


Avenger's Minis

by Strailo



Series: Collections [3]
Category: Bleach, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For various people, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 76,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories in the Avengers world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work For It 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Work For It
> 
> Fandom: Avengers
> 
> Pairing: Thor/Loki
> 
> For: SweetSeme
> 
> Part: 1/4
> 
> Word count: 1,433
> 
> An: Posting all these chapters now so I don’t have to deal with it later. Seriously. It’s way too early to be up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Work For It
> 
> Fandom: Avengers
> 
> Pairing: Thor/Loki
> 
> For: SweetSeme
> 
> Part: 1/4
> 
> Word count: 1,433
> 
> An: Posting all these chapters now so I don't have to deal with it later. Seriously. It's way too early to be up.

Gazing into his mirror, Loki placed a long fingered hand against the smooth glass and closed his eyes, willing away the hurt as the door to his room closed behind Thor. Opening his black eyes once more, he stared at the come that was spread over his chest, bruises already rising on his hips as love bites started to darken. He could feel his now gone ex-lover’s passion leak out of his well used body and slide down his thigh, but he hardly cared about that. All he cared about was the pain that was welling up in his heart, making him feel as if he was bleeding from his very soul.

Turning away from the mirror, one hand smoothing the mussed locks down, he walked into his personal bath, ignoring the mussed up sheets and closed the door behind him. He flipped the shower on and let it heat until steam clouded the room around him before stepping under the heat rain to wash away the remnants of his last time with his lover. His brother...

Thor, God of thunder and wielder of the hammer Mjolnir.

Quickly shoving the memory of his brother out of his head for the moment, the young god washed his body, cleaning off the dried cum and the scent of his ex-lover. Once he was clean, he tipped his head back and moaned in pleasure at the heat that soaked into his body, warming him. His mind once more turned back to the man who had hurt him.

Thor...Thor was going back to Midgar, the place that the mortals called Earth, to solidify an alliance with a group called Echo. He had been forced to Earth once before to learn some humility and Loki had been all for it at the time. The sudden coolness that had come from Thor though hurt much more than the flimsy excuses of their father not liking their relationship and wanting Thor to marry Sif.

Both of them knew Thor could say ‘no’ and get away with it, but he wasn’t going to do that and it stabbed Loki in his heart.

Shaking his head fiercely, Loki slammed his fist into the wall before him, feeling the skin split and his blood flow, washed away by the water. Pulling his fist away, he flexed his fingers and watched as the wounds healed quickly and rinsed his hand free of the blood. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and dried off, taking his time to make sure that every water droplet was off of his body, leaving him dry.

Leaving the bathroom to desteam, ignoring the mirror that showed flushed skin and dark marks, he pulled out a pair of pants made of soft leather dyed a rich midnight color and slid them over his legs. Lacing the front, he eyed his shirts before pulling out a matching, high collared shirt and slipped it on. The slinky fabric fell to his thighs, drawing a sigh from him. Smoothing the shirt down, he was quick to pull on a pair of boots, laying his pants legs over them.

Leaving the semi long locks free, he glared at the bed before gathering the books that he was done with and headed towards the family library, making a note to change bedrooms as soon as possible. The memories that the room held pounded down on him constantly.

He would move to another wing and get away from not only his memories but the possibility of listening to Thor bed Sif and make her make noises of pleasure. He couldn’t stand the thought of it and stopped a servant, giving him instructions to move his entire room, minus the furniture, to a room in the West Wing.

Once that was done, he continued on his way to the family library. He stepped inside of the large book filled room and closed the doors behind him, his feet moving through the shelves without any thought. Placing the books into their spots, he continued to browse the titles that the family had collected throughout the centuries. The mortals had thousands of books being created, and every one that was read ended up in the main archives. A small portion ended up in the family library though.

Loki often found himself just wandering around amongst the shelves, losing himself amongst the worlds that were created. Smiling sadly, he shook his head at the knowledge that Thor would never again come up behind him in some private corner and take him or make him pant and moan in need there, leaving him teased and ruffled. Those days were gone, destroyed with just a few words.

Pulling a book down from one shelf, he turned a corner and stopped in surprise at the sight of the All Father sitting in a large chair before the circular fireplace. The fire cast a glow on the man’s face, showing Loki that he had once looked quite a bit like his eldest child.

“Loki,” the god rumbled, looking at Loki with one eye. The younger God nodded as he tramped down the anger that flared up at the sight of the elder god. He knew that Thor had only used the man’s words for his own ends, but he didn’t know what their father’s reasons behind them were.

“Father,” he greeted in return, unsurprised when his father looked over him with an assessing eye.

“The last time you were in such an outfit was when the person you had been with left you for one of the younger Goddesses,” Odin rumbled. Loki tilted his head as he remembered that particular ending. It had lead to a long night of drinking and the first time he had slept with Thor.

“That was some time ago,” Loki said, moving to a seat and settling down into it, crossing his legs. “I have moved my bedroom to the west wing, away from my current one,” he stated, gazing at his father, getting furrowed eyebrows. “I have no urge to have the dagger in my back twisted by being forced to listen to Thor fucking his bride to be.”

“Then he did end his relationship with you.” The All Father’s voice was carefully neutral as he watched his youngest open his book and clench his jaw.

“Yes, right after the pity fuck that I was lucky enough to get,” Loki replied, barely keeping the bitterness out of his voice. “He used the rather flimsy excuse of your orders to marry Sif as a reason.” Looking up, he smirked, the look empty as he flicked a wrist. “We all know it was a flimsy excuse at best, a pathetic attempt at soothing battered egos at worse.”

“I am sorry, my child, that you are now hurting in such a way,” Odin said, standing with a groan, feeling his body protest at the fact that he had sat in such a chair for so long.

“I am used to being hurt, father,” Loki replied, looking away so as to hide the hurt shining in his eyes. “It happens often enough with the way everyone perceives me. You would think that the hurt that comes with it would stop doing so,” he said bitterly.

“I am also sorry that you have been hurt by the petty politics amongst our people,” Odin sighed, patting Loki’s shoulder. The younger god shrugged lightly and gazed up at his father.

“I shall live. I lived without Thor before and the pleasure of our liaisons, I can and will do so once more,” Loki stated, voice firming as he once more turned back to his book. Odin once more gazed down at the bowed dark head and felt his heart clench at the pain that was radiating from the younger man. Patting one slim shoulder again, he left the families library and thought as he walked down the halls. Soon, Thor would leave for Midgar and leave his beloved Loki behind.

Odin hadn’t thought that the two had been so deep into their emotions, otherwise he would have never told Thor to marry Sif. Instead he would have made it so that his two sons would have a solid marriage contract. For now though, he would break the current contract and allow Thor to find his own mate, hoping that he would go for Loki once more.

Odin could only hope that things would work out for them. Adopted or not, Loki was still his youngest child and deserved all of the happiness that the other Gods would try to deny him.


	2. Work For It 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Work For It
> 
> Fandom: Avengers
> 
> Pairing: Thor/Loki
> 
> For: SweetSeme
> 
> Part: 2/4
> 
> Word count: 1,497
> 
> An: Posting all these chapters now so I don't have to deal with it later. Seriously. It's way too early to be up.

His brother was coming back after a scant six months after leaving for Midgar, much to his unhappiness. Thor was also bringing the ones that made up the group called the Avengers and who worked for Echo, which meant that Loki would be staying far, far away from them. He did not often play nicely with Godly strangers so he highly doubted that he would be nice to mortal strangers.

 

Finding the comfort of his own rooms, the dark haired God of Mischief sighed and let his eyes close as he tried to find his balance once more. The news of Thor and his guests’ arrival had shaken him and his calm, sending him for his suite of rooms. He had thought he had moved past the pain of seeing his brother or hearing his very name, but when the pain had welled up in him, he found that it was not so. Shoving away from the door that he leant against, he looked around the main room of his suite, taking in the warm, earthy colors of the woods and fabrics.

 

A large desk sat near the window while chairs, end tables, a coffee table and a couch sat around the fire place. A second door lead to his bedroom where a new bed sat before the bay windows that were covered in bloody red curtains, the old bed having been burnt to ash along with several sets of sheets, his dresser and several articles of clothing. His mother had decorated everything for him though and Loki loved his safe haven.

 

Strolling into his bathroom, his clothes dropping along the way, Loki smiled to himself and turned on the shower. The others’ would greet his brother and his guests while he relaxed.

 

As Loki showered, Thor smirked as he and his friends walked down the west wing of his home, leading Banner to the room that he knew the man would enjoy the most. The others had already been settled in their own rooms, leaving the usually mellow man to be placed in one of the more elegant rooms with a beautiful view.

 

“I am sure that you will enjoy this room, my friend. It has a wonderful view that you may enjoy from large windows and comfortable furniture,” Thor stated, getting an indulgent smile from Brannon.

 

“I’m sure that it is just fine, Thor, so no worries,” he chuckled as the large God opened the door to the room. Both men stepped just inside of the room but the site of a lived in room greeted them and made them pause for a moment. Books were placed around various surfaces, a pile of them sitting on a neatly organized desk. A trail of clothes led from the sitting through to the bedroom and into the bathroom where they could hear water running.

 

“Stay here,” Thor commanded, hefting Mjolnir up and moving silently over the floor to the bathroom. A scent tickled his nose, trying to make him remember something that he felt that should be remembered. Stepping into the bathroom, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his brother as the younger God stepped out of the shower.

 

Water droplets slid down over lean, defined muscles as they shifted and danced with each movement. Dark hair fell over his shoulders as equally dark eyes gazed at him with some curiosity. Thor tensed as his body headed with the lust that tightened deep with him with surprising ease, glad that his choice of outfit allowed him to hide the evidence of his need.

 

“Thor. A pleasant surprise.” The cool wariness in Loki’s voice helped to cool Thor’s need for the younger male.

 

“I was showing a friend to what I assumed was an empty room,” Thor replied, Loki raising an eyebrow as he pulled on a long robe that covered his body from the wandering gaze.

 

“As you can see, I moved into the room that you choose,” Loki stated, flicking one hand as he swept past the larger god. The scent of strength and man flooded his senses and called to his very power, swarming his body with rich, fiery lust. Looking at the man that stood before the large window, Loki let his eyes slide down to half mast as he said, “You must be one of Thor’s mortal friends. If you would like a view, the room at the end of the hall has a wonderful one,” he said neutrally. The mortal before him was good looking with somewhat neat brown hair and sad brown eyes that gazed at him with some interest and curiosity.

 

“You must be Loki, Thor’s brother. I am Bruce Banner, it’s a pleasure to meet with you finally,” the young doctor greeted, Loki nodding his head at him. “We didn’t know that you claimed this room otherwise we wouldn’t have barged into the room. I am sorry.”

 

“So I figured. Do not worry about it, but for now, I would like my room back. I’m sure you wish to relax and I have a few things to do before I come down for dinner tonight,” Loki said politely as Thor came around him from the bathroom. Watching the large body leave with the mortal, he was quick to close the door behind them and open his windows to hopefully remove the scent of his ex-lover. Once that was done, he sat behind his desk and pulled his journal close, pouring his confusion onto paper, hiding the journal once he had run out of the thoughts running through his head.

 

Dressing himself in a pair of simple black leather pants that he had long worn to softness and a long sleeved shirt that brushed over his hips and knuckles, Loki finally left his room after he tugged on his boots. With quiet footsteps despite his boots, he walked to the dining room, finding everyone waiting for him already. Sitting down, he was introduced to Thor’s guests, nodding his head and greeting them with quiet words.

 

As soon as the introductions had been done, they settled into their meals, the youngest Godly brother stayed silent as he watched the easy interactions between the mortals and Thor. Loki was quick to drown the jealousy that rose up in him with cups of ale, hoping that getting partially buzzed would help him with it. Once dinner was consumed, he slipped away with a couple bottles of something strong and sweet, mead he thought, intent on getting as drunk as possible to get through the night. He had seen the looks that Sif had sent Thor while the man’s friends had talked of spars and trading tales of past fights.

 

Once sequestered in his room, Loki popped the top of the bottle and poured some of the rich drink into a glass and pulled out his journal to write once more. As he drank and wrote, he ignored the possibility of Thor drawing Sif into his room and taking her like he once had taken Loki. He quickly drowned that thought with a heavy draw of his drink, already feeling buzzed from the heavy alcohol.

 

In the dining hall, before the dinner party finally broke up for the night, Odin pulled Thor aside, having noticed his youngest had left the party early.

 

“Thor, my child, can you check on your younger brother before you go to your own rooms for the night?” Odin asked, patting a broad back. “I do know that the West Wing is out of your way, but I am worried about him.”

 

“Of course, Father,” Thor said, frowning as he gazed about the room, seeing his friends break off and head for their own rooms. “You and mother rest, and I shall look in on Loki,” he promised. Giving his mother a hug, he left and headed down to the West Wing, finding Loki’s room and knocking on the door. When no one answered, he opened the door and slipped into the room, eyes sweeping around the room. A fire flickered in the fire place while scattered candles threw soft light around the room. He found Loki stretched out on the cough, his breath steady and eyes closed.

 

Closing the door behind him, Thor moved over to the couch and looked at the two empty bottles that sat upon the coffee table next to the couch. Sighing, he checked over his brother and found that the young God was sleeping off his drunken state before he picked up the black journal, the words written on it catching his attention before he could close it. With his curiosity perked, he felt a bit guilty about reading what was obviously a private journal but still sat down and started to read. He found that it had just started right after he had ended their relationship.

 

The words gave him a very intimate inside look at the pain he had caused and felt even more guilt rise within him.


	3. Work For It 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Work For It
> 
> Fandom: Avengers
> 
> Pairing: Thor/Loki
> 
> For: SweetSeme
> 
> Part: /4
> 
> Word count: 1,610
> 
> An: Posting all these chapters now so I don't have to deal with it later. Seriously. It's way too early to be up.

Waking up the next morning with a headache that pounded at his brain and behind his eyes, Loki moaned lowly and covered his eyes with a hand in an attempt at blocking out the firelight that was still happily dancing in his fireplace. He noticed that the curtains in the two rooms were closed, blocking out any light from the outside, grateful for whoever had closed them for him. Feeling movement from the side of the couch, he moved his hand enough to see a large colored blob move to sit next to him and bring him what smelled like tea that was designed for hangovers to his mouth.

 

“Beyond the pounding in thy head, how are you faring?” The tone and the pattern of speaking told the younger God that it was Thor who had made the tea and had closed the curtains and probably a few other things.

 

“I am hungover, Thor, how do you think I feel?” Loki retorted as he drank the tea with the bigger man’s help. He could feel the warmth of the sweet, medicated tea flow through him, helping to ease the throb of his muscles along with his rolling stomach. The pounding headache turned into a dull throb that he knew would disappear with a very hot shower from past experience. Thor watched with thoughtful blue eyes as Loki dropped back onto the couch and relaxed once more.

 

“Feeling better with the tea in your system, I would think,” Thor replied, standing up to place the cup on an end table before sitting down on a chair, crossing his arms as Loki let the tea work.

 

“Very much so,” he snorted before standing up with a slight wobble to his stance, heading for the bedroom, his brother’s voice stopping him from entering it.

 

“Do you often drink yourself to sleep?” Thor asked, his voice neutral. Loki shifted slightly to look at him with a dark look.

 

“No, I do not. I dislike the feeling the next morning. I only drink when old wounds are picked open before they can truly heal,” Loki growled before continuing on his way to his bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. As satisfying as the loud sound was, it made his head throb with renewed pain. Thor breathed out a sigh as he listened to the shower start, flopping down into a chair.

 

His imagination was quick to provide him memory based images of a wet Loki, filling his mind, lust flooding his body, hot and heavy. Moaning, he rubbed at his face as he imagined how the water would sluice over pale skin and strong muscles as long fingers danced through black hair and over a sinful body. He could well remember how it had felt to pin that body down and slide into tight, squeezing heat as Loki arched up into him, moaning sweetly. He wondered what had possessed him to break it off with his brother and lover.

 

Pushing up from his chair, he started to pace about the room before deciding that he should start the fire in the bedroom to warm the room up. Once he had the fire started, he continued to squat before the fire, even as the shower stopped running in the bathroom. Loki soon came out and stared at his brother, frowning heavily to himself.

 

He could see the subtle difference that six months on Midgar had done to the older God, and had to admit that the longer hair and looser stance fit the man. “Thor, tell me something,” Loki drawled, wanting to know what had caused his brother to break their relationship off, and not the transparent excuse that he had given. “Why had you ended what we had?” he asked once Thor had turned to him.

 

“I do not know, brother,” Thor said, turning back to the fire. Loki snarled at the answer, feeling that the man wasn’t giving him the full truth.

 

“Do not lie to me, nor think me stupid!” Loki snarled, eyes flashing and magic flaring. Thor smoothly stood, turning to his brother. “Why? Can you not tell me even that without lying to me? After so many years together you choose now to leave me?”

 

“I do not know,” Thor roared as he glared at Loki who just returned the glare. Black eyes snapped and were flamed up high, pale cheeks flushed with his anger. “I was about to leave for Midgar once more and we had been becoming more distant from one another,” he said, voice tight with anger tinged with his lust.

 

“I tried to fix it, you idiotic oaf!” Loki roared, picking up a vase and throwing it at Thor, who barely dodged out of the way. As the vase shattered against one wall, he stood straight, glaring at his brother again. “But all you cared about then was your precious mortals! You broke spending time that did not include us fucking for them!”

 

“I had to arrange things for when I went down,” Thor stated, taking a step towards Loki who just turned his back on his fellow God.

 

“Again, do not lie to me nor think me stupid, Thor,” Loki said stiffly. “You broke our times together for other’s that you could speak to whenever you wished to,” he continued. “And added insult to injury by deeming it necessary to give me a finally pity fuck,” he snarled.

 

“There was no pity in our time in our bed!” Thor roared, his brother giving him a cold glare over his shoulder. “I wished for one last time with you before I ended our relationship,” he stated, voice hot.

 

Loki turned away fully and closed his eyes, feeling his body tremble as he lowered his head and leant against his dresser. Lust swam through his body as his memories of his time laying with Thor, provided the feel of the larger body over him and the taste of the rough, sweet skin of Thor’s body. He couldn’t afford to lose himself to the need to taste, touch and feel his brother taking him again. He had to get his answers first, had to find out why.

 

“You still left me, hurt me. Do you have any idea how hurt my heart and soul was by your actions? I felt as if I bled within and I couldn’t stop it,” Loki said, trying to stop his voice from wavering. “I almost ended laying in an eternal sleep from the pain that I had been thrust into,” he finally said, making Thor wince as he remembered reading the entries of that time.

 

His younger brother’s words had shown just what kind of toll his pain had taken on him, becoming bare of the eloquence that Loki always seemed to show. Thor had believed, and still did, that he had hurt reading those words almost as much as he had hurt leaving his lover the way he had.

 

“Loki,” he rumbled, stepping forward before stopping once more as the man before him sighed lowly.

 

“I bet that you have read my journal to,” came from him, sounding as if he was defeated. Thor's silence told him all he needed to know, drawing a gust of air out of his mouth. “Tell me this, Thor, did you love me like you said you did or was I just a convenient toy to be used until you got bored with me?” Loki asked, his voice bitter.

 

Thor snarled and stalked over to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, shoving Loki against the dresser. Pressing their bodies together, he locked his hands around thin wrists and held them against the top of the dresser.

 

“I never once lied to you about my feelings for you. I loved you and I still love you. When I claimed you that first night, I meant every word that I said to you,” he snarled, shaking Loki as he snarled back.

 

“Then why did you leave me? Were your mortals so much more important than me?” Loki screamed, tugging his hands free and shoving at Thor’s chest, trying to make him move before his body betrayed him and his feelings. “Was I not as important as them, if not more so?”

 

“You fool! I left because I did not want to hurt you by the mortal’s words of our relationship. They would have pulled you apart so much worse than me leaving you would have,” Thor stated, before sighing and lowering his voice. “I could not bear watching you be hurt by the ignorant words of them, even if they are my friends.” Reaching up, he stroked one hand over a soft cheek, brushing drying hair out of Loki’s face.

 

“You are indeed an idiotic oaf, Thor. If you had been at my side, your mortal’s would not have bothered me at all,” he said before reaching up and pulling Thor down into a desperate kiss. With tongues tangling and teeth nipping, they pressed closer together, trying to get as close as they could without becoming one person. Loki pulled away with a soft smile. “But I suppose with time and a lot of work, we will be fine. No more trying to protect me from the idiocies of others,” he purred as he ran his hands down wards. “We are Gods after all.”

 

Thor chuckled and nipped at the sweet lips before planting his hands on Loki’s hips and squeezed. “I believe that I have gone six months without you and now I want to feel you once more.”

 

“I will be making you work for it, brother,” Loki teased with a promising smile.


	4. Work For It 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Work For It
> 
> Fandom: Avengers
> 
> Pairing: Thor/Loki
> 
> For: SweetSeme
> 
> Part: 4/4
> 
> Word count: 2,231
> 
> An: Posting all these chapters now so I don’t have to deal with it later. Seriously. It’s way too early to be up.

“Always making me work for more, making me work for everything from you,” Thor chuckled. He pulled Loki’s arms around so that they were behind his back and held them there as his other hand reached between long legs and under the robe, finding an eager length that throbbed in his hand. Loki tossed his head back and moaned richly, spreading heat through Thor’s body. Smirking as he younger lover tugged at his wrists, trying to get free, he squeezed the cock in his hand and growled when the lean body went limp in pleasure.

 

Pulling Loki away from the dresser, Thor tossed him onto the bed and pulled off his top, dropping it to the floor. Loki sat up and watched with greedy eyes as tanned skin and strong muscles were exposed and the large body stalked towards him once more. Licking his lips, he smirked and sat up on his knees, letting his robe fall off of his shoulders, showing off his lean body. Thor smirked and reached out, running a thumb over his lover’s bottom lip, watching as the sweet mouth opened and sucked his digit into warm wetness.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Thor rumbled, eyes darkening as he ran them over Loki’s body before once more staring at the sucking mouth. “I bet you are wanting to taste my length once more, aren’t you? You want to feel me slip past your lips and take your mouth again,” he growled. Loki moaned, sucking hard on the thumb in his mouth, making an unhappy sound when it was removed. “Open your mouth.”

 

Pulling his pants loose enough to free his length, Thor stroked himself before rubbing the tip over his brother’s lips. As they parted, he slipped past them, growling as Loki started to suck and lick over his length, dark eyes slipping shut. Fisting a hand into dark hair, he tugged on them, pulling the sucking mouth to meet his thrusting hips before pulling back, using Loki’s mouth. The sounds that came from the other vibrated through his cock, making him toss his head back as he hissed, the slick tongue dragging over the tip.

 

“Such a delicious, naughty mouth,” Thor growled as his cock was swallowed whole and a tight throat squeezed around him. “Fuck.” Rocking hard into Loki’s mouth one last time, he pulled the younger man off of his prick and leant down to devour the sweet, friction swollen lips. Loki returned the kiss with a growl, nipping and licking at the rough ones over his, pulling Thor down onto his body, rubbing against the strong body, loving the skin and skin contact.

 

Pulling away, Thor smacked the ass he would soon be buried in and smirked as Loki growled “My ass,” which made him smirk and raise an eyebrow at him before smacking him again. The outraged sound made him chuckle lightly.

 

“Are you really complaining?” Thor asked, getting a dark look from his lover. “Ah, my dear lover, you will enjoy everything that I will do to you tonight.”

 

“Thor,” Loki growled, feeling heat rush through his body, hot and heavy as he watched the larger God move to a chest that sat at the end of the bed. “What are you going to do?” he asked, eyes narrowing as Thor smirked and opened the chest.

 

“We have not been together for six months, brother,” Thor rumbled getting a nod as Loki frowned at him. “Your body must be trained to take me once more otherwise you will end up hurt,” he stated, pulling out a set of wrist cuffs with stretchy cords that were specifically made for them and would attach to their headboard. Swallowing, Loki’s eyes widened at the implications, remembering the way his brother had trained his body and the all over exhausted feeling that had persisted for nearly two days after they had finally left the bedroom.

 

“Thor,” Loki moaned as the man attached the bindings to the headboard.

 

“Are you going to fight me?” Thor asked as he stalked around to the side of the bed, Loki moving to stand on the opposite side of the bed.

 

“When have I really ever made it easy for you?” Loki asked, purring with a lusty look. Thor chuckled and bounded over the bed, the younger God dodging out of the way with a rich laugh.

 

Smiling fleetingly at the sweet happy sound, Thor continued to chase after his lover, allowing him to escape on occasion. Finally catching the younger God, he tossed Loki onto the bed, following after and pinning the writhing body down, nipping at the long neck before biting down and getting a low moan and a limp body under him. Growling smugly, he used the cuffs to bind Loki to the bed, watching as glazed eyes blinked up at him.

 

Once the younger male was tied up, Thor sat up on his knees as he ran calloused hands down leanly muscled arms, enjoying the way the goose bumps rose over pale skin. Rumbling in pleasure once more, he rubbed a thumb over one copper colored nipple to watch it bud and the lean body push up into the touch. Smirking, he pinched the nipple hard to get the reaction he wanted, the yelp followed by a mewl adding to the fire that was rushing through his body.

 

Thor’s erection hung hot and heavy between his legs, surrounded by blond curls and black leather, leaking and twitching with every sound that he dragged out of Loki. Leaning down, he bit down on the other nipple, his brother tugging at his bonds as he arched up with a strangled moan. Feeling Loki’s cock press against his, he pressed down with his own groan, rolling his hips to feel the way they pressed against each other. The way their lengths slid and kissed, slick, hard and heavy was enough to heat his body in the most delicious way.

 

Loki whimpered and shivered as his brother continued to tease his nipples with lips, teeth and fingers, trying hard to get the other to touch him elsewhere. Thor finally chuckled and relented, moving downwards to tease the other’s body, tasting and finding all of the spots that made his brother beg for more again. The sounds he got as he dragged his teeth over one spot just over one rib made him feel rather smug and slip between parted legs.

 

“So eager for me,” Thor chuckled as he nipped at the heaving stomach, watching as his lover pressed into the touches with soft sounds. His hands curled around the slim hips and held them down as his tongue snaked out to trail down from Loki’s bellybutton to his cock, purposefully missing it to torture the younger man. “And I haven’t even started on training your body to take me again,” he mused, pulling a keen when he dragged his teeth over the spot once more. Moving to sit on his knees, he spread the long legs and smirked at his brother gave him a look that was torn between embarrassment and need.

 

Running a hand down a lean thigh, he reached between the cheeks and stroked over the sweet entrance, getting a sound of pleasure as he teased the ring of muscles. Letting go of the leg and removing his hand from the entrance, he stood up from the bed and stripped out of his pants. Once naked, he dug around in the trunk, pulling out several bagged items and a bottle of lube, tossing them onto the bed. Sliding onto the bed, he picked up the bottle and poured a bit onto his hand and fingers, warming it up as Loki watched with lust glazed eyes.

 

Brining his slicked fingers to the twitching entrance, he slipped a finger into Loki’s body and smirked at the scream of pleasured pain that ripped from the other’s throat. Chuckling, Thor watched as his brother went limp, shuddering hard as he panted before rocking his finger in and out of the grasping body. Licking his lips as the muscles easily gave under the touches and pleasure, he added a second finger. He could feel them give and welcome his fingers, twitching and fluttering around them.

 

“Do you play on your own, sweet Loki?” Thor asked, his voice drenched with his need. Loki opened his eyes and gazed up at the older God, nodding his head, unable to vocalize with the pleasure that was swarming through him. “Not so much training as making your body remember me than.”

 

Sliding a third finger into the grasping body and crooking his fingers to press against his lover’s sweet spot, the reaction he got was just what he wanted. The bowing, the strangled moan and the leaking cock was making him want to do nothing more but to slam into the very willing body. Once he was sure that the muscles were relaxed around his fingers, he pulled them out and reached for one of the bags, opening it up and pulling out a simple dildo that was slightly bigger than his fingers.

 

They only used the toys before when Thor felt the need to remind his lover just who had claimed everything that he was. But after leaving Loki for reasons that seemed idiotic in hindsight, he felt the need to remind both of them just whom they were connected to and slid the toy into Loki’s body. The God sighed and rolled his hips when his brother tweaked the toy, teasing his body. It was soon removed, Loki falling into a pleasured haze and ready for the second one that was slightly bigger than the first and burned ever so slightly as it slid into his body.

 

As Loki writhed and moaned, the toy rubbing at his sweet spot, Thor pulled out the third toy and contemplated on using it to open his brother before deciding that he didn’t want to. It was the same size as his own length, but he wanted to open his brother completely on his own length, adding to both of their pleasures. Placing that toy back into the bag and pressing on the toy that was still buried within his lover, he slicked his cock as Loki keened and jerked under the pressure to his sweet spot. Pulling out the toy, he tossed it to the side and pressed the tip of his cock against the stretched hole and held very still.

 

“Thor,” Loki keened, feeling empty and aching for the cock that was so teasingly close and not filling him the way he wanted it to.

 

“What do you want, brother?” Thor asked, holding Loki’s hips still when they tried to push back onto him.

 

“Fuck me! Shove your cock into me and claim me once more,” Loki growled, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist and tugging. Smirking down at him, the large God slid deep into his lover, unsurprised when Loki gasped and writhed under him.

 

Buried completely in his mate, Thor shifted long legs up and over his shoulders before planting his hands next to the other’s head, Loki’s eyes widened in anticipation, hands wrapping around the cords. As his brother pulled back, leaving a burning pleasure that turned into an all consuming wave of delight as Thor slammed back into his body. Using his position, the large God moved hard in and out of the lean body, rocking it with each slam home, both of them lost to the pleasure of being together once more.

 

As sweat trickled over his body, Loki gasped and arched as his body reached its limit, his climax rocking through him and making his body tense as he spilled white over his stomach. Thor growled loudly and continued to fuck his brother through his climax before the tightened coil deep in his loins snapped and he spilled deep into the sucking, tightening body, feeling as if his lover’s body was trying to suck him in deep and keep him there.

 

Slowly letting the long legs that were still over his shoulders fall to the bed around his hips, Thor couldn’t help but feel smug at the fact that Loki was so debauched looking, running his hand over the long thigh next to him. With one last stroke, he reached up and removed the cuffs from the younger God’s wrists, rubbing at his arms and smiling at the soft moan as Loki slowly opened his eyes a crack and gazed up at him. Done with restoring circulation, he leant over and pressed a quick kiss to full lips before standing up from the bed and heading for the bathroom. Using a wet wash cloth, he cleaned himself free of the come that was on his body before taking a fresh wash cloth with him into the bedroom.

 

Loki had flipped over onto his stomach and was watching him with content but still wary eyes as he walked over. Sitting on the bed, dark eyes following him, he cleaned his brother, lover, up, getting him to flip over. Once Thor was done and the toys put away once more, he climbed into the bed and pulled his lover back into his body, arms wrapped tight around the small waist.

 

“I am not leaving,” Thor stated, feeling Loki relax finally, allowing himself to fall asleep encased in his brother’s arms, happy with life again.


	5. Tiny Tastes and Defiled Thrones 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tiny Tastes and Defile Thrones  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Part: 1/2  
> Word Count: 1,863  
> AN: Not much to say beyond this is a gift fic for someone not on here. I’m posting this now since I’m still working on Touch My Heart 2. >> I hope to get that done before I post part 2 of this story.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Standing before the throne, staring at it with a dark look upon his face, Thor rolled his shoulders as he thought of what he had learned. He had gone to his mother’s rooms, rooms that had been turned into a shrine of a shining soul that had long died, and heard something, someone that he had not thought to ever hear again. “Loki,” he murmured under his breath, his eyes closing as he once more rolled his shoulders.

 

He had gone to see their mother’s rooms, to feel their mother’s presence that lingered there still but had instead found his brother.

 

Standing before her dresser.

 

Holding a small painting that they had had created for a birthday so long ago.

 

An expression of sadness upon his face as he stroked the frame.

 

The words that had come from Loki had shown Thor just what he had done in the last six months since the end of the war that had taken their mother, and apparently had placed their father into a sleep once more, though hidden as it had been. He could understand why Loki would have hidden that, especially when hearing that his brother had not wanted the throne this time.

 

But still he wondered why his brother had hidden the fact that he was playing as King with Odin’s face without telling him.

 

The sound of the doors closing with a soft thunk and the locks engaging dragged Thor away from his inner contemplation of what he had learned, finding Loki as Odin standing there. The look on his face was one that Thor had never seen on their father’s face but was one that he had often seen on his brother’s face.

 

A guarded worry that stabbed at his heart and only made him angry.

 

“Why? Why did you lie and hide?” he snarled as Loki sighed and dropped the illusion of Odin, brushing his hair back out of his face. The locks were much longer than Thor had seen on him, a sign of mourning when it came to the younger God as he had learned when they were young teenagers.

 

“I have my reasons,” Loki stated, eyes narrowed as he walked over to the throne, sitting down on it with a swish of his jacket. Thor snarled and stalked up to the dais, looming over his brother, watching as the others face turned bored, almost blank as he gazed up at him.

 

“But why lie to me!? I mourned you, mourned that I was never able to gain your forgiveness for my wrongdoings,” he growled, eyes flaring, Loki’s eyes flaring in return.

 

“Your wrong doings? Is it always all about you, brother?” Loki purred, the tone dangerous and low. “I was your brother and yet never once did you stop your supposed friends from looking down upon me for being a user of magic, of knowing how to fight with both body and will. Not once did you come to my rescue when father decided to listen to prophecies that are only fulfilled because of the people fulfilling them, hurting me in the end. Not a once.”

 

“Brother,” Thor said, voice sharp as he frowned heavily, Loki sending him a venomous look.

 

“No, you shall be quiet and listen to me for once,” Loki snarled, eyes flashing with his magic. “It’s only been a hour since you stood in this very throne room and told me that you were not ready to be king. Do you know how long I’ve been trying to get that into your thick skull?” he hissed, standing up and glowering at his brother, anger and hurt radiating from him. “How long I’ve tried to get Odin to listen to me? But no, you were his child and I wasn’t, so therefore my words weren’t good enough to listen to.”

 

Thor winced as his own anger started to cool, hearing the anger and pain that came from years of being ignored and belittled, only really loved by their mother.

 

“You were the golden child, Thor, and I was the child that would never know true acceptance by anyone but a woman who didn’t have to love me,” Loki growled before turned away, pacing along the length of the dais. “Thor, you agreed with me just an hour before. And you’ve barely had true time to mourn me, dealing with the loss that we have suffered and settling your woman back upon Midigar once more,” he continued, voice softening, hurt. “You willingly forgot all that we had once the moment that you were shown interest by this woman or that woman. The moment that you grew into your body I was tossed aside for something more in all aspects.” Turning on his heel, he snarled, an ugly, pained look on his face. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to have the only thing that you think is real and true shattered during a party? With everyone watching you, waiting for you to make one misstep?”

 

Thor’s mouth opened and closed, surprised by the depth of the pain that he had caused with his youthful stupidity. “I had not known that you considered what we had to be real. You never once said a thing to me about this,” he rumbled, yelping when he was tossed back from Loki by a blast of magic, landing on his back hard enough to lose his breath.

 

“Oh? So the fact that despite the fact that I had several people hoping to get into my bed in attempts at getting into mother’s good graces but never went to bed with them meant nothing to you?” Loki snarled, power crackling as Thor caught his breath. Standing up, the large god shook his body and stalked back to the dais.

 

“You have children!” Thor roared, yelping when suddenly more magic wrapped around his arms and yanked him to sit in the chair, holding him down as Loki leant over him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Children yes. Children that I had after you took that woman to your bed and started to sleep with whoever you decided would be a good nights’ entertainment. I am surprised that you do not have children of your own,” he hissed. “I had children because it felt right, felt true to have them when I did. Or in the case of one of my children, because I needed to create a diversion that wasn’t even acknowledged,” he purred, the sound low and dangerous. “You though...you are after all the vaulted one. The most beloved child of the Allfather Odin and his lovely lady, Frigga while I was just the second child that looked nothing like them. And apparently I was just a great way to practice that which you used upon your women.”

 

“I never…” Thor growled, straining against the magic that held him, Loki raising an eyebrow as he smirked.

 

“Never? Really? Then did you not find yourself in love with a pretty little Midigarian woman? Or is she just a passing fancy seeing as you knew her but a week during your time there?” Loki purred, brushing their noses together. “Were you ever true in your feelings for me, Thor, if your heart is so easy to capture?”

 

“Is this what caused you to do turn on us the way you did?” Thor asked, going still as Loki jerked away, looking as if he had been burnt.

 

“No, Thor, this is about the fact that outside of mother, never did I have any real relationships with those who said they cared for me. Loved me. Pretty little words to be said while in the throes of passion and not ones to be carried into our day to day lives,” Loki sneered. “The attack during your coronation was just a fortuitous happening, one that I had no hand in despite what others may think. I was against you being crowned when you were still so rash and eager to restart a war with the Frost Giants. And I was proven right when you went to attack them on Jotunheim even though I tried to talk you out of it.”

 

“You still came with us,” Thor said, trying to calm his brother back down once more and worried that he wouldn’t be able to.

 

“Yes, to make sure you and your warriors were not killed. And let’s not get on that subject. Those four knew that they were to stay away from you during your time in exile but they broke not only my command as the King in Odin Allfather’s place but also the Allfather’s command! And they have nothing happen to them,” Loki snorted. “After all of that, trying to keep things from falling apart, I fall off the bloody bridge and into Thano’s hands. The barriers in my mind were weak from everything that had happened so I was easy pickings to turn into his good little pet,” Loki said, once more coming to lean over Thor, hands resting on the throne’s arms as his green eyes narrowed. “I was charged without being able to say a damn thing because I am nothing but a damn liar after all, so who will believe what I will say?” he asked.

 

“I believe you, I have always believed you,” Thor said, eyes wide as Loki leant closer to him and smiled sweetly, the look edged with razors.

 

“Oh yes, so much so that you let them just toss me into prison without even thinking to suggest that they look for mind control,” Loki hummed, brushing his fingers over Thor’s cheek. “You hurt me, Thor, but I could have forgiven that if not for the fact that you continue to hurt me with your careless attitude towards the way others treated me. But I think, for the most part, I have gotten past that hurt over the last year or so while I have been imprisoned. I can see quite clearly that you never once thought of what your actions could cause,” he said, voice becoming soft as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the others. “It takes a blow to the head to get you to listen half of the time.”

 

“Loki,” Thor rumbled as he brushed their noses together before growling at having his head yanked back by a firm grip in his hair.

 

“I think instead, since you are such a visual learner, that I shall show you just what you mean to me, you oaf, and why I hide myself from others even now. Especially since you finally learned that you are not ready and have much to learn before taking the throne,” he purred.

 

Sliding onto Thor’s lap, tugging on the soft blond hair of the other god, Loki smirked and bent over the other male enough to nip at soft lips. The rumbling groan was a sound that he had long missed and sent a thrill straight through him.

  
“Now, what shall I do first?” he breathed, settling down into Thor’s lap, feeling the rapidly rising prick press against his own, rocking his hips. “Oh, I think I know,” he chuckled, smile wide and promising.


	6. Tiny Tastes and Defiled Thrones 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tiny Tastes and Defile Thrones  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Part: 2/2  
> Word Count: 4561  
> AN: Sorry about being late with this one. Had a trip to the hospital for my lower back. Not a happy female. *lays out and twitches*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Thor groaned at the promising smile that pulled Loki’s lips into a sharp toothed look as long fingered hands went from his hair to trail down over his neck. Humming, the God of Mischief smirked and licked his lips, settling down onto the other’s lap in a better position, watching as the older God’s head fell against the back of the throne.

 

“You were always so welcoming of my touch and it seems as if you still are,” he breathed, licking his lips as he felt the desire curl and heat his blood in a way that his anger had never done. Leaning forward, he nipped at full lips, groaning when they opened and he felt the nearly silent moan that escaped the other male. Darting his tongue out, he tasted his partner before falling into a kiss that was all teeth, tongue and rough, desperate need, Thor once more straining against the magic that held him.

 

“Release me, Loki,” Thor growled, blue eyes dark with his need for the slimmer male. He would rectify what he had broken in his youthful idiocy and keep the other male in his bed for good. They would fix all that needed to be fixed, one way or the other. And he would stop any that would try to hurt his brother, seeing now the scars that sat on his soul.

 

But first he would claim the body that haunted his dreams in the darkest hours of the night.

 

“And if I do? What would you do? Take me into custody and take the All Father’s place as King until he awakens?” Loki asked as he slowly licked over his lips, green eyes nearly black.

 

“No. I would take you on this throne before seeing to father after making my claim, starting on the road to fixing what I so callously broke,” Thor rumbled, eyes flashing with promise. Loki groan was soft, low and breathless as he ran his hands down over the strong arms, freeing them from the arms.

 

“I think I will just free this for the moment,” Loki purred, unsurprised when Thor grasped his hips firmly and pulled him close, hands more than likely leaving bruises upon his hips. He could feel the throb of nerves and strength in the spot and it dragged a slow moan from him before they came back together in a kiss, biting and sucking, trying to gain the upper hand.

 

Pulling away, licking a bit of blood off of where teeth had accidentally cut his lip, Loki gasped as the large hands on his hips rolled them to rub their groins together, his eyes fluttering closed as he let his head fall back. He shuddered in delight at the feeling of his brother, fully grown, hot and hard against his own length. There was no learning, no hesitation or youthful exuberance in the hands that were starting to tug at his clothing, loosening straps and ties.

 

No, Thor had grown in all aspects and was intent on using his knowledge to his advantage, wanting to drive Loki senseless enough to lose his grip on his powers and release him to truly claim him.

 

Feeling his coat loosen, Loki placed his arms down by his side, drawn slightly back and allowed the leather to slide off of his shoulders with a roll of his arms. The coat dropped to the ground in a puddle of green and black as he brought his own hands to Thor’s clothing, tugging and pulling, adding the cloak and shirt to the coat upon the ground. He had bared the older god’s torso by the time the other worked his shirt off, running calloused hands over his upper body, finding all of the spots that he had memorized so many years ago.

 

Sliding off of Thor’s lap, Loki worked his pants off, sliding them down his legs before kicking them to the side, the blond watching his every movement with dark eyes, waiting. Smirking, he reached down and tugged the boots free from his brother’s legs, using his magic to help him loosen and undo the buckles that held them on. Once that was done, he moved to the pants and worked them off, keeping a band of magic around Thor’s chest but allowing the other to lift his hips up to remove his pants, tossing them onto the ground.

 

“I used to imagine what it would be like to have you on this very throne. Still do really,” Loki purred as he once more crawled into Thor’s lap, nails raking over his skin as large hands came down to run over his thighs, hands pausing as his hips to grip where bruises were already forming.

 

“Did you now? Did you image riding me to our peaks, leaving both of us bruised, battered and drained, but oh so content?” Thor asked as his hands slid around to the ass that he remembered so well, finding it firmer but just as much of a handful. “I would often wonder what would happen if I took you to bed like I once did. Wondering just how much you had grown and changed,” he hummed, running his eyes down over the leanly defined body before him.

 

Loki smirked and once more buried his hand in blond locks, pulling Thor’s head back as he leant over him, brushing their lips together with a purr. “We both have changed in so many ways, Thor,” he stated as his free hand reached down and curled his fingers around the half hard length of the older god and stroked from root to tip. “I don’t believe that you were quite this big before,” he chuckled.

 

Thor leered up at him and slid one hand up Loki’s back before tugging on the long locks that he found. “Ah, but I am not a young man. I am fully grown, just as you are, and have learned many a thing in our time apart,” he growled. Loki shuddered in anticipation of what was to come as he was pulled into another kiss, giving as much as he took. His hands left their spots to roam over muscles that he remembered having been much smaller and less defined, finding spots that could still pull sounds of pleasure from his partner even as they rocked together.

 

Reaching between them, pulling away from Thor’s body slightly, Loki once more wrapped his hand around the rapidly hardening length and gave a strong stroke, pulling a growling moan from Thor. “Ah but you are so very hard for me, Thor. What would you do if I just leave you here, needing more but not able to get it from me? Would you use your hand upon yourself or would you find one of your women?” he asked, shivering at feeling a large hand cup his ass, fingers sliding over the ring of muscles that twitched in anticipation under the fluttering caress.

 

“I would not seek out another. I do believe that I will ignore all others and instead find pleasure with my hand if I must,” Thor rumbled, Loki closing his eyes when one of the teasing fingers pressed against the muscles, just enough to make them known but not yet push inwards. “I would see you come apart under my touch and beg for me to slide into your willing body,” he continued, watching the dark haired god moan and shiver in need.

 

“It seems, Thor, that you have learned quite a bit during our time apart,” Loki gasped as he felt his concentration on his magic slip. Thor took the opening and moved quickly to press him up against the back of the throne, legs wrapping around his waist and holding his hands over his head. “Thor,” the younger male gasped, shuddering in his hold.

 

“I will take you, Loki, and make sure that you know that you are not escaping my hold again,” Thor rumbled, the promise heavy in his voice as he knelt on the throne, brushing their lips together. “And then we shall figure out what to do for when Odin wakens from his sleep.”

  
“Do not speak of him when you are about to take me,” Loki growled, rolling his hips and getting a growl as Thor lowered his head to bite at where his neck and shoulder met.

 

“I will take you but I will not take you without something slick to ease my way, Loki,” Thor rumbled into one ear as his hand trailed down over Loki’s side and towards his ass, squeezing one cheek.

 

Loki growled and used a bit of his magic to call his jacket to the throne, focusing on it more then he should have to make sure he didn’t hit either of them. “In my pocket. I’m surprised that you even remembered that I need to be prepared for this,” he drawled, the breathless quality to his voice softening the sharp edge to his words.

 

Thor snorted. “I have lain with other men, but none of them were you,” he drawled, finding the small glass jar, raising an eyebrow at the fact that the other was carrying around a bottle of oil. “And just why are you carrying this about?” he asked.

 

“You never quite know when you will find a willing partner, Thor,” was the purred reply. Loki gasped as he was flipped around, his hands planted on the arms of the throne with one knee placed upon the cushioned seat. He moaned as strong hands grabbed at his ass once more and squeezed just right, drawing a wanton sound from him. “Thor,” he groaned out, trying to make it a threat.

 

Thor chuckled roughly behind him and ran his fingers over the twitching muscles in a teasing fashion. “I will give you what you want, Loki,” he promised once more. Pulling the cork from the bottle, he let it fall to the floor as he poured the oil onto his finger, and found it thick, slick. He had a feeling that the male who was trying rather hard to glare at him had made it.

 

Smirking, his fingers found the twitching entrance and slid a finger inwards, feeling the muscles relax around his fingers. Thor shuddered as the long body arched into the finger, Loki’s head tossing back as a low, long keen escaped from him. Taking in the gorgeous body before him, the bigger male growled as he slid the finger out before pushing it back in. He nipped at the pale skin of on the back before him as first one finger then two worked their way in and out of the willing body before him.

 

The roughness of the calloused digits sent heat through him, his nerves set on fire with every slide and stroke. He rocked in time with each thrust of the talented, knowing fingers, quickly losing all coherent thought. He could feel Thor smirk against his shoulder as the fingers buried in him twisted and a third finger slipped inwards, slick and large and oh so wonderful.

 

“Take me already, Thor,” Loki managed to get out before crying out as the fingers slammed into him.

 

“Very well,” Thor rumbled, removing his fingers from the grasping body that worked to keep them. Placing his hands onto Loki’s hips, he pulled him away from the throne and turned them around so that he was slouched in the seat with the younger god was in his lap, back to his chest. Loki gasped at the sudden switch of positions, his legs spread over Thor’s as he turned to look over his shoulder. “You will ride me like this. I wish to feel your pleasure.”

 

“You just want to watch your length slide into me,” Loki scoffed breathlessly, feeling Thor coat his length in oil between them, the tip brushing over his ass.

 

Thor chuckled and shifted enough to press the head of his cock against the twitching, stretched hole, holding the base as Loki balanced by placing his hands on his knees. Pulling the perched male back, the both groaned lowly as his prick was surrounded by tight heat, Loki shivering with the pleasurable burn of being filled by Thor. The blond god had always been bigger in so many ways than any other male and he was even bigger below the belt than his previous lovers now.

 

Grunting, the large god placed both hands onto the lean hips as Loki sank fully onto his length, barely allowing him time to adjust before lifting him and letting him drop down hard onto him. Thor growled as he clenched at the hips under his hands as he continued to move Loki up and down, hips rocking up and meeting the descending body with a resounding smack. Loki moved with him as much as he could, clenching around the driving cock and unable to stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping him.

 

He could feel the bruises rising under the tightening grip on his hips as his body sang with each hard stroke into his body. HIs own hands gripped at the knees under them, nails leaving behind crescent shaped marks in Thor’s skin. Whining, feeling the coil that had started to curl when he had first been filled start to tighten, his body shuddering as he continued to move over the older male.

 

“Do you want to find your peak, Loki?” Thor asked. His eyes were glued to Loki, the dark head tossed back with full lips opened as mewls, moans and keens escaped past them. His own voice was strained with how much he was feeling at the moment, loving how the younger god was loving every movement and touch that he did. His movements were rough as he thrust up into the pliant body even as he watched Loki’s hand move from his knee to curl around the hardness that bobbed with each movement.

 

Loki gasped as Thor growled and started to move faster and harder, working his hand desperately over his leaking prick. His body was on fire, his sounds becoming high and breathy as he continued to rock, losing the rhythm as his climax built. Gasping, the nails of the hand that still helped him balance dug into the skin under him before dragging down. A scream built as he spilled over his hand, body going rigid and entrance tightening around the still moving length.

 

Grunting and gritting his teeth, hands squeezing the lean hips once more, darkening the bruises under his hands, Thor’s attention narrowed down to the tightening muscles. Pressing up into the fluttering muscles around him, he growled and came, feeling Loki shiver at the added slickness. Panting and slipping free from the heat, he sat back in the throne and pulled the limp body back, sucking a dark mark into one shoulder.

 

“Now we figure out how to clear your name,” he rumbled, sounding completely smug about having reduced Loki into a limp body against his own.

 

Two weeks later found Odin awake, knowing everything that had happened between the time of his sleep andwakening, and Thor carrying an obviously bruised and battered body through the halls after going to the last of the clean up on one of the many worlds.

 

They had found a few of the Dark Elves and in their clutches, a much younger Loki.

 

Or so their story went.

 

Like hell were they going to admit that Loki and Thor fucking had set off a slight de-aging in Loki.

 

 

 


	7. Tiny Tastes and Defiled Bedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tiny Tastes and Defiled Bedding  
> Sequel to: Tiny Tastes and Defiled Thrones  
> Fandom: Thor  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Warnings: Some incest (not really since they aren't 'brothers' in the world of the movies, but still), 69ing, fights, a bit of violence  
> AN: This is a day late (and my chapter story is a day early) just because I'm traveling tomorrow! I'm heading up to an author's fair and my friend is driving me up there. So I'm posting this and that today. 
> 
> Why didn't I just post yesterday? I was exhausted okay? My back hurt (still kind of does), I had gone swimming with my friends (let me tell you working your way through water is no fun when your back hurts), and been fighting with the muse all damn day. So this is late. The other chapter is early.
> 
> Reviews are loved. Flames are used to roast marshmallows okay?
> 
> *~*~*~*

“ I swear, Thor, that you forget that just because I look young, I am not young!” 

 

The words that had been screamed came through the closed easily. They made the servant who was about to knock on it pause before sighing and knocking on it anyways. A severely pissed off Loki was the one who opened the door, green eyes taking in her before he grabbed the pile of bedding from her. She shivered when the door was slammed shut with a low growl. Turning back to Thor, he snorted and stalked around the large man, heading towards his table to drop the bedding onto it. “I am not some child that can be pushed into doing anything that you wish me to do. And we both know this, very well.”

 

“ Yes, I know all of this. But that does not mean that you can go about Asgard, doing what you please,” Thor rumbled in return. He just raised an eyebrow when Loki started to strip the bed. “You are still being watched, even with the story that was spun about you being caught by the Dark Elves when the stragglers retreated,” he continued. 

 

Loki snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. That is true enough. The best lies, as we all know, are the ones that are half truth,” he stated. He tossed the used bedding down the laundry chute. “Of course, with this, you replace Dark Elves with Chitauri and there you go. A plausible story.” He started to pull the sheets onto his bed, moving around the bed to smooth things down. He then pulled the thinner quilts used during the summer months on top of them. “And of course no one knows that it’s your fault that I de-aged. You and your damnable libido,” he muttered.

 

“ I did not hear you once complain about me and my, as you tend to put it, damnable libido,” Thor drawled. He crossed his arms and leant back against Loki’s dresser, thinking of how their conversation had started. He had come back from Earth, having dealt with the creation Ultron, only to find the fact that his brother was being followed around.

 

Snarling at him, Loki tossed a book at his brother’s head before he turned back to his bed, unsurprised when his brother had dodged out of the way. He started to smooth the blankets down before piling his pillows onto it once more. “I can not believe this. I know that I had lost my ever loving mind, as your humans are fond of saying, but what did I ever do to you to have you stalk after me?” he grumbled. Standing up straight, he eyed the bedding with a critical eye before nodding his head. “And don’t give me that lie about you worrying about me and what not. I do know a lie when I spot one. Especially when it comes from you.”

 

Thor looked away from them and shifted slightly, his lover and brother narrowing green eyes at him with a knowing glint. He cleared his throat at the very clear threat in them and sighed, running a hand through loose blond hair. “It is not because I do not trust you, Loki, or that others do not trust you either,” he stated. He wondered just how to approach the information that his brother wanted to know.

 

“ Then tell me, what  _ is _ it?” Loki huffed as he pulled himself up to perch on his bed, legs crossing. 

 

Thor ran his eyes over the now lounging God, loving the sight of the lean body that was on display. Starting with the feet that were bare of any coverings, he thanked whoever it was that the younger male preferred to not wear boots or socks in his room. His eyes ran up the long legs that were enclosed in tight leggings that lead to slim hips. He continued over the loose tunic that hinted at the muscles under it. Blue eyes ran up a long neck that still held a dark mark on his neck before meeting with laughing green eyes.

 

“ Curse it all, lover. I do trust you not to do something like what you did, Loki. It is the others that I do not trust with you. I did not know why I did not like the way others looked at you when we were younger, when you were this age the first time, but now I know better,” Thor growled. He crossed his arms and scowled as Loki’s eyebrow twitched upwards.

 

“ They have always looked at me as they do now. Like I am an abomination for choosing the path that i did seeing as I am a child of Odin. Or supposedly I was. They look at me now as if I will attack them in their sleep,” Loki snorted, waving one hand in the air.

 

“ Perhaps to your all knowing eyes,” Thor snorted. Loki just gazed at him with his darkly colored eyes, waiting him out. “When you are not paying them any attention, they stare at you with lust upon their faces and in their eyes. They would love nothing more than to have you in their bed and have you as their own. Some for just a night, if not shorter. Others for much longer. I do not share with others.”

 

Loki just blinked at Thor before he snorted, falling back onto the bed in laughter, shaking his head. “Oh by the powers,” he cackled, pushing him up and off of the bed. “You know this by now, Thor, I will not sleep with someone who I have no attraction to. I am with you and you alone, in your bed and by your side, my lover. I do not have any wish for another for whatever reason. As I said, you know this by now,” he stated. He strolled over to Thor and tugged on his tunic with an amused look.

 

Thor huffed in reply and tugged Loki close to his body,wrapping his arms around the other males waist. “I know this but I still do not trust others to not to try to use trickery on you to get what they wish from you. And though I know that you are well versed in lies, it does not mean that I do not trust that it would not happen.”

 

Loki snorted up at him, reaching up to tug on his brother’s hair, watching as Thor winced and looked down at him. “You can distrust them all that you wish, but I must be able to do my work in peace. I do not need to have you hovering over my shoulder as I try to do my research. You are, after all, very distracting,” he stated. Pulling away from the larger body, he picked up the book that he had thrown earlier before sitting back down onto his table. Once more, he pulled himself up onto the bed before aiming a scowl at his brother, catching the unhappy look on his face. “I am not joking you, Thor! I do need my peace to do my work otherwise the new healing potions shall never be done in time for when you and your merry band of idiots decide that it’s time to get hurt.”

 

“ Very well, I will let you work in peace as long as you promise that it will only be my bed and my body that you will have touching you,” Thor stated. Loki narrowed his eyes and gazed at him for a few moments. “Otherwise I will indeed continue to follow you around.”

 

Loki huffed as he rubbed at his face, groaning behind his hand. “I can not believe that you really don’t trust me not to fall for things.”

 

“ I do not trust others, and that is the problem. At least this way, your magic can make sure that any touches of a more sexual nature that is not mine will be rejected. Painfully,” Thor said, looking down at his lover.

 

Loki stared at Thor a bit more, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. “I had no idea that you had been able to figure out that aspect of my magic. How in all of the Worlds did you figure that out?” he snapped, curious and huffing. Thor smirked down at him and chuckled.

 

“ Mother was nice enough to tell me,” Thor said, tilting his head to the side. Loki just groaned and shook his head, snorting heavily.

 

“ I had wondered why you had made me promise that I would be a good boy and speak with you if something was to happen to me,” Loki sighed. He pulled his legs up onto the bed and crossed them, rolling his eyes. “Very well. I, Loki Laufeyson, shall only engage in anything sexual with one Thor Odinson. All others who touch me with sexual intent shall be denied during the duration of our relationship. Or unless we both agree on including a third person to our bedroom play or relationship,” he swore. He rolled his eyes once more as he felt the magic settle over him. Thor beamed at him and pushed away from the dresser, standing straight once more. “Are you happy now?”

 

Thor just chuckled and strolled over to him, pushing his brother back onto the bed and settled between his legs. Loki just huffed at him as he shifted. “I am very happy.”

 

“ I do hope that you know that I am really unhappy with you right now,” Loki drawled. He smirked, feeling the way his lover’s body came to rest against his own, watching the face above his own. He raised an eyebrow when full lips pulled into a smirk. “And if I didn’t like sleeping with you, you would be finding rest in your own bed. Because that promise will go both ways. I will not let you take another when I can not.”

 

“ Much like you, I have no urge to take another to bed,” Thor rumbled. He dipped his head to the nose at the long pale neck, smiling as Loki sighed and pressed up into the soft kisses on his necks.

 

“ Not even the lovely Lady Sif?” Loki asked as he smirked. Thor grunted and lifted his head to glare down at him. “You do realize that she wants nothing more than to replace me in your bed don’t you? And by your side also.”

 

“ And yet she is not one that I want. We have had a few times together and it was nothing memorable for me,” Thor admitted as he shrugged one shoulder. “I wish for a lover who gives as much as they take. She was boring in bed. She is a wonderful warrior but she tends to hold herself much to tightly when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh.”

 

Loki stared up at his lover, blinking as he absently moved his hands to tug at Thor’s belt, getting it loose. “Are you saying that you did sleep with her but didn’t continue to do so because she is, as the humans say, a cold fish in bed?” he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Did you not please her enough for her to loosen up while with you?” he asked.

 

“ I was able to please her just fine,” Thor huffed down at him. He sat up so that he was sitting on his knees, feeling Loki shift his legs to lay on either side of his thighs and hips in a comfortable position. “I was not as pleased as she had been though. She did not wish to reciprocate in nearly anything when we slept together. She did not seem to enjoy very much foreplay outside of my mouth on her. I must have a lover and partner who enjoys playing just as much as I do,” he continued. He felt as Loki slid off his belt, watching as it was tossed to the other side of the bed, landing next to the edge. He watched as it slid off of the bed onto the floor with a soft hiss of leather on cotton.

 

“ Oh dear. So all she wanted was the pleasure but she did not want to do any of the fun work?” Loki snorted, feeling Thor rock his hips into his own. Hissing, he groaned as his blood heated and roared through his body, hardening his prick. “Now that is no fun, now is it?” he gasped. He reached up and placed his hands over his head, stretching out his body with a groan. 

 

Thor rumbled his agreement and slid his hands down over lean hips, thumbs rubbing at the lean curve of where hip met thigh. “Indeed it is absolutely no fun at all. I prefer my bed partner to have quite a bit more spirit, more fire. And you do fill that need quite well,” he stated, his hands sliding upwards. He worked Loki’s tunic up and over his head, tossing it to the floor with no care about where it ended up landing, smirking down at his partner once more. Humming his pleasure, he leant down and nipped at a mark that was still present on Loki’s ribcage, one of the few places that he could get away with placing marks without them being healed the next day.

 

Sitting back on his knees again, Thor hummed and smirked down at Loki as he relaxed back on the bed, watching him with a smile. “Well, I am glad that I seem to have fire and spirit enough to keep up with you. And that I’m not going to drop any more of my years,” Loki chuckled, his voice laced with clear lust.

 

Thor chuckled lowly as he tugged on the laces on both sides of his brother’s tights. “Oh yes, that would be a worry if you were to get much younger. As it is, I do have to remind myself that I am not robbing the cradle as the humans say,” he said. He got the laces loose and shuffled back on the bed to full strip Loki of his bottoms. Once he had gotten them down, he hummed in delight at the pale body that laid before him.

 

His brother had never been much of a fighter during their live, but that still didn’t mean that there wasn’t a hidden strength in his leanly muscled form. He had made for fights pole styled weapons, such as his favorite weapon, the glaive. Loki always moved with deadly precision, taught by their own mother, who had once been the mistress of long ranged fighting and dirty tactics. Her youngest had soaked everything that she had taught him up with great glee.

 

Even now, while in their shared bed, Thor knew that he had his lover on his back because he wanted to be there. Growling lowly, he leant over his lover and captured Loki’s lips with his own, feeling the lean body melt under him and open his lips in invitation. With their tongues coming together, the two moaned, Loki tugging at Thor’s tunic and breaking the kiss to pull it off.

 

Flipping Thor back over onto his back, Loki smirking in pleasure as he rolled his hips with a smirk. “Well, well now. What is it that you’re going to do now?” he asked, playing with the leather throng that held Thor’s pants closed, getting it loose. Thor chuckled and rolled his hips so that their hips rocked together, drawing a soft pleasure filled sound from his lover. “I am still very mad at you, I will have you know,” the younger God stated as he slid off of his lover’s lap, tugging off his pants. He was, as always, glad that he didn’t allow anyone to wear shoes in his rooms past the receiving rooms as he tossed the pants to the side.

 

“ Yes, I know this,” Thor grunted. He sat up to bury his hand in soft, black hair and drew the other male into a deep kiss. Loki made a soft sound into the kiss and reached up to tug on blond hair as he climbed back into his partner’s lap, groaning at skin on skin contact, rubbing against his lover. 

 

Thor groaned into the kiss himself, and slid his hands down, hauling Loki up into his lap, squeezing at Loki’s ass before he flipped him back onto the bed. Once more, he settled between long legs and rolled his hips. The two moaned, Loki hooked one leg over Thor’s thigh, using it to pull his bigger partner closer with a soft purr of pleasure. Rubbing together, they allowed their hands to explore the other’s bodies, trying to outdo the other, even together in their bedroom. They always looked for new ways to tease and arouse each other.

 

Pulling away from his lover’s very tempting lips, Thor slid down over Loki’s body, teasing his way as he followed his hands path, watching him closely. Loki hissed and pressed up into the hands over his body, encouraging him to continue on with his teasing movements. He moaned happily when Thor brushed his lips over his stomach, just barely teasing his hard length that was starting to leak, just ever so slightly. Blue eyes stared up at him as the other stroked his tongue over the underside.

 

“ Who would have ever thought that you are such a tease in bed?” Loki groaned. He thumped his head back against the bedding as he tugged on Thor’s hair. “Give me your hardness. I wish to taste you as you taste me,” he demanded.

 

Thor smirked at him as he slid back up Loki’s body, flipping them over so that he was once more under his lover. “I will give you what you want but this way instead. So I do not squish you under me again,” he explained at the blinking curious gaze he got.

 

Loki just snorted at him and shifted around so that he could present his hips and erection to Thor, his own face barely coming even to his lover’s hips. “Well, if you insist,” he chuckled, his long fingers curling around the ample length before him. He silently wished for the height that he had lost with his deaging before he opened his mouth and took in the tip of the cock. He moaned when Thor followed his actions, he sighed when his hips were pulled slightly down, one arm resting on the bed and giving him a better angle.

 

With his eyes closing in bliss, he hummed softly as he slid forward enough to take more of the hard cock into his mouth. He rocked slightly as he moved back and forth, Thor groaning around the length in his own mouth. He placed a large hand on one hip and helped him to rock, both knowing that they both could not get their partner much further into their mouth. Loki solved that problem and wrapped his hand around the part that he couldn’t get to easily.

 

Thor rumbled softly and sucked firmly upon his lover’s length, stroking his tongue over the hardness.

 

Loki gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of his larger lover’s erection and shuddered hard as his lover sucked hard on him in retaliation. He moaned when calloused finger teased over his hole, rocking back into the fingers. He squeezed the hip under his hand and took Thor into his mouth as far as he could before he pulled back and sucked hard.

 

Thor’s hips twitched as he groaned and shifted his hand to play with his lover’s entrance a bit, just stroking over it before reaching out to find the cubby hole in Loki’s headboard. Finding it, he grabbed the jar of oil and slicked his fingers before he slid one slick finger deep into the other’s body, drawing a surprised moan from Loki. The larger male grunted and concentrated on not hurting his lover accidentally as heat roared through him with the deepening suck.

 

Shuddering and swallowing around the length in his mouth, Loki pressed back into the finger, moaning as the finger shifted and stroked over his inner walls. He could taste the bitter-sweetness of the God’s pre-cum coating his tongue and making his own pleasure twist tighter. The large finger worked to tease him as Thor groaned at his own taste of the younger’s own pre-come, knowing that they both were close to the edge.

 

Loki yelped around the prick, giving it a hard suck as he locked his jaw to stop himself from closing it as the finger stroking in him twisted and stroked over his prostate. He felt the vibrations from Thor’s chuckle ran up his cock, but didn’t care too much. He didn’t care about his brother’s amusement, to aroused and balancing on the razor's edge of his rapidly coming climax. He continued to work on teasing over Thor’s own length in an automatic response, trying to give his lover just as much pleasure as he was feeling before he found his pleasure.

 

He cried out, forced to pull off of his lover’s cock and tossing his head back, shuddering as a second finger jointed the first one and stroked heavily over his sweet spot. The dual pleasure of having his sweet spot being teased and the knowing mouth that was on him was quick to send him over the edge, shuddering heavily. He didn’t even notice that his hand was still wrapped around the hard length of his brother, squeezing him tightly and bringing Thor over the edge with him.

 

Mewling as come landed on his face, uncaring about the fact, Loki rolled his hips back into the teasing fingers before he went limp over his lover. He felt Thor go lax under him and pulled his fingers out, removing his mouth from around his softening length. He moaned softly in protest as Thor shifted him to lay back onto the bed, his lover simply chuckling as he sat up and smiled down at him.

 

Thor hummed as he noted the fact that his lover had white stickiness that was drying on his lover’s face and in his hair, needing to be cleaned off. Standing up with a pat to Loki’s hip, he padded into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Leaving it to heat, he returned to the bed and gathered the limp Loki from the bed.

 

“ No, I don’t wish to move,” Loki promised, pressing his face into Thor’s shoulder. Thor just chuckled as he carried into the now steamy bathroom. 

 

“ I know this, lover, but you will be most displeased if your hair is stiff with my spend come morning,” Thor teased. Loki twisted a nipple roughly in return with a snort. “Do that some more and I will end up taking you under the shower.”

 

“ Not at this moment, you are not!” Loki complained. He glared up at Thor as he pulled away slightly, eyes narrowed. Thor chuckled and stepped into the shower, setting him down onto his feet and watching him letting the water wet his hair down, face turning to the spray. “At least not if you wish to stay a male.”

 

“ Yes, yes, so you say often,” Thor chuckled, using some of the water to clean himself of the slight mess from his own come. Once they had cleaned fully and dried off, they fell back into bed, Thor curled up behind his lover with a chuckle. Loki stretched his body with a soft groan before he curled up under the blankets. “Are you sure that I can not still follow you around while you worked? I am sure that I can get the rest of those who want to bed you to back off with a bit more glaring. Possibly even some more random bouts of sex on a table or two.”

  
Loki growled at him and pushed Thor off of the bed with one hand. He sighed happily with the sound of the thud of his brother hitting the floor with a groan. He curled back up and smirked at the huffing that came from the large God on the floor.

 


	8. Just a Sketch (Tony/Steve oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just a Sketch  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Tony, Steve  
> Word Count: 1,493  
> Warnings: Tooth rotting fluff  
> AN: I am exhausted. Still getting over the book fair that I had gone to earlier this week, but I'm here to post this and the chapter of Whisper to Me. Enjoy all.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“ You’re staring rather hard at that sketchpad there, Steve,” Tony drawled as he walked up to the lounging soldier, placing a glass of juice by him with a raised eyebrow. “You know you need to drink some orange juice here,” he said when Steve shot the glass a look.

 

“ Yes, I know,” Steve sighed, putting the sketch pad down that had a light outline down but nothing more at the moment. “What pulled you out of your lab so early?” he asked as he picked up the cup of juice in place of the sketchpad and sipped at it.

 

“ Jarvis told me that you were sitting here and brooding instead of in bed like you’re supposed to be,” Tony said, flopping down on the couch next to the other male, putting his feet up on the coffee table, brown eyes running over the long body of Steve. “So tell me, what has you brooding so hard that my AI is worried about you?” he asked, tilting his head in Steve’s direction.

 

The broad male sighed softly and rubbed a thumb over the side of the glass in his hand. “I can’t stop thinking about Bucky,” he admitted after a few minutes of just thinking.

 

“ He was the Winter Soldier wasn’t he? Before he started playing ‘kick the octopus’ with Hydra,” Tony mused, scratching his cheek, reminding that information, getting a nod from Steve. “He was a good soldier from what my father told me. When he wanted to talk about that time,” he drawled.

 

Steve shook his head and smiled slightly. “Yeah, though he and Howard tended to butt heads over the smallest shit. He was not happy when Howard wanted to run tests. Called him a fool and glared any time he came around him. Bucky was really, really protective of me. He was like a brother to me really.”

 

“ Still is, I take it?” Tony asked, crossing his legs and twitching his foot in time with his thoughts. Steve smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, figured as much. Aunt Peggy talked about him a lot, along with you. At least when she had the urge to talk about you guys,” he hummed, Steve shooting him a surprised look. “What? My dad knew her and I grew up calling her Aunt Peggy,” he huffed in amusement.

 

Steve just shook his head in some amusement and drained the last of the juice in his glass, putting it down onto the table before them. “I keep forgetting that you knew her when she was still so young and vibrant,” he sighed. “Do you go see her?” he asked after a moment, looking at Tony, getting a sigh as he looked down at his hands.

 

“I do, every couple of weeks at least. When I remember, I try to do so every week. Her bills are paid in full, she has the best care that I can get her, and her grandkids have full on scholarships when they head to college,” Tony admitted, shrugging one shoulder as a soft blush spread across his cheeks. “I did the same with her kids. Have one working in my research departments now actually, doing Alzheimer research.”

 

Steve stared at the younger male, blinking several times at him, mind reforming his opinion. He hadn't expected Tony to have so many depths to him but he did. He was smart and funny. Charismatic. But he didn't like people in general. Those who were lucky enough to get under his armor got treated to sass and genius like nothing else, but they were also watched over carefully and taken cared of if Tony thought that they needed it.

 

Just look at the tower that Tony had revamped. He had turned half of it into regular offices for his business, but the rest was apartments, training rooms, and a lab for those who played with science for the Avengers. Even Clint, who was somewhere at the moment and living outside of New York as far as they knew, had a place he could stay if he wanted to. Despite how much they argued and picked and prodded, Tony still looked after them because...because why?

 

“Why are you so willing to protect all that you can?” Steve suddenly blurted out, Tony looking up and staring at him like he had just sprouted tentacles and started to cackle about taking over the world.

 

“Uh...what?” Tony asked, shaking his head in surprise. Steve sighed and rubbed at his face with one hand as he tried to get his thought process in order.

 

“Why are you so willing to do all of this for us? I mean, a place to stay that is hidden away from those who would do nothing more than bug us day and night. So many training rooms that we can use one each day of the week and still have extras to choose from. Hell, even official positions on your staff with a good paycheck,” he ticked off, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

 

Tony sighed and reached out to grab at his tablet. “That's a bit of a hard question to answer,” he started slowly, shaking his head with a twitch of his lips. He opened a file and tapped it against his hand, staring at it before showing it to him. “Both you and Bucky have accounts that were pushed for by my father and Aunt Peggy. The rules were until your bodies were found, you would be paid, taxes paid every year, along with the proper pay raises. That's part one. I just keep things going properly and things are ready for when you're finally settled. The paperwork came through finally for your cards and the such.”

 

“We have...accounts?” Steve asked, staring at Tony with wide eyes before looking to the tablet when it was handed over. “But why?”

 

“Because, before you were found, you and Bucky were both MIA only, not declared dead,” Tony said, shrugging one shoulder before smiling softly. “Aunt Peggy and dad made sure of that. They wanted the two of you returned before declaration of death.” He took a deep breath. “I grew up learning all about you and the Howlies, Steve. You were some mythical figure, some shining example that I could never be.”

 

“Tony,” Steve breathed out, eyes latching onto Tony's face, seeing the sadness that was rarely actually seen on the mans face. “Were you really compared to me? By Howard?” he asked, leaning forward on his knees.

 

Tony snorted and nodded. “Yeah, I was. I didn't have the right friends, I wasn't nice enough. I wasn't passionate enough. Shit like that. So I over-compensated in the long run and then my parents died,” he said, shrugging one shoulder with an amused look on his face. “But during all of those years, never once did I have a real friend. Yeah, I had Jarvis, and he was a good man, but he was more of an uncle then anything, not a friend that I could have used. So when I started to make friends later in life, I tried to make their lives a little easier.”

 

“But you were never really seen with anyone that could be considered friends,” Steve said, Tony smiling softly.

 

“Yeah, well, I didn't want the few that I had dragged into my insane life,” Tony snorted, sitting back. “Rodney is the only friend that I've kept in my life and he does pretty well. I damn near pushed him away when I was sick, before I created the new reactor,” he said. “I was terrified of dying. Still am.”

 

“Didn't stop you from pushing that missile up into the portal,” Steve teased, getting a snort from Tony. When the younger male slapped a hand against the others chest, he caught the calloused hand and stroked over it with a soft look. “You didn't need to do all of this, really. Thank you.”

 

Tony smiled as a slight flush worked its way over his cheeks. “I want to do it. I know I'm not the easiest to get along but it's the least that I can do,” he hummed in return. Steve hummed softly and tugged Tony into his lap, wrapping his arm around a slim waist.

 

“Yeah, but I have a few ideas why you're so hard to live with,” the large man purred, watching Tony become a stuttering school boy with his first crush in front of him. Smirking, he tipped the others face up and brushed their lips together slowly, getting a soft sound of delight. They ignored the fact that there was someone pounding on the common rooms door, demanding to be let in before the “raccoon with serious mental issues” killed him. Or tore down the door. Whatever happened first. They were to intent on just kissing and learning each other.

 

 

 


	9. Spiritual Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Byakuya, Ichigo  
> Word Count:  
> Warnings: Nothing  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I am fine. I promise. I went to the hospital early Saturday morning (about 4) due to issues with a new pain killer that I had been prescribed. It was supposed to be a nice medium between my lightest pain killer and my heavy hitter, but instead it sent me to the hospital with a reaction.
> 
> I now have an anti-nausea and unhappy gut muscles. I'm doing better though. I was dehydrated because I couldn't drink anything without setting my stomach off, so I did have an IV hooked up to me. Where as it should take about two hours if they're not pushing it, it took me about an hour to get the drip into my system.
> 
> That tells ya something. But I promise I am FINE now and that I hope you enjoy this new story. Hugs and cookies to all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“I’m still kinda surprised that you came around here,” Ichigo drawled, flopping onto his recliner. He watched as Byakuya took his own seat on the dark couch that had come with the recliner and the coffee table.

 

“I’m still surprised that you thought to move to New York for your college career,” Byakuya drawled, taking the tea cup with a nod of his head. Ichigo shrugged and picked up his own cup.

 

“I wanted to get away for a while. I spent three years without an ounce of power, unable to see the creatures and souls around me. Then I have to deal with an insane fucker of an ex-substitute Shinigami while regaining my damn powers. I’m tired,” he sighed, rubbing at his face with a frown.

 

Byakuya tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly at the young male before him. Indeed, Ichigo looked tired, but freer. Happier. It looked as if Ichigo had found some freedom in the last four months since he had left Karakura Town to arrive in New York. He had arrived just as they had finished up the major reconstruction from the alien invasion that the world had heard about, finding a rather nice apartment that his trust fund that had come from his mother and Ryuuken could pay for.

 

His bank account from the Seireitei also helped to cover his costs of living.

 

“I’m glad that you have found a place to rest and relax,” Byakuya stated, Ichigo smiling and nodding his head. “Have you seen anything since you’ve arrived?” he asked, pulling out a sliding keyboard phone, a design that Mayuri had created after looking over the types of phones from the Living World.

 

“Souls that are being sent over to their rest occasionally, but no hollows so far, which is surprising for a city this big,” Ichigo mused, watching as his friend type in the information into his phone. “I’ve talked with a few of the souls running around and was told that Hollows don’t like the taste of the city. To much pollution in the spiritual fabric or something like that,” he continued, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“I’ll get readings of the city when I call in next,” Byakuya promised, Ichigo nodding his head and standing up. “Do you have any current reports?” he asked, looking up as the younger male moved to the small computer desk that sat near the windows.

 

Ichigo hummed in a thought and nodded his head, using the mouse pad to print out the information that he had gathered in the last few weeks since his last check in with Seireitei. “Here. Not a whole lot considering that I’m so damn busy with school, but enough, I think, to get a start on things,” he said, Byakuya nodding his head and taking the papers.

 

Shifting through them, one black eyebrow raised as he looked up at Ichigo, the male sitting down with a huff. “Who are these Avengers?” he asked, pointing at the summary of the Avengers.

 

“Super hero group. You have the super soldier, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Frozen in the ice since the early 1940’s, and was defrosted about a year or so ago. I think. I can’t pinpoint the exact date. Then there’s Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. He’s a genius billionaire, owns various Stark companies and used to make weapons,” Ichigo hummed. “At least up until he was caught in Afghanistan by a terrorist cell and escaped in some way or another. There’s hints of a very large suit. He’s doing work with clean energy now.”

 

“I remember hearing about that. We do get important news in the Seireitei,” Byakuya stated when he got a curious look from Ichigo. “Tell me about the others. There are six total correct?”

 

“Yes. Along side Rogers and Stark, there is Bruce Banner, who had a particularly nasty run in with gamma radiation and turns into a giant, green rage machine. As one spirit said,” Ichigo snorted. “The Hulk is quite powerful but scary strong. Then we have Thor, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder, along with a few other things that escape my memory. He and the Hulk apparently have a very...violent friendship going on. Think me and Kenpachi in the same room.”

 

Byakuya shuddered at that thought and shook his head. “I do not want to think of that, thank you very much. The last time you two were in the same room, you destroyed it and three buildings,” he stated, getting a smirk from the other man.

 

“Yes, well these two will destroy New York city again if they were allowed to do it,” Ichigo snorted. “The last two are S.H.I.E.L.D. assassins, code names Black Widow and Hawkeye. I can’t find shit on them but that’s not surprising,” he drawled. “Though, you remember that soul that kept flickering on and off of the lists of need to collects? I found out that he’s getting better every day and is now working as the Avengers handler,” he continued, smirking at Byakuya.

 

“Interesting.” Looking over the summary once more, Byakuya sighed and rubbed at his nose. “So, they are what stopped the invasion and are still together?” he asked.

 

“Yep,” Ichigo hummed, brushing his hands through his hair, the longish locks falling around his face. “I see them getting around sometimes. I’ve even met Thor in the supermarket. The guy has a serious thing for poptarts,” he snorted, crossing his legs and putting his feet up onto the coffee table and nearly melting into the recliner with a huff. “And I mean a clean off the shelves thing. I was able to get a box off of him though since it was the last week of the month and I was out of food for breakfast.”

 

“Sounds like he is a good man. I have heard of the family that Thor comes from. It has been many a century since they have been to Earth,” Byakuya stated, tapping his bottom lip. “I will be here for a while so perhaps I can get information on them, see what Yamamoto-soutaicho wishes for me to do.”

 

“You need a place to crash?” Ichigo asked, wondering just where the noble was staying. There weren’t too many places that he could stay that were good enough for him, or so it seemed.

 

Byakuya shook his head. “No, I have a penthouse in a high class hotel that affords me privacy and a place to keep my gigai if things need to be taken cared of,” he stated, Ichigo eyeing the gigai before smirking.

 

“Isn’t that the new one from Urahara? Like the ones that the Vizards use, right?” he asked, Byakuya nodding his head. “Nice. So, want to stay for dinner? I was thinking of making some soup since it’s so damn cold out there.”

 

“What kind of soup?” Byakuya asked as Ichigo stood once more, following after him to the kitchen.

 

“Miso or maybe some ton-jiru. Haven’t decided yet,” Ichigo chuckled, smiling at his friend, glad that the other was so comfortable with him and so very open to a friendship. Especially the way they used to be at one time. It was such a nice change.


	10. Spiritual Lovers 2 (Phil/Byakuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Byakuya, Ichigo, Avengers  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: some violence towards a hollow  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I burnt the hell out of my leg via ramen broth. Boiling ramen broth. So I now have a nice bright red patch and an itty bitty blister on my thigh. But I didn't have to go to the hospital. Thankfully. *sighs*
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this story. *hugs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Strolling through the streets of New York, Byakuya found himself feeling bored and slightly off balance from the fact that there were so few souls wandering the streets. Even in Tokyo there had been at least three or four souls per street. But here, there seemed to be only one or two souls every four or five streets. He had even gone to where Ichigo had told him that there was a cluster of souls who kept watch on things for a time, souls that had already passed over but kept coming back due to strong ties to someone who still lived.

 

It had been interesting to meet such a mixed bunch of males, especially considering not all of them were Americans. They had told him that they were known as the Howlies, had lived to ripe old ages with only some complications from their part in the second World War, and were connected to a few people.

 

It had been an interesting discussion with the souls.

 

But now, he was walking around the city around where his hotel was located, just having passed Stark Tower when the fluctuations of power reached his senses, making him pause and take a moment to figure out just what he was feeling. Mentally cursing, he felt the strains of a hollow dancing on the edges of his sense before taking off into a run. He had a feeling that Ichigo would have been notified, but it would take him time to get to where the hollow was.

 

He just hoped that the voices that he was hearing didn’t mean that there other people that were in the line of danger. He may be able to fight while in the specialize gigai he was wearing but that didn’t meant he could do so in front of people. Sighing as he came around the corner, he found the Avengers staring at a very large hollow, all of them dodging the tentacles that came from the large creatures back and the swinging fists.

 

It almost looked as if it was just on that border-line of being smart if it wasn’t so stupid.

 

“ _Damn it all_ ,” he breathed to himself as he noticed that the one known as Thor got smacked out of the sky, quickly reading bakudo number 37: Tsuriboshi, shooting it off and watching the light race to where he wanted it, spreading and sticking to the buildings to catch the falling God. “ _As Ichigo-san says, I am not getting paid enough for this shit,”_ he grumped as he got the attention of not only the Avengers, but also the hollow who swung around to look at him, glowing eyes narrowing.

 

“Shinigami,” the hollow rumbled as Byakuya dragged off the jacket that was wearing, finding it restrictive and dropping it to the ground.

 

“Stay back!” Clint called out from his perch as Byakuya came skidding to a stop only to have to dodge out of the way with a rather impressive flip that landed him on top of a light. “Or...not. Did everyone else see that?” he asked, his earpiece sending him the squawks from Tony. “The fucking hell?” he asked.

 

“Pay attention to what’s going on around you, Barton. The creature isn’t showing up on any camera but it does show up on the thermal video cameras,” came Phil’s voice as the hollow started to lumber towards Byakuya who displayed some amazing agility as he dodged and weaved out of the attacks by the hollow, drawing it away from the Avengers. “And the person showing us that even guys can be as flexible as Romanoff, is showing up on my videos so I have no idea what’s going on. I’m waiting for one of our people who knows about this shit to answer our calls.”

 

“I have a feeling I know, my friends,” Thor replied, dropping to his feet as the webbing that had caught him dissolved into what looked to be sparkles. “But I will have to tell you after this is done with. I believe our friend is doing something…”

 

“Doing something?” Tony asked, turning to face the hollow, finding the male standing before the charging hollow, one hand flat and held before him in a half-prayer position while the other hand was creating symbols before him.

 

The chanted words made them all pause as Byakuya’s body glowed with power. “Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii!” he called out, finishing with the symbols as he shoved his hand out, the power slamming into the hollow. Seeing that the creature was twitching ever so slightly even under the power of the spell, he narrowed his eyes and called upon Senbonsakura to himself and pulled him free of his sheath, using his speed to slice the hollow mask in half.

 

Sighing as the creature started to disintegrate, he slid Senbonsakura back into his sheath and looked towards the Avengers, Tony shoving his mask up as he returned his zanpakuto back to his place in his soul. “How the hell...what the hell?!” the man of Iron sputtered, Thor walking up to him as a van pulled around the corner and up to them.

 

“I believe that I know what you are, though I had thought that your people were those of no bodies but the spiritual ones,” Thor rumbled, smiling as Byakuya just gave him a cool look. “My father told me of the ones that have no real name in the language that we speak, and spoke. I believe the basic translation is that of God’s of Death,” he stated. “And the creatures...hol. Hollows I believe yes?” he asked, Byakuya nodding his head.

 

“Hai, anata ga tadashidesu” Byakuya stated, getting curious looks and making him sigh. “Yes, you are correct. Forgive me, I am still reminding myself that I am in the Americas instead of in Japan,” he explained. “And, you are Thor-san yes? And yes, I am what is known as a Shinigami, which translated means God of Death or Dead God,” he continued, nodding his head. “I am sorry that you had to deal with a hollow though. You should not have had to deal with it.”

 

“Well considering it started to attack us right after we just defeated someone…?” Clint drawled as he walked over to the group. Natasha stood just a bit away, keeping her eyes on the new man as Coulson stepped out of the van and walked over the group, Bruce joining them with a blush on his cheeks and holding up his pants.

 

“Who exactly are you?” Natasha asked, gray eyes sliding over to her as one eyebrow raised in her direction.

 

“You will not find my name. At least not in the current systems. I died when I was almost sixteen, nearly three hundred years ago. I am Byakuya Kuchiki,” he stated, moving to pick up his jacket and brushing it off with one hand. Phil watched his every movement with dark eyes as Byakuya looked to the side, watching as Ichigo slipped back into the shadows with a nod. Rolling his shoulders, he turned back to the others. “I take it you will want a full report? I do wish to remind you that I will not be held in any form or fashion. Spiritual power isn’t containable if you don’t know what to do,” he drawled, giving them that warning.

 

“It seems as if you know a lot about us, Mr. Kuchiki,” Phil finally said, Byakuya smirking at him. “But if what you say is true, it would not be surprising. If you can join me in the van, I will take you to the Avengers tower and we can talk,” he suggested, Byakuya shaking his head.

 

“This is no insult to you, I do not know you. I do not trust you at this moment. I will meet you there,” Byakuya stated, turning to walk down the street.

 

“But that’s nearly a two mile walk back,” Steve said, blinking when the noble stopped and looked over his shoulder, smirking slightly. “Wouldn’t it be faster and easier to just take the ride?” he asked.

 

Byakuya snorted and shook his head. “After what you just saw? Are you really sure?” he asked, getting wary looks. “No, it will be faster to travel on my own. I shall meet you there, out front,” he said.

 

“Very well,” Phil stated, agreeing to it and all of them blinking when the male disappearing from sight with just a ruffle of the wind. The agent found himself curious about the male and just what kind of world he was a part of even as he climbed back into the van, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Steve joining him, Thor and Tony flying back to the tower.

 

As the group headed towards the tower, Byakuya stood with Ichigo, watching the young male lean against the wall. “They are rather interesting. But it is a bit worrisome that there are hollows here, especially since you do have control of your powers. So I know that you are not attracting them,” he stated, Ichigo shrugging one shoulder.

 

“Not me. I think it’s the fact that there were so many deaths during the invasion. It leaves the land with a fresh history of death, and this is New York,” Ichigo drawled, shrugging one shoulder. “Death is always refreshed here, but something like that? It’s heavy,” he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “So you gonna tell ‘em about me?”

 

“Not right now. I will should things go well. I will be by your home to turn in the report,” he promised, Ichigo pushing away from the wall with a nod before adjust his twin zanpakuto and disappearing with a bit of misplaced dust. Sighing, Byakuya headed off towards the Avengers Tower, smirking to himself about how things were going.


	11. Spiritual Lovers 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Byakuya, Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,322  
> Warnings: Lots of talking  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: My leg is now peeling. I get to take random damp clothes and scrape the dead skin off. The joy of it all. Really. But I come to you with this. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Arriving at the tower, Tony walked down into his newly rebuilt penthouse, allowing the automatic removal of his suit to remove it, rolling his shoulders when he was finally free from it. Thor landed behind and followed after, looking very thoughtful of what had just happened.

 

“I'm still trying to wrap my head around what we just saw,” Tony stated as the rest of the Avengers, plus one Phil Coulson, walked into the penthouse, a laptop bag in Phil's hands. “Did we really just see that?”

 

“If you mean, did we just see a guy who looks like an aristocrat from the Feudal Era of Japan in modern day clothes beat some creature with some odd chanted words, a bit of sparkly light, and what looked to be a katana that appeared and reappeared in his hands?” Natasha drawled as she took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs as she undid her Widow Bite gauntlets, pulling them off. “Yes, we did see that. And he's going to be getting here soon if what we saw of his speed is real,” she continued.

 

Thor chuckled as he found the box of poptarts that Tony kept for him, sitting down on a chair as Bruce disappeared into a room to replace his pants. “He is a God of Death, as I said,” he stated. “He hails from the place that you call Japan. The islands there.”

 

“He called himself a Shinigami, I believe,” came Bruce's voice from his room. “As he said, it translates into God of Death or Death God.”

 

“Sounds interesting. What do we know about Shinigami?” Phil asked as he sat down and pulled out his laptop, opening it and logging into Tony's secure wifi network. Connecting to the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer, he looked to his people, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Jim once told us that the death gods were either beings that ranged in what they did. Either they went and lured a person to their death, or they were a demon that made humans want to leave their lives and go to death. They were varied beings,” Steve said, having pulled off the cowl and face mask of his suit and putting it to the side along side his shield. “But this guy...he wasn't anything like what was thought of Shinigami.”

 

“Of course not. The Death Gods that you know of were creatures that are known as Hollows. They are, from what I remember of my lessons, souls that lost a part of themselves,” Thor rumbled, opening his first poptart and taking a large bite out of the pastry. “I was not one for history and stories of a world that I had only seen once or twice myself.”

 

“Did you at least learn where the knowledge of them came from?” Clint asked, having perched on the back of a couch behind Natasha, Tony sitting next to her with his own laptop in his lap, fingers flying over the keyboard.

 

“He met one just after the war against the Frost Giants,” Thor admitted after he chewed and swallowed his bite of food. “They had come to collect the souls of their people from their land, seeing as at the time each land had people who took care of those who passed,” he continued, nodding his head. “Apparently they had just formed an organization instead of just being loosely associated with one another, cleansing the hollows and helping souls to their final rest.”

 

“It sounds as if they're like the Japanese version of the Grim Reaper,” Steve said, eyebrows furrowed before he shot a look at Tony who had made a noise of triumph under his breath. “And this...Byakuya is one?”

 

“It looks like it. And it looks as if things are happening over in Japan,” Tony drawled as he pulled up some newspapers from Japan, Jarvis adding a few more tabs to his opened tabs. Turning on the TV, he sent the tabs to the screen, allowing the others to read what he was reading at the time. “Seems as if there had been some odd happenings going on over there, including giant footprints appearing in solid concrete and roads, buildings being destroyed like something was smashed into them, and later people dropping dead before reviving,” he read over, shaking his head with wide eyes. “How the hell was this not on the news?”

 

“Because our people do their jobs correctly,” Byakuya purred into Tony's ear, standing up as the man yelped and lunged forward, clinging to his laptop as the others turned to stare at the bored looking Shinigami.

 

“How the hell did you get in here?” Tony squeaked, landing on his ass and trying to calm his heart as Byakuya stared at him with dark gray eyes, one black eyebrow hitched upwards.

 

“Your AI allowed me in when I landed on the roof,” Byakuya stated as the sun started to peek over the horizon. “He was nice enough to lead me into here,” he continued, eyeing the screen before snorting as Bruce walked out of his room finally and headed for the kitchen.

 

“Would you like some green tea, Kuchiki-san?” he asked, Byakuya looking to him before nodding his head in agreement. “It shall be ready in a few minutes. Please, ignore the idiot on the ground and take a seat. Perhaps you can fill in a few details for us?”

 

“Of course,” Byakuya hummed, sitting down and smirking at Phil who was staring at him. “Thor-san, I believe your father actually met the sou-taicho at one time, just when he had established the government and the academy.”

 

“I believe the man's name had been something with a Y,” Thor rumbled, Byakuya nodding his head. “I am not the best to talk with about such times. I know of the great battles of the Allfather, but I do not know the smaller details of them or things that were not of battles. I, at one time, was more interested in fighting then learning. That was more my brother's love then mine.”

 

“That sounds remarkably like one of the divisions that I deal with daily,” Byakuya drawled, getting a booming laugh as Bruce walked out with a tea service tray in his hands, placing it down and pouring the fragrant green tea into one delicate cup.

 

“I hope you do enjoy the tea, Kuchiki-san. I found this particular blend in a small cultural store that I found,” Bruce stated, Byakuya taking the offered cup with a bowed head, respecting the mild-mannered male before him.

 

“I am sure it is fine. You seem to know honorifics rather well,” Byakuya stated, keeping tabs on the two assassins that had moved to different parts of the room, feeling just the barest flutters of spiritual power coming from the two.

 

Bruce smiled and nodded his head. “I spent time traveling around the world, exploring the seedier parts and helping those who were unable to find the proper care,” he explained, flushing at the respect in the gray eyes.

 

“So, Mr. Kuchiki, can you tell us what you are? And who you are? Much less where you come from?” Coulson asked as he reached down into his briefcase and pulled out a digital recorder with an outside microphone. Starting it, he sat back and smiled slightly at Byakuya, raising an eyebrow at the other man. “And perhaps what you did to that creature. Hollows correct?” he stated, getting a nod.

 

“Indeed. I hope that you all had some sorts of sleep because this will take a bit of explaining,” Byakuya said, tasting the tea with a pleased hum. “Banner-san, the blend is delightful and steeped just right.”

 

“Thank you, Kuchiki-san,” Bruce said, smiling as Thor joined him on a loveseat, everyone taking up seats even as Tony just watched him warily.


	12. Spiritual Lovers 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Byakuya, Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,650  
> Warnings: Lots of talking  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: My leg is STILL peeling. *sighs* The fun of it all. And I'm up before 5 AM. So I'm going to watch my Masters of Horror 2 disc set (cause there is just awesome with pure joy on them okay?) and post this. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Tapping the his fingers against the cup in his hands, Byakuya sighed softly and wondered just where to start the information. “How about you tell us what you are exactly,” Phil suggested from his spot, Clint perched in a small niche near him, watching the new person carefully. Natasha stood and joined her friend, settling against a wall.

 

“ I am a Shinigami, as I said. A Death God. Something of a Grim Reaper but with different duties that I must do daily,” Byakuya stated, watching Phil type something into his laptop, unconcerned as to what he was typing. He would give them the needed information of the spiritual world and that would be that.

 

“ And you’re here for what reason?” Phil asked, taking control of how the questioning was to go.

 

“ I am here to meet with our Substitute Shinigami who is currently living here. My orders were to see if he was just not doing his job or if his reports of only two hollows in the last eight months was true,” Byakuya stated, neatly sidestepping any mention of a name. “I have found that he is correct. Souls are usually sent to their final resting places without much fuss and rarely stick around. Considering the history of this land, all of the blood and pain that taints it, that is very surprising, but not quite as much as one would think.”

 

“ What is it you mean by that, friend?” Thor asked, leaning forward with a curious look upon his face, blue eyes watching the careless grace of the warrior before him.

 

“ I mean that most of the souls that are still here are those that have a connection and they are just staying long enough to say goodbye before passing on. The hollows are those that were filled with anger, pain and hatred when they died. All three, not one or the other,” Byakuya stated, stripping what was going on down to the barebones. “I am now here to just help our Substitute for the time being as his classes pick up in intensity and to help the last of the souls from the invasion pass.”

 

“ I see,” Phil hummed, eyes flicking to where Natasha and Clint were muttering back and forth in a mix of Russian and Greek. “So, name? Age?” he asked.

 

“ Age...well, I’m about to turn 300. As I told you, I died when I was 16, regressed to about ten years of age and was re-raised by my clan,” Byakuya stated, shrugging one shoulder. “My name is Kuchiki, Byakuya, and I am the head of the Kuchiki Clan. At least of those who are dead.”

 

“ Dead...huh,” Tony grunted, holding his StarkPad in his hand and messing with something or another. Jarvis merely opened the scanned copies of historical records that the clan kept for those family members who had been lost due to distance or death. “Wow...died from a infection after protecting your family?” he asked, Byakuya nodding. “Do all of you remember how your lives went?”

 

“ Not all souls will remember when they go to the Seireitei. They have to have a certain amount of what you would call spiritual energy. Even a small spark will be enough to remember bits and pieces. The more that you have, the more memories you keep,” Byakuya hummed, sitting back in his seat and finishing the first cup of tea. “When I was living, I had been training as a warrior priest for my family, my younger brother going to take the seat as head of the clan due to the fact that even then I had power. It was enough to label me as what is known as a medium in this time.”

 

“ But back then you were either a priest or you were a demon,” Natasha drawled from her place, Byakuya nodding his head. 

 

“ Yes. So when I died, due to the fact that I had my memories and power, I was taken in with my mother and father, who had died during that attack, and became heir to the head of our clan,” he continued, nodding his head in acceptance when Bruce offered him a refresh of his tea. “Thank you.”

 

“ Okay, outside of your own personal history, what can you tell us about this Seireitei place?” Phil asked, being careful that he got the unfamiliar word correctly.

 

“ Okay, to understand the Seireitei, you need to understand the world around you, including the world of the spiritual,” Byakuya stated, putting his filled cup to the side. “The world as you know it is indeed split by a veil that very few of the living can pierce, and viceversa. It takes power, it takes time, and in some cases, it takes training,” he continued, eyes watching everyone. “There are four levels to this dimension, only three truly accessible. There is the living world, where we are now, there is Hueco MUndo, which is kind of a limbo that Hollows tend to live in. There is, of course, Seireitei, which is where the souls go, somewhat akin to what you would call Heaven, if you would. And finally, there is Hell.”

 

“ Hell is real?” Clint asked, Byakuya nodding his head.

 

“ Quite real. From what I was told by my contact, it wasn’t all that hot but mostly stomach churning depending on where you go,” Byakuya stated, waving a hand. “Now, spirits, the souls of Earth bound souls, are known as Pluses. They have chains that come from their heart and are something that connects them to their humanity. If they do not pass on, they become Hollows.”

 

“ Wait! So that thing was a human soul?! And you just killed it?” Tony burst out, eyes wide as he stared at the annoyed looking Byakuya.

 

“ If you would let me continue, I could have told you that the job of the Shinigami is to purify such souls and return them to their original state,” Byakuya hissed, shutting Tony up, making the man click his jaw shut. “Now, as I was saying, when a plus is sent on, they go to their respective after-world depending on where they were born or where their heart felt was home. There are indeed Grim Reapers but they operate in a different way then Shinigami. 

 

“ Seireitei is a part of the Soul Society, where souls continue to live until they either are reborn or rejoin the life stream, whatever appeals to them most,” he continued, smoothing out a bit of a wrinkle in his shirt. “There was a war a few years ago, centered around Karakura Town. That particular traitor has been dealt with, as have subsequent threats that have popped up. It has been long and hard, but there is now balance once more in the three worlds. And there has been a massive overhaul of the Seireitei’s government to.” He smirked at the memory of that particular rant that had come from Ichigo about how the way they were being run fucked with everything and everyone.

  
“ So how is it you are able to be seen by us and others?” Phil asked, closing his laptop after saving whatever it had been that he had been working on.

 

Byakuya hummed and held up his hand. “It’s a specialized gigai that an exiled shinigami created for himself and several others just over 100 years ago.” He smirked softly. “I can call forth my zanpakuto at will and use it if I deem it needed. Or I can shed it and fight in my spiritual form.”

 

“ Do all Shinigami fight with katanas?” Phil asked.

 

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at him. “Zanpakuto. They are called zanpakuto. And yes, we do. We have zanpakuto spirits and there are three levels to each one. The first form is the sealed state, which is where you shall see most zanpakuto in. The second form is the shikai, and is called forth with an incantation. A short one. They usually get larger and turn into different forms. Then you have the bankai, which isn’t achieved without much training and work. They are large, amazingly so, except for a few of them, but those are built more for speed and power then strength. As for who controls what, there is the sou-taicho, who is the head of the Gotei 13, which the Shinigami work under. Under him are the taichos of the twelve other divisions, the sou-taicho controlling the First Division.”

 

“ So kind of like the older government systems,” Thor rumbled, Bruce giving him an amused look as the large god sat back.

 

“ Indeed. Under the taichos are the fukutaichos. Each division has one of each, who then watch over the third seats down to the twentieth,” he continued. “The lower seats tend to share the position while the top five seats tend not to share those responsibilities. I myself am a taicho.”

 

“ So why are you here?” Phil asked. “From what I can gather, you have quite a bit of work that needs your attention in the Seireitei.”

 

“ I do but I am also best at diplomatic missions, such as the one I’m on now,” he drawled. “It is getting late and I have given you much information. I must take my leave while you absorb all of the information.”

 

“ Do you have a way to be contacted?” Phil asked. “Just in case I need more information.” Byakuya’s lips twitched as he pulled out a small card with a handwritten number on it.

 

“ My cellphone. Call me and leave me a number I can get ahold of you should I be unable to answer,” he stated. Phil nodded and the group watched as he left the way he had come in, everyone just staring. 

  
“Well...who else needs a drink?” Tony asked, smiling broadly. 

 


	13. Spiritual Lovers 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Phil, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1366  
> Warnings: Lots of talking  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Okay, so my leg isn't peeling any more, but now I'm having trouble lifting my arm. *sighs* Yeah, just dealing with the pain stabbing through my shoulder. I'm working on getting it better, but eh, shit happens.
> 
> Okay, enjoy all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting in a cafe across from Fury, who was still hiding, the man wearing a hat and glasses to hide himself even more, Phil looked at the other man. “You’ve heard of a few things like that?” he asked, having filled in the man about what they had learned from Byakuya.

 

Fury nodded his head. “Yeah. Our mediums would tell us to ignore certain things or places during certain times. Which always turned out to be a good thing in the long run,” he stated, Phil nodding and tapping a few more things into his computer. He had learned so much about the spirit world from that one meeting and had learned even more when he had been sent several links from a guy who called himself Substitute2. The e-mail hadn’t been traceable, coming from a service that had no hold in the living world apparently.

 

The information that had been on those sites, in those journals, had been gleaned by those who were apparently brilliant when it came to the world of the supernatural, but were written off as cooks. Most of them were people with high paying jobs that they loved to pieces, but by the looks of it, they also had an interest in the hidden world. Many knew things about the creatures named hollows, much more than what they had learned from Byakuya.

 

He was still reading and sifting through everything, making notes on what he wanted to ask the Shinigami. He also wanted to know about the various people that the man worked with and how they worked. He hadn’t had subject to learn about in a long time.

 

Fury gave a snort of amusement. “It looks like ya might end up being busy for a while,” he drawled, putting down some money. “I’ll leave ya to your work. I have to get going here though. I have a few leads that I need to follow up on and figure out if they’re worth it,” he continued, Phil looking up.

 

“Of course. Good luck with that, Fury,” Phil hummed, standing up and shaking his hand with a slight smile. As the other male left, he sat back down and continued to go through the blog posts of someone who talked about everything from ghosts to various types of cryptids. It was someone else sitting down next to him, the thump of a bag preceding them, that made him look up from his laptop with a glare.

 

Brown eyes just gazed back at him with some amusement as an orange eyebrow raised. “Hey there,” the young male, just barely into adulthood to Phil’s eyes, drawled, waving one hand at the waitress.

 

“This table is taken,” Phil stated, tone clipped. The young man huffed softly and smirked.

 

“Oh I know,” the young male drawled, ordering a french vanilla cappuccino, heavy on the vanilla.

 

“They why are you here?” Phil asked, eyes narrowing as the waitress left with the order, having refilled his coffee cup.

 

“Byakuya-san sent me to talk with you, actually,” was the simple reply, a long fingered hand reaching down into his bag and coming up with an odd badge. It had 5 sides to it, an odd looking skull carved into it along with two lines behind it crossing behind the skull. “I’m the substitute shinigami. And this thing used to control my reiatsu when I’m stuck in my body, but...not any more.” He snickered at the surprised look on Phil’s face. “My teachers fixed that little fact early on. Anyways, I’m here to tell you about everything that has happened in the last four years.”

 

“Everything?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow as the young male nodded his head and took his cup from the waitress.

 

“Well, almost everything. There’s a few things that I can’t tell ya due to privacy issues and the such, but I can tell you a few things,” he said, nodding his head with a smile.

 

“So tell me what you can,” Phil said, leaning forward and staring at the other man with some interest.

 

“Well, about the time Ironman was dealing with the new arc reactor and that one guy, I was learning about my heritage in Japan. Let me tell you, having a tiny shinigami shove a sword through my chest wasn’t what I would call fun,” the younger male stated. “By the way, I’m Ichigo. It’s a pleasure and leave my name out of any and all databases, please. I do have some enemies who know how to hack after all.”

 

“Of course, I promise not to place your name into any database or report from now on,” Phil promised, Ichigo nodding his head in thanks, smiling softly at him.

 

“Thank you. Anyways, my story started when I was fifteen,” Ichigo started, telling the memorized male about how he had gone from untrained substitute to one of the Serietei’s most powerful fighter. He talked about how he had learned how to harness his power and how he was made to be a Shinigami by his blood line alone. He talked about the people he fought, met, and befriended through the years.

 

He spoke of the enemies that they had fought and defeated with their own losses, near losses. The Winter War, and the Bounts, and Muramasa, and everyone else. About how for nearly a year he had lost his powers, watching his friends take over as the Seireitei tried to figure out the best way to get his power back for him. How the Vizards had been there for everything, including their own stories into the tale that he went over.

 

Phil listened to it all, buying them lunch when it came time to eat. When Ichigo finished, he drained his cup of water and slowly stretched. “Damn. You...have gone through quite a bit for one so young.”

 

“Yeah, let me tell ya, it wasn’t fun,” Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. “But I survived it, that’s for sure.”

 

“You did. Byakuya helped you?” Phil asked, Ichigo smirking at him before shaking his head.

 

“Nah, the guy was seriously overly protective of his baby sister and she was my best friend. Before we actually came to a balance, he didn’t like me as far as he could throw me,” Ichigo snorted. “We’ve gotten better though in the last year.”

 

“That’s good,” Phil hummed, sitting back as he stared at Ichigo as the young man pulled out a wallet from his bag and counted out some money, putting it down. “I could have covered your half of the bill.”

 

“I have more then enough to pay for my own food,” Ichigo stated, smirking and slinging his bag over one shoulder. “I have class. But listen, you have a lot of information to go through, so if you need something, just send me an e-mail. I’ll get it and I’ll respond as soon as I can,” he promised, Phil nodding.

 

Watching the young man leave, he wondered if Ichigo was so strong, what did that say about Byakuya, who damn near beat him when he was still mostly untrained. He had a feeling that the older of the two had picked up his own training ever since that day and had worked to do everything that he could to be strong. Standing up, Phil, sighed and put the rest of the bill down onto the table before leaving himself. He saw Ichigo board a bus but turned towards his own vehicle, climbing into it and starting.

 

Ichigo was right. He had a lot to think about and a lot to put down into a personal journal. He also had to tell the Avengers what he had learned, while keeping Ichigo’s name out of it.

 

As he pulled out into traffic, he wondered just what he was going to call the young man while telling his story before deciding that he should probably call Byakuya to make an appointment to talk with him again. He wasn’t going to admit that he wanted to talk with the noble some more and that the man intrigued him like no other had before.

 


	14. Spiritual Lovers 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Phil, Byakuya  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: Lots of talking  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Update on my leg: Discoloration is my scar. Joy. Update on the arm: I'm heading back to physical therapy for it once more and getting an MRI done. We will HOPEFULLY see what's wrong with my darn shoulder.
> 
> But for now! I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter! *giggles* Hugs for all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at his phone, eyes narrowed and fingers tapping on the counter, Phil sighed and reached out to snag it up, flipping it open. He pulled out Byakuya’s number and dialed it, listening to it beep twice before starting to ring.

 

“ _Moshi moshi,”_ came the rolling voice that was accented, making Phil smile and lean back.

 

“Mr. Kuchiki, it is Phil Coulson. I was curious if you were free to meet me in a few hours for lunch. I met your counterpart and he told me his story but I would like to ask a few things that may take time to detail and I really don’t want to pull him away from his classes,” Phil greeted, getting a low chuckle.

 

“ _So you have met Ichigo-san. Very well, Coulson-san, I shall meet you in a few hours for lunch. Say twelve, seeing as it is only eight?_ ” Byakuya drawled, making Phil chuckle softly.

 

“That’s fine. Do you know where the Starlight Cafe is? Good food and drink, plenty of privacy,” Phil offered.

 

“ _I do know where it is. I go there when I wish for a late night treat,_ ” Byakuya said, chuckling softly. “ _I shall meet you there at noon._ ” With that, the two hung up and went about getting ready for their meetup. Phil arrived first and took over a booth in the back, watching as Byakuya arrived, wearing a pair of tailor black jeans and a loose green shirt, finding him easily.

 

“Mr. Kuchiki,” Phil greeted, Byakuya chuckling softly and shaking his head as he sat down, putting down the coat that Phil hadn’t noticed to the side.

 

“Please call me Byakuya if anything. I find the way American’s say Mr. to be distracting,” the noble stated, Phil nodding his head.

 

“Only if you call me Phil,” came the reply as the waiter came up and took their orders for juice and coffee. They told him they would order in a few minutes after looking over the menu.

 

“Can you tell me just what it is you wanted to ask me about?” Byakuya asked as he gazed over the menu. He had had food off of the late night menu, which was meant to soak up alcohol and help people stay up if need be, but the day time menu’s were lighter by the looks of it.

 

“I wanted to learn about the history of some of your...enemies doesn’t quite sound right since some weren’t really enemies but those following a charismatic madman, so to speak,” Phil stated as he went over the menu with the other male. His eyes caught the special and he decided on that, flipping the menu closed before pulling out the small pad that he had written his questions down.

 

“You want to know what made them tick right?” Byakuya asked, closing his own menu once he had decided on what he wanted.

 

“Yes,” Phil stated, the waiter arriving with their drinks, putting them down before them with a smile. After taking their orders, plus appetizers of fruit, he looked to Byakuya once more and leant forward. “I want to know what drove the Bounts, and this Muramasa character. And even those who followed after Aizen. There’s a lot that he didn’t know and couldn’t tell me.”

 

“That’s because, as much as he does know, there are just somethings that he doesn’t. Not because he doesn’t want to, but because some of it is intensely personal to some people and to others, it’s a dark part of our history that we don’t like to return to,” Byakuya replied, shrugging one shoulder. “He told you why he invaded the Seireitei, yes?” he asked, Phil nodding his head. “Well, before he even came, Aizen was weaving his web, so we’ll start with him.

 

Phil leant forward and started to listen, eyes wide as he stared at the pretty noble as he talked about how Aizen first joined the Gotei 13, twisting his webs and laying his traps. He learned about how the man went from brilliant man with a bright future to someone who had twisted his person. It was a dark tale of potential lost and of mistakes taken by those who thought that they had all the power to do whatever they wanted to do.

 

It was memorizing and carried them through their lunch before Byakuya told him about Muramasa and Koga. He felt for the young noble and the plight that his grandfather had to deal with, condemning one of his children’s husbands to be sealed, the man losing all that he was to insanity that had crept into his mind. Including his zanpakuto. He felt for the desperately searching Muramasa, Byakuya’s own voice full of his own pain for the lost zanpakuto whose own wielder had lost the connection between them.

 

He winced at the end of the zanpakuto but was glad that Ichigo had been there for him.

 

As they continued to talk, this time about the Bounts and their origins, they ordered dinner, Phil learning even more about the man and how he thought. How he felt. It was a learning experience for him, hearing these stories from some man who had watched it all. Had seen so much in his own time, during his long, long life.

 

Looking at his watch as he sat back, slowly stretching, Phil grunted and blinked. “Well, it’s nearly eleven,” he said, shaking his head with a smile, the other male smirking.

 

“It can be amazing just how many details there are in the stories, even when they are of the bare bones of the story,” Byakuya stated, playing with his fork as he finished the pecan pie that he had tried. “They are long and filled with such sadness, but the way most treat them you would think that they were emotionless creatures.

 

Phil shook his head with a small smile. “No, I don’t think they were. It sounds as if most of them were misunderstood and trying to get something that they can not get,” he hummed, flipping closed his note pad and tucking it away, having filled it most of the way with his notes.

 

“They were,” Byakuya nodded as their waiter brought their check with a smile when he waved at the man. “I rather enjoyed this, considering that we were going over some very touchy topics,” he continued, standing up and grunting softly, stretching his arms with a sigh.

 

“Even if we were talking about such subjects, I enjoyed doing this,” Byakuya agreed, getting a soft smile from Byakuya. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again, but just...being with one another. I’m sure that you haven’t been to a movie before.”

 

“Not since they were still black and white,” Byakuya admitted, blushing lightly as Phil took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I would like to go see some with you though.”

 

“I will have to call you to make a date for us,” Phil drawled, leading Byakuya out of the cafe after dropping the money to pay for their bill and the tip down onto the table. “Would you like a ride back to your hotel?” he asked.

 

“It’s not that far,” Byakuya promised, pointing to a large building with a smile. “I can walk to it just fine. But next time we go out, I do suggest that you pick me up.”

 

“Of course. Penthouse yes?” Phil asked, Byakuya nodding before pressing a kiss to the side of his lips with a smile before heading off.

 

The agent hummed and watched as Byakuya walked off, enjoying the way that he walked before heading to his car. Sliding in, he checked his phone and snickered softly at the amount of text’s from the group, going to the last one which was from Tony. The “Are you sexing him already?” made him burst into laughter before he regained his self control and shook his head with a smile.

 

Starting the car, he headed back to the tower to start planning for his date with Byakuya, finding himself looking to the future.


	15. Spiritual Lovers 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 7  
> Characters: Byakuaya  
> Word Count: 1,377  
> Warnings: cursing  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Still waiting to hear for the Physical therapy. Fun times. *rolls eyes*
> 
> But I should be good for the moment as long as I don't do bad things. *sighs*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Byakuya was finding himself rather enjoying his life in the living world. He had set it up so that he could spend more time in New York since the Avengers knew him and trusted him, it wasn’t hard for him to convince his superiors to allow him to do it. During that time, he had found a better place to live with the help of Tony, who offered the top floor condo of a building that he owned. He had also gone around on the occasional patrol when Ichigo wasn’t able to do so.

 

He found New York to be loud and annoying, the people made him want to lose the mask of a noble, and he was often wondering just why he was there. But then he would find a new park that the Avengers had opened, walked down a street that had at one time be destitute, but was on the up and coming because of Tony or of Steve, both men putting their considerable wealth and power to good use.

 

He would remember just why he was there when Phil came over with fresh vegetables and sake from Little Tokyo, and would make such delightful dishes that they teased the palette. He would remember why when he was pulled into a slow kiss by his boyfriend, making him hum softly in delight before pulling away and doing dishes.

 

Byakuya often chuckled when his boyfriend teased him about his older sensibilities, and not wanting to sleep with the other man just yet. He did have plans for their first time after all, but he wasn’t going to tell Phil that just yet. No reason to spoil the surprise.

 

Outside of his dates and random patrols, he also took care of the occasional soul that he came across, sometimes sending messages to loved ones about where this will or that will was, where someone’s diary was. Where they had hidden the paperwork for bank accounts. He felt good when it helped someone and even better when he could call in a credible tip about a family being tormented by some idiot because their father died with their money.

 

He also took out hollows, rare as they were turning out to be. The Avengers had him on speed dial just in case they ended up running across a hollow during their own fights. It was all getting to be rather interesting for the young clan head.

 

Byakuya of course worked hard to keep his paperwork up to date and his clan running smoothly. He got everything sent to him and held meeting via a specialized computer that had Tony nearly drooling over it the moment that he saw it. Byakuya had introduced the billionaire genius to Urahara before promptly hiding from the two as they discussed things that he had no interest in learning.

 

Phil had to promise him that he wouldn’t let the two genius’ test anything out on or around him before he would leave his apartment. The one time they had even thought to, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had promptly glared them into submission, Ichigo dragging Urahara off by his ear.

 

It had been highly amusing to Byakuya at the time, along with his boyfriend.

 

Of course, Byakuya and Phil also went out on dates. Phil got rather creative in what he did and where he took the noble, especially after doing a bit of digging around to find out just what had gone on when Byakuya had been living.

 

Seeing as he had lived during a time of turmoil, he took him to places that were filled with nature, mostly the parks and the botanical gardens. They would often picnic or if it was to cold that night, they would go to small cafes and sit at a window, just talking and drinking coffee. Phil also took his boyfriend to see the exhibits that were in the various museums, the agent learning that Bucky wasn’t quite as dead as everyone thought he was.

 

“ Yes, he’s hurt. No, he doesn’t have any memories of his life as far as we can tell. No, he isn’t awake so he can’t be tracked. I’ll talk with my people and see if we can figure out his history though.”

 

They didn’t tell Steve, not yet. Not when he was still hurting so much over losing so much.

 

Byakuya was quickly finding himself happy to be away from the Seireitei and was surprised that he didn’t miss it as much as he thought he would have. He often stood on the balcony of his home, wrapped up in a warm robe that had joined his collection of clothing and wondered if he could get away with continuing to live as he was. His clan was watched over by Rukia, who would one day make a wonderful clan head if he so chose to step down. He was able to do his job just fine in the living world, especially since Urahara had worked out an in and out box that sent files back and forth along with the computer.

 

Sighing, Byakuya pushed away from the railing as the sun rose over the skyline, shivering softly in the cold breeze, turning to step into his condo and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the tea kettle and poured some of the hot water into a prepared tea cup, watching the liquid turn dark as the leaves steeped. Once it was ready, he removed the tea ball and tossed the leaves away before adding a bit of honey.

 

He was to meet with Ichigo later that day to discuss a few other things. He had to make sure that he wouldn’t be invading the young males space if he did ask for a semi-permanent place as the Avengers liaison for the Seireitei. He didn’t want to strain their relationship, simple as it was at the moment and still oh so new, but he also didn’t want to go months, if not a year or more, before he got to see his lover.

 

He knew that one day Phil would die and go to the Soul Society, having checked Phil’s name in the Book of the Dead, but he was alive and whole and well. And Byakuya wanted to be with him during the entire time. He didn’t want to give it up.

 

He didn’t want to give up the late nights together. He didn’t want to give up the dinners that were eaten in front of this movie or that movie. He didn’t want to give up the long walks and picnics and museums...He just didn’t want to give it all up. Not yet.

 

Sighing, Byakuya picked up his tea cup and sipped at it, eyeing his phone and contemplating when he should call Ichigo. He knew that the young man had probably ended up studying late into the night, having an evening class with an upcoming test, so he didn’t want to disturb his sleep too early. He jumped though when the phone vibrated, making him lunge for it and grab it up off the counter.

 

Seeing that it was Ichigo’s emergency line, he flipped it open and dug around for the soul pill that he kept around for himself. “Yes?” he snapped, finding the pill as the sounds of a fight came over the line.

 

“ Fucking...Byakuya, get your ass down to downtown! Somehow one of the idiots got their hands on hollows and are using them to cause havoc,” Ichigo snarled into his ear. “They have some kind of collar on them, so they’re doing what he’s tellin’ ‘em to do. I need help. The Avengers are kicking the fukers ass but I can only do so much.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” Byakuya promised, staring at the phone when a cut off curse came from the line and the call ended. Pausing, he allowed himself to curse heavily and swallowed the pill, calling out instructions to his body as he dashed out of his window and towards where he could feel the battle really heat up now that he was out of his body. “Fuck,” he muttered, taking to the roof tops and using all of his speed to get to the fight.

 


	16. Spiritual Lovers 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 8  
> Characters: Byakuaya, Phil, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,400  
> Warnings: cursing  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I really hate my insurance. They need to listen to me. *sighs* I'll deal with them later.
> 
> Until then, enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

“You were hurt.” The words were clipped as Ichigo rolled his eyes and finished bandaging up Byakuya.

 

“You’re good. Just let Phil fuss over ya for the next few days,” Ichigo stated, standing up and packing things away. “If he gets worse, call me and I’ll go grab Hanataro or someone from the Fourth,” he told Phil, getting a sharp nod before leaving the condo via the window once he was sure that no one was watching.

 

Phil sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “You were hurt,” he stated again. Byakuya just gave him a look before stiffly standing, hissing softly as the bruises and cuts tugged in protest.

 

“Yes, I was. It is a part of my life,” he said, shaking his head with a sigh. “The same way as you nearly met your own end at Loki’s hand,” he continued, shuffling over to his wardrobe. He was already in his gigai, the item taking on his wounds as it was designed to. The bandages would also transfer to his soul when he left it if he had to. He was really glad that Urahara had created such a body based off of Ichigo’s own. “I am still a Shinigami, Phil, and I still have to deal with those hollows that do come here.”

 

“I know,” Phil sighed as he moved to gently push Byakuya down onto his bed and going to get the sleeping kimono that his lover preferred. Helping him into it, stripping off the other one to wash while Byakuya rested, he made sure that the other male had plenty of blankets to rest again. “I didn’t think it would make me worry that much to see you go flying after a swipe of those claws.”

 

Byakuya smiled and reached out, stroking Phil’s cheek with one hand, eyes soft. “Calm your worries, my love. I am whole and healthy, I promise you. I have had worse, dealt with worse. These aren’t even bad enough to actually get someone from the Fourth. Between Ichigo-san and I, I will live just fine. I just need to rest for a few days,” he promised.

 

Phil sighed and laced their fingers together, smiling at the other male. “Yeah, fine. Just as long as you stay whole and hearty, I’m good,” he chuckled, Byakuya rolling his eyes. “How about I call out for lunch from our favorite Japanese restaurant? I think they make it extra good just because they like you,” he teased, hiding his worry.

 

“I am simply polite to them. They like you well enough,” Byakuya sniffed, allowing his boyfriend the chance to calm himself. “Order meat heavy dishes, but not beef. Chicken, pork, fish. That sort of thing,” he said. “I’m going to need to extra calories and protein to heal properly.”

 

Phil snorted and stood to go to the one landline that was in the condo. Along side it was the menus to their favored order out places and several numbers with kanji next to them. Once he had ordered the food, making sure that he got enough for the next day and ordering a few other things from the Chinese restaurant that sat next to their favorite Japanese restaurant, he put the phone back onto it’s cradle and took a slow, deep breath.

 

He wasn’t worried about his lover. Byakuya was right, he would be fine with Ichigo’s help, who was rather good with healing minor things and stopping the bleeding of other things if it came down to it. But still, to Phil, it had been heart stopping to see his lover go flying across the street as the Avengers took out the stupid idiot who had collared the hollows. Ichigo had quickly taken out the last of the hollows and moved to gather Byakuya, bringing him back to the condo.

 

Rubbing at his face with a grunt, Phil walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small bottle of vodka, pouring some of it into a cup. Leaning against the counter, he caught the sound of keys tapping, smiling at the fact that his lover had obviously grabbed his computer and was working on typing up his report of the battle. He would have to get a copy of it the next day, after he was sure that the wounds were healing well.

 

Sipping his vodka, he strolled over to the windows and watched as rain started to come down, creating a kind of hazing effect on the view. Phil’s eyes danced over the blurred and shining lights, mentally hoping that Ichigo had gotten home alright. He shook his head and peeked into the bedroom, smiling as he caught sight of Byakuya leaning against the pillows, a small table over his lap and fingers pecking away at the keyboard. He gave thanks to whoever had given him his boyfriend and made a note to buy something nice just because.

 

Finishing off the bit of vodka, feeling his nerves settle down once more, he smirked as the doorbell rang. Putting the cup down into the sink, he pulled out the money from the small stash that he kept there and went to pay for the food. He laughed softly when he found both of the delivery boys there and paid them, along with a good chunk for their tip before closing the door, bags in hands.

 

Shaking his head with an amused look, Phil put the bags onto the kitchen counter and pulled down two plates and grabbed the tray that would carry everything. Dishing up the food and putting the plates onto the tray, he grabbed some iced tea bottles and chopsticks before walking into the bedroom. “Alright, put the computer away. I have food,” he drawled, putting the filled tray down.

 

Byakuya stared at the tray before shaking his head with a smile. “I see you went a bit insane with the food there,” he teased, getting a low chuckle as Phil took his own plate, stealing an egg roll from the pile that was offered.

 

“I figured we’d mix and match tonight,” Phil stated, waving his chopsticks. “You know, there’s something that’s been bugging me lately,” he drawled as Byakuya carefully dipped some chicken into a dip.

 

“Oh?” Byakuya asked, eating the piece of chicken as he looked to his boyfriend.

 

“I thought you would be gone by now, having to return to the Seireitei, and have to leave me,” Phil said, voice sounding just a bit sad about that idea.

 

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. “No, not going anywhere any time soon. I’ve been working on being the liaison between the Avengers and the Seireitei. I just got the approval from Yamamoto-sou-taicho when the doorbell rang,” he admitted, blushing at the happy glow to Phil’s eyes. “I didn’t want to leave so soon. I have to go back for a couple of months every year, minimum, but I don’t have to leave for two straight months if I don’t wish to. I can go for a month every six months.”

 

“I think I can deal with that,” Phil replied, nodding his head with a smile. As they ate, he stared at the other male before shifting, crossing his legs on the bed and facing Byakuya. “I have a question and if you don’t want to, I’ll ask it again later.”

 

“Ask me what?” Byakuya asked as he shifted through his food, looking for more chicken.

 

“Would you like to move in with me?” Phil asked, Byakuya jerking his head up and blinking. “I know that I’m still living and all, but I...well, I want to spend as much time with you in case I don’t get to keep my memories when I do die…”

 

Byakuya smiled softly and reached out, taking Phil’s chopsticks, putting them aside with a chuckle. “Come here and kiss me. You have to ask your Avengers to help us move though since I’m not going to be able to lift anything,” he drawled.

 

Phil smirked and put his food to the side, sliding his fingers through black hair, tugging his lover closer to pull him into a slow, loving kiss. All was right in his world at that moment and he couldn’t wait to introduce everyone to their other Shinigami ally. There was going to be so much fun to be had very soon.


	17. Spiritual Lover's 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 9  
> Characters: Byakuaya, Phil, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,400  
> Warnings: smut  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Still dealing with insurance but I'm also getting ready to go shopping come Saturday. Food shopping that is. 
> 
> Enjoy. *hugs*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Two weeks later found Byakuya having moved into the Avengers condo that Tony had provided Phil, adding his own touches to the rather sparse condo. A section of the condo was set up for the Shinigami, including his computer and a small floor table that was set up so that he could do his paperwork. There were also several smaller items that seemed to make it all work for the two lovers.

 

Byakuya had also fully healed from the last fight against a hollow, Ichigo clearing him as good and using his case for one of his papers. The elder shinigami had been highly amused and Phil had just been glad that his lover was fine.

 

Sitting back in his seat, looking amused at his lover as the man folded up the last of their clothing, Byakuya shook his head and placed the papers before him into the outbox, watching them disappear, knowing that Renji would be getting them. Standing up, he slowly stretched his body with a grunt before he sighed and walked over to his lover, sitting down next to him, pressing against Phil, getting an amused look.

 

“ All done with your paperwork?” Phil asked, getting a nod from Byakuya.

 

“ Yes, I am. At least for the time being. Renji knows that unless it’s important, paperwork is not to come to me for the next two days,” Byakuya stated, smiling up at the other man, Phil sliding one arm around his waist and squeezing him gently. 

 

“ Good That means, barring sudden emergencies, I have you all to myself for the next two days,” Phil stated, getting a soft chuckle from the noble. “So, what do you want to do today?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the tip of Byakuya’s pert nose.

 

“ I have an idea,” Byakuya said, standing up and pulling Phil up and off of the couch, drawing him towards the bedroom. “Or two.”

 

Phil chuckled softly as he followed after the other male, watching the enticing way he moved, eyes darkening as he caught the idea that Byakuya was suggesting. “Really? Are you sure?” he asked as they closed the door behind them, Byakuya pressing Phil against the door with his body, gray eyes darkening.

 

“ Oh yes, I am quite sure. You know as well as I do that I am not a virgin. I haven’t been in many a year,” he hummed, brushing their lips together as Phil wrapped his arms around the lean waist of his mate. “I just like taking my time in getting to know someone before I actually jump into bed with them.”

 

“ Unless of course you need a reminder that you are still here, still living,” Phil hummed, remembering their talk that they had. Reaching down, he cupped Byakuya’s ass and squeezed it, getting a squeak and a glare. 

 

“ Not nice,” Byakuya huffed as he tugged Phil’s shirt out from his pants, undoing the buttons, one by one. Phil just snickered and did it again before letting his lover go so that they could step away from the door. Letting the shirt drop, Byakuya pulled his lover into a kiss, moaning softly as their tongues came together in a slow, slick slide. 

 

Phil hummed and tugged on the obi that kept Byakuya’s kimono closed. He rather liked the fact that as much as his lover didn’t mind wearing pants, he prefered day kimono’s to anything else when it came to just lounging around the condo. It meant that he had an easier time of undressing his lover, sliding down the soft fabric down off of Byakuya’s shoulders and onto the floor.

 

Byakuya moaned quietly as Phil smoothed his hands over his skin. “Phil,” he groaned against soft lips, brushing his own back and forth against his lovers. Phil just chuckled softly and pulled him close, the noble smoothing his hands up the human’s back before drawing his nails over soft skin.

 

Groaning softly, Phil walked his partner back into the bed, gently lowering him down onto it and pressing into him with a groan of pleasure. “Hello there, lover,” he breathed, getting a breathy chuckle from the other male.

 

“ You are such a sap,” Byakuya got out, shaking his head with an amused look, Phil smiling down at him and brushing one hand over a red cheek.

 

“ I can’t help it,” Phil drawled, sitting up on one knee as Byakuya shuffled back onto the bed, happily lounging there in nothing more than a pair of small boxer-shorts, giving him an amused look. “Especially when I have such a pretty sight as you in my bed,” he drawled.

 

Byakuya laughed again, the sound rich and breathy as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer-shorts. “You really should get undressed all the way lover. Never know when I just might get impatient,” he purred, getting a leer from Phil as he stood up. Byakuya hummed and tugged his boxer-shorts down off of his hips and over his legs, eyes watching Phil.

 

Phil undid his belt and pulled it free, laying it onto a small bench before just unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper down before pushing them to drop onto the ground. Byakuya hummed, eyeing the bulge in his partner’s boxers, licking his lips and smirking at the other male, cocking an eyebrow. “You really want me to remove my boxers?” he asked teasingly.

 

Byakuya huffed and gave him a look. “Of course I want you to remove your boxers,” he drawled, eyeing the other and raising one eyebrow. “I want to see everything that you have to offer me.” Phil smirked and shrugged one shoulder, pushing down his own boxers, prick already more than half hard. The sound that escaped the noble was breathy and all together arousing as he took in the full picture of his lover.

 

He was broad of shoulders and kept his weight in check. He wasn’t muscle bound but still there was very little fat on him, which appealed to the leaner Byakuya in quite a few ways. A dusting of hair covered the other’s chest before trailing downwards towards the now fully hard length that twitched under his appreciative gaze.

 

Smirking, Byakuya crawled over and reached out, grabbing Phil’s hand before tugging him down onto the bed, shoving him back with a smirk. Phil gasped as he landed on the bed, sprawled out and watching his smug lover crawl towards him and perch on his knees between the laid out male’s legs. “Now, what ever shall I do?” he purred.

 

Phil groaned as long fingered hands ran up his chest, the callouses sliding over his skin, a rather nice contrast to the softness of the rest of the skin. He pressed up into them as Byakuya came to lay over him, eyes dark and lusty. His own hands came to rest upon his lover’s waist, squeezing them just ever so slightly but not stopping him from moving. He rather liked the way the other was shifting and wiggling over him, enticing him even more with each brush of his hands.

 

“ I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something,” Phil got out finally, chuckling as Byakuya smirked and laid a kiss on his chest.

 

“ Oh, I have a few ideas,” Byakuya purred, reaching out to pull out the drawer in their side table. Digging around in it for a second, he found what he wanted and placed the bottle of lubricant down by Phil’s hip before sliding lower, placing the occasional kiss onto the other’s chest, just teasing for the moment. 

 

Phil moaned quietly and relaxed, eyes watching as the dark dark hair slid over his skin, contrasting with his lovers flushed, pale skin as he went even lower. A knowing, teasing tongue slid over the tip of his cock, drawing a gasp from him as he shivered hard. “Fuck,” he groaned when Byakuya looked up at him with amused eyes, that knowing tongue sliding down the underside, just teasing.

 

Letting his head thump back, Phil allowed his eyes to close, just enjoying the way his lover’s pert mouth was teasing him. He had a feeling that one day he would die of pleasure but for the moment, he was just happy to bask under the teasing that was happening. He rolled his hips when a hand curled around his length, joining the trailing tongue in teasing him into compliance.

 

Byakuya chuckled softly as he pulled his mouth and tongue away from the teasing that he had been working on, licking his lips as he gazed up at Phil, hand still moving up and down. Humming softly, he shifted on his knees and lowered his mouth, taking the tip of Phil’s prick into his mouth and sucking lightly. With the encouraging sounds, he worked as far as he could before the gag reflex that he could just never get past kicked in and prompted him to pull back once more.

 

By the sound that he got, it wasn’t much a problem for Phil, encouraging Byakuya to work his mouth over the hard length as his free hand grasped the bottle. Giving it a hard shake as he sucked, pulling up the prick, he flicked the cap open and slicked his fingers, knowing what he wanted to do. As he kept Phil distracted, he reached back and found his hole and rubbed at it, moaning softly as one finger pressed inwards.

 

Phil grunted as he felt the moan vibrate around him and opened his eyes, catching sight of the hand that was busy behind his lover. “Fuck,” he grunted, toes curling as he fought off the climax that wanted to so badly come with the sight. “Baby,” he warned, Byakuya pulling off of the hard length as he slid a second finger into his body, groaning softly and stretching his fingers wide. “God, you’re going to kill me.”

 

“ Not,” Byakuya panted, shivering as he bit at his bottom lip, eyes closed and head tipped back, rocking into his own fingers. He worked a third finger in, looking down at Phil’s groin before deciding that the three would be good enough for now, not having the patience for four at the moment.

 

“ Son of a…” Phil gasped, grabbing the bottle of lube from beside him and a condom from the drawer. Ripping the condom open, he worked it over his length and made sure to coat himself completely, groaning when Byakuya took the bottle and added a bit more lube to his fingers, going back to making sure he was well slicked and ready for his lover. 

 

“ Ready?” Byakuya asked, gasping when he removed his fingers again, moving to perch over his lover, Phil holding his cock steady and pressing it against the stretched entrance.

 

“ Very much so,” Phil groaned, watching as Byakuya lowered himself down over his hard length, moaning softly in pleasure. The agent moaned and let his head drop back as his hands gripped at the lean hips that were rolling the moment Phil was buried as much as he could in the tight ass. “Fucking hell,” he gasped, head dropping back onto the pillow once more.

 

Byakuya smiled, the look strained as he fought the urge to move, knowing that they both needed a few minutes to just sit and feel. To get used to taking and being taken once more. Sighing as his body relaxed, the lean male started to move, pulling up before pressing back down, groaning as Phil rocked his hips in time with his movements. Phil groaned and squeezed lean hips tightly as he helped his lover move up and down, both men losing themselves to the pleasure of being together.

 

The noble gasped as he moved, his head thrown back and skin flushed red, length twitching and bouncing with his movements. Phil couldn’t stop staring at Byakuya, eyes greedily taking in every bit of his lover as they came together. He groaned when the lean male reached down and stroked himself in time with their movements, rocking hard up into his partner and shivering hard. He bit his bottom lip and shifted so that he could thrust firmly up into his lover’s body.

 

Byakuya cried out as he bounced faster on Phil, hair plastered to his head as he shuddered hard, toes curling as his climax started to curl and tighten. Gasping and tensing, he fell over the edge and cried out as he spilled over his hand and Phil’s stomach. Phil kept moving, rocking and using the tightness around his cock to help him bring himself over the edge himself, groaning and going stiff as he spilled into the condom.

 

The noble gasped and slumped over his lover, shuddering in the aftermath as Phil went limp under him, both males uncaring about the mess between them Byakuya laid there, smiling happily as his lover stroked a hand up and down his back slowly, just touching absentmindedly, calming them both.

 

After a few minutes, Byakuya sat up and grasped the base of Phil’s prick, drawing off of it and keeping the condom where it was. Once that was done, he pulled off the used condom and tied it off, making sure that it found its way to the trash before collapsing next to Phil.

 

“ We still have several hours before we have to worry about anything,” Phil mused after a while of just laying there with a dozing Byakuya. The pretty male looked up before blushing heavily at the look of lust in his partner’s eyes. “Now it’s my turn to figure out what to do.”

 

“Oh my,” Byakuya breathed in anticipation.

 


	18. Spiritual Lovers 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spiritual Lover  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 10  
> Characters: Byakuaya, Phil, Ichigo, Avengers  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings:   
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: For those who haven't read the latest chapter of Whisper to Me, I am preparing for Nano and real life is kicking my ass on time to post, so I've cut back to a chapter of my big chapter story and my mini/oneshot stories. So on Monday's, I'm posting Whisper to Me and on Friday's I'm posting my mini's.
> 
> Either way, enjoy.

“Just why are we meeting up again and this time in Phil’s condo?” Tony drawled as he, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve watched the numbers tick up to Phil’s condo level.

 

“We are officially meeting the substitute shinigami, I think he said,” Natasha hummed, crossing her arms as she huffed. Clint snickered softly, knowing that she had been trying so very hard to get information on the young man that they knew was the substitute shinigami, but she had been unable to find anything on him. Not even Phil was talking about him so it was surprising that they were going to meet him now.

 

“Just be nice,” Bruce sighed as they came to the right floor, the doors opening, Byakuya already standing in the doorway and waiting for them.

 

“Hello and welcome,” Byakuya greeted, stepping inside as the group removed their shoes, having gotten used to the requests for them to do it. They knew that it was a Japanese custom and respected Byakuya and Phil enough to agree to it. Walking in, they found a young male, no older then eighteen by the looks of it, sitting in one of the chairs, textbook in hand and pen in the other as he took down notes. “Everyone, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami.”

 

“Hey there,” Ichigo greeted, closing his textbook and standing up to put the book and the notes down on the small coffee table. He stood and the Avengers took in the looks of the young male before him. With fiery colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, he didn’t look like one who had been through two wars and several dozen battles.

 

Thor was the first to react, smiling brightly to him and striding over, holding out his hand. “It is good to meet a fellow warrior. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you,” he said, Ichigo giving him an amused look as he shook the man’s large hand.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you to, Thor-san. As Byakuya said, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, for now that is. Please, sit. I was just waiting for the tea kettle to go off,” Ichigo said, waving a hand as said kettle started to whistle at them. He walked into the kitchen, Thor rubbing his chin as he watched the young male move, thinking heavily.

 

“He moves like a warrior,” he stated before taking a seat, Natasha nodding in agreement, Clint's eyes seemingly glued to where Ichigo's ass was. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, smacking the back of his friend's head before taking his own seat. Bruce smirked as the archer pouted, taking a seat on a floor pillow that had been moved, Clint sitting next to him while Steve just shook his head.

 

“He moved like some of the classically trained guys that we ran across during the war,” the super soldier stated as he took his own seat, glad that he could sit on the couch. He was never really comfortable on the floor, even with such comfortable floor pillows.

 

Byakuya snorted and took his own floor pillow. “He was trained in most of the shinigami arts on the fly, but he was trained in Karate when he was younger before he became a substitute.” He laced his fingers together and hummed softly in thought. “It's only been lately that he's been able to refine his abilities.”

 

“And by refine, he means get the shit down properly so that I can even do Kido. Granted, I can't do chants with it since I tend to overpower them anyways, but still, I can do kido,” Ichigo drawled as he walked out with Phil, tray in hand. The agent held another tray with a second pot and some cups while Ichigo's tray held another pot along with the sugar and creamer for those who wanted it.

 

“You did well enough when you first invaded the Seireitei considering that you barely knew the name of your zanpakuto, had barely any control over your power, and you were on a strict time table,” Byakuya stated, taking the tray from his lover as Phil came to sit next to him, raising an amused eyebrow. “You gained your bankai in a short time and ended up defeating me.”

 

“Barely and only because Zangetsu came out at the wrong fucking time,” Ichigo snorted as he put the other tray down. “Coffee or actual green tea?” he asked.

 

“I would like some coffee. And I thought that you were a Vizard...” Phil said, shifting around in his seat, eyes gazing at Ichigo.

 

“He is,” Byakuya said as he poured coffee for Phil, Tony, Natasha and Clint. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and poured tea for himself, Byakuya, Steve, and Bruce, handing over the cups with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, I am. But my powers separated in a rather odd way. Zangetsu is pretty much a hollowfied zanpakuto, mine. I have Tensa to, but he's more the physical, mental and spiritual manifestation of my mother's side of the family,” Ichigo said as he tasted his tea and added just a tiny bit of sugar. Once he was happy, he gazed at the curious group before him and scowled. “What?”

 

“Your mother's side of the family?” Phil asked, not having heard of it. Byakuya snickered into his own cup, having come to be relaxed around the Avengers and even more so around Ichigo.

 

“My mother was what is known as a Quincy. I'm sure Byakuya told you about how they're humans with spiritual powers right?” he asked, getting nods. “Well, my dad was a Shinigami, taicho of the tenth, at one time. He gave up his power to save my mom from one of Aizen's early experiments and they ended up falling in love, getting married, and having me and my sisters. So our bloodlines on both sides have some serious amounts of power.”

 

“Sounds like it,” Steve hummed, staring at the young male. He was amazed at just how strong the child before him was, and probably would end up being in the next few years. “Tell us about your sisters?” he asked.

 

“They're twins,” Ichigo hummed, reaching into a back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out one of the small pictures that he carried with him, smiling as he passed it around. “Yuzu is like our mom in looks and temperament, while Karien is more like me with temperament but like our dad in looks. Yuzu is also more Quincy then anything else,” he drawled. “Karin has the ability to become Shinigami and she's already training her powers now since she's getting better at wielding it. I'm training to use it as well as I can considering I didn't even know that I was Quincy until last year.”

 

Byakuya snorted and the group fell into learning about their newest partner, finding that he was smart and sassy at turns and wouldn't take any bullshit from anyone around them. He was also found to be very nice and a wonderful cook when he made everyone dinner for the night. It was just after dinner when Ichigo's soul badge went off, yelling and flashing to warn them that a hollow was felt.

 

Sighing, Ichigo sighed and stood up from the table, wiping his mouth. “Looks like the job calls. No, Byakuya, you twisted your foot and I will tell Unohana that you're trying to go out on it if you don't stay,” he stated when he saw Byakuya rise to join him. The noble just gave him a look as the younger male turned to Thor. “Mind catching my body for me?” he asked.

 

“Of course not, my friend,” Thor said, beaming brightly at being trusted enough to protect the young man's body.

 

Ichigo smirked before turning his back to the large man who waited to play catch with his body and pressed the badge against his chest, shoving him out of his body. The group watched with wide eyes as Ichigo's soul separated from his body and the young man came to stand before them in his full glory. He was wearing the normal Shinigami uniform but with some noticeable differences. Instead of just one zanpakuto, there was a short sword strapped to his hip and a longer one strapped to his back. Around his wrist and ankles, and across his chest sat black bands, shoulder plates sitting over his chest in an x. A cloak was wrapped around his waist, looking ragged and as if it had been well used.

 

“My,” Natasha breathed, eyes taking in the strong form of the others as Thor picked up Ichigo's limp body.

 

“I'm liked at the Soul King's palace,” Ichigo drawled, shrugging one shoulder before he walked over to the large windows and opened the one that lead to the balcony, disappearing from it.

 

“He is well liked and very strong. But then again, when you have a mother who was a pure Quincy and a father who was head of a high clan, what can you truly expect?” Byakuya stated, sipping his tea with an amused look on his face. The Avengers just stared at him in some surprise before they shared a look.

 

“I think that life shall be quite interesting from now on,” Thor rumbled as he placed Ichigo's body onto a large floor pillow, following Phil's instructions. The group couldn't help but agree to this fact and looked forward to the future that was presented to them. Steve just smiled and pulled out a sketch book where he knew Phil kept for when he visited and started to create a full picture of those around him, including the two newest additions to their world, Byakuya and Ichigo.

 

He especially looked forward to the future.

 


	19. Happy New Beginnings 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Clint, Phil  
> Word Count: 1,373  
> Warnings: None  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: This is an early Christmas present for the Cutsy. Yeah, way early. But I'm getting these done and getting the rest done. *sighs* The fun of it all. 
> 
> And I know, I'm late. I wasn't feeling good yesterday. Still don't feel good today but getting this done now.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He watched.

 

That was what he was trained to do, and enjoyed doing really. He watched people. He followed them around and found out all of their little secrets.

 

Like the fact that Steve Rogers slept five hours maximum and then spent the rest of the three hours either sketching the rest of the Avengers or memories from his time before he landed in the ice.

 

Or that Natasha tended not to sleep in the big bed that sat in the middle of her room but rather in a small cubby like area that was surprisingly comfortable and spacious. It was something that Stark had some how known to give her. It also had about a dozen or so guns tucked into little pockets so she was surrounded by fire power and a quick escape route that lead to a slide that went down to Stark’s lab.

 

He also knew that Bruce tended to meditate three hours instead of just the one that they all assumed before sleeping for five to seven after that, depending on the day and what he had to do. It was Jarvis that lowered his lights and made sure everything was safe for the scientist.

 

He also knew, despite really not wanting to know, that Thor had a pair of boxers that he slept in every night and which were washed every three days. They had a rabbit pattern on them. Full on bunnies. He suspected that Jane had bought the damn things for the god.

 

He even knew that Phil liked to read on his Stark Pad something or another that made him smirk often or even just laugh this quiet little laugh. It wasn’t often that he laughed though so he had taken to wondering which book he was reading for half an hour when the agent started to read. It made for a very boring time since the man could have just been reading paperwork for all of the emotions he showed on his face.

 

But one person Clint never could quite get a hold on was one Tony Stark. The man had the oddest hours and some of the oddest habits out of all of them. He didn’t sleep when they figured he would, instead having a tendency to fall asleep at the drop of a hat if he had gone without any for over 18 hours. Especially so when he decided to do a six day build-a-thon, living off of coffee and sheer willpower to stay awake. When he did sleep, it was agitated, almost as if he was dreaming about what had happened to him all those months in Afghanistan. He didn’t often watch him, the sight of him twitching in his sleep bringing up his own painful memories.

 

Of course when he woke from a nightmare, Tony usually ended up in the lab once more, working on something or another and working with Jarvis on his projects. Some of the best tech came from those times that he wanted to focus on something complicated so he didn’t have to think about the memories that he had dreamed of. But still it worried Clint and so he found himself lounging on Phil’s office couch in the apartment that had been given to the handler, getting an amused look from the man.

 

“ Why did you drop in from my vents this time, Barton? Usually you only do that when you have no one to watch and I know for a fact that Stark is working on a new bow for you. I would think you would be watching him,” Phil drawled, Clint huffing softly. 

 

“ Yeah, I would be if I didn’t have more than a new play toy on my mind,” the archer huffed, crossing his feet and propping them up on the arm of the two seat couch. His hands came together, lacing behind his head as he stared at the ceiling with it’s delicate art that trailed down the sides to create the cosmos. He knew for a fact that when it got dark enough and the only light that was on was Phil’s desk top, that the silver stars and pale wispy colors that created the Milky Way lit up to make the room glow gently.

 

It was all very calming, which was why Tony had had it painted that way for the Avengers Handler.

 

“ I’m actually worried about Stark,” Clint finally said, Phil putting his pen down with a frown on his lips.

 

“ Worried?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. As much as they nagged and snarked at each other, they were friends and when Clint came to him and said he was worried about someone, the handler listened. It wasn’t often that the archer came to him about such concerns after all.

 

“ Yeah, worried. The guy has the most fucked up sleep schedule out of all of us and he dreams. He dreams a lot. Nightmares,” Clint said, one foot twitching in his agitation. “Like the shit that I used to dream about but probably about Afghanistan.”

 

Phil blew out a slow breath as he sagged back into his seat, lips pulling into a frown on his lips. “Well, fuck,” he hummed, sliding down to slump, legs spreading as he rotated the chair back and forth in thought. He wouldn’t show many people such a loose style of sitting but at the moment he didn’t care if one Director Nick Fury walked in telling him to assemble the Avengers. He had just been handed a loaded weapon. “Do we know if he’s seeing a therapist who specializes in PTSD?” he asked finally.

 

“ Nah, I have no idea. I just started putting shit together in the last month and he gets a bit boring to watch even when he’s being brilliant or having to reverse engineer his own shit to figure out what he did in a blackout stage,” Clint sighed, rubbing at his face. “And fuck if some of his shit isn’t amazing. My newest bow came from one of those stages.”

 

“ Yeah, I figured since it took a bit longer to create than what he originally projected for it,” Phil hummed, shaking his head with a thoughtful look on his face. “Does he head out to any appointments that aren’t noted beyond appointments? That is, any that Pepper doesn’t control,” he explained quickly at the curious and slightly suspicious look from Clint.

 

“ Once every two weeks as long as we’re not in the middle of a battle, though a few times he’s cut off communication to make a random call. No one can tell where he calls since it’s a heavily private line that he apparently set up for the other person,” Clint admitted, sighing as he rubbed at his face with a grunt. “I had Natasha try to figure out but the name is just a single letter, which is a Z by the way, and the number is established under that name on the new phone company under his name. The bill is sent to him. The bill itself have phone calls coming and going but only between whoever this Z is and Stark,” he continued, watching Phil stand up and move to the hidden, specialized mini-fridge. 

 

Grabbing two beers that he kept in the fridge for the sudden urges to relax later in the evening, Phil handed one over to Clint and flopped onto the couch with a sigh and rubbed at his face again. “Fuck. I don’t want to do this. The person who did his mental exam just refused to deal with him ever again. I don’t think the SHIELD therapists are even slightly able to comprehend, much less work with, Stark and his quirks. And masks...and defensive mechanisms. Fuck.”

 

“ I don’t think that Nat really saw him when she was first placed to watch him,” Clint said slowly, smirking around the mouth of his bottle. Phil settled in to curse in very creative ways, mixing four other languages beside English to do so. The realization that Stark was a master of redirection and hiding was enough to tell them that their profile on him was all wrong. Very, very wrong.

 


	20. Happy New Beginnings 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Tony, Phil  
> Word Count: 1,474  
> Warnings: None  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: They're just so cute. Hear the sarcasm?
> 
> *~*~*~*

Bending over a circuit board for his newest project, Tony worked to ignore the person who was standing just inside of his lab, door closed behind him and looking neat as a pin in his suit. He was also ignoring the fact that the man was also holding a plate with a sandwich and chips in hand. He had to finish the board before him so that he could put it to the side for testing so the kids that were depending on the new prosthetics could get them and get on with their lives.

 

Finishing with that, Tony put aside the tools that he had been using after carefully wiping them off, and sat up straight, groaning as he stretched. “Fuck,” he groaned, rubbing at his lower back to release the knots that had formed during his time working on the delicate machinery. “So, Agent Agent, what can I do for you?” he asked, finally acknowledging the man waiting for his attention.

 

“ Stark, it’s surprising to see you work so diligently on something that’s not the suit,” Phil said, moving to place the plate of food down onto a clear spot of counter space. Dum-E rolled past and waved his arm at him before gathering the tools to clean properly and put away.

 

“ Oh, I do work on things that need to come out of Stark Enterprises. You should know this. Unless of course your dear Natasha missed that little factoid,” Stark drawled as he stood and moved to the small sink that had a bottle of specialized soap to clean his hands. Once the little bits of solder and whatnot had been cleaned off, he used a paper towel to dry his hands as he took his seat once more. “So what can I do for you?”

 

“ I need to speak with you about a few things that have come to our attention in the last month or so,” Phil said, sitting down on a stool and looking as if he was sitting in a comfortable desk chair instead of the bar stool it was.

 

“ Oh? How interesting,” Tony hummed, eyes boring in on the other man, wondering just what they had found out this time. He didn’t like his life being poked and prodded at, much less laid out in front of a guy who didn’t fucking well share shit with the people under his command.

 

Phil looked at Tony with a steady gaze, leaning one elbow onto the table and frowned heavily at him. The engineer went stiff at the look and lost any kind of amusement in his body language. “Clint has noticed that there’s something more going on with you actually and he came to me to talk with me. I’m not here as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony, but as, I would hope, a friend. And the one who has to make sure that this team isn’t going to just pull apart at the seams.”

 

“ Have you talked to Fury about this?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at him, face blank as his burnt honey eyes narrowed slightly at the other. Phil shook his head with a snort. “Why not? I’m surprised that you haven’t done that yet.”

 

“ I’m not going to tell him anything about this because it is your personal life, Tony. I just need to know that you are taking care of it and it’s not going to pull you in a direction that will lead to either you or one of the other Avengers deaths,” Phil said simply. He laced his fingers as he stared at the slightly younger male before him. 

 

Tony snorted and ate a chip off of the plate, trying hard not to just go ahead and smack the man before him with something heavy. “I’m not going to get someone killed out in the field. Yes, I make all sorts of jokes and don’t work well with people, but I’m not going to let them die,” he stated, voice firm.

 

“ I see,” Phil hummed, nodding his head and looking down to his hands, rubbing one thumb over the other as he took in a deep breath. “Tony, who is Z?” he asked, watching as the other male went stiff once more and turned his back to him, plate in hand.

 

“ Z is none of your business, that’s who Z is,” Tony stated, voice hard and unyielding. “Who’s been digging around? I swear if Natasha is digging around again, I will have to make it really hard for her to keep her job here as Natalie and not even Fury will be able to say shit about it,” he drawled, turning around to gaze at Phil.

 

It wasn’t often that he was caught off guard, but the look of cold calculation on the usually smirking face of Tony wasn’t something that he had ever expected to see ever. “Clint wanted to make sure that whoever you were seeing wouldn’t endanger the Avengers, much less yourself and your company. Miss Potts would be very unhappy should something happen,” Phil stated in returned, Tony shaking his head.

 

“ She knows who Z is and who they are to me,” Tony stated, picking up his sandwich. “Look, you don’t need to know who they are, much less what they do. Just know that they were vetted before I even set anything up because I didn’t need shit getting out,” he continued before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

 

Phil hummed. “Still…” he started before stopping at the flash of honey eyes that were darkened with anger. “Fine. I shall take your word on this for the moment, but do remember that we are trying to keep things balanced,” he said, sitting up straight as Tony continued to eat.

 

“ I know, I know. We need to play nice with the public but keep secrets hidden from them since we don’t want them to know anything,” Tony snorted. “Hell, outside of Natasha and Clint, our personal identities are well known. Mine because like hell was I going to spin some bullshit for the public, Cap’s because he was a face for the war of that time, and Bruce’s because the idiots who wanted him so much plastered his face everywhere when they could hunt him.”

 

“ Luckily they took the hint when S.H.I.E.L.D. agents visited him after he tried to capture Banner in the middle of a grocery trip,” Phil snorted, talking about the time that Steve and Bruce had gone out to gather a few things that they couldn’t buy from a regular store. In the end, agents had gotten them out of the situation that had left them running and hiding for the most part from idiots who had been under command of the main idiot.

 

“ I also hacked their accounts, wiped out their money and then sent a note to them telling them that while S.H.I.E.L.D. could end their professional lives easily, that I would ruin their personal lives while leaving their loved ones alone. They’d find themselves blacklisted from working in their fields and more likely end up working in some fast food job,” Tony admitted, getting an amused look from Phil. “What? I don’t like idiots like that fucking around with my friends,” he stated.

 

“ Glad to know that you’re on our side,” Phil snorted, standing up and fixing the sleeves of his shirt.

 

“ Oh, I won’t be stopping myself if you guys keep trying to plant things where there should be no plants. I don’t like working with eyes on me,” Tony warned, reaching into a small refrigerator and pulling out a baggy. “The next person I find planting bugs on will be removed from the building and not allowed any kind of access. This goes for Natasha since she also bugged Peppers private office. Pepper is not a happy girl,” he drawled.

 

“ I’ll send that message to Fury and have her back off,” Phil said, not showing just how pissed he was with the fact that she was still trying to bug places that had been agreed to not be bugged. He had a feeling that she didn’t like not knowing what Tony did in his personal spaces and she needed to be reminded that she was allowed to keep her cover only because Tony allowed her.

 

It seemed that his people kept forgetting the fact that Tony wasn’t just a man with a powerful and pretty suit, but also a genius who had contacts in every walk of life. He could make S.H.I.E.L.D.’s life a very hard thing and ruin his agents abilities to do what they needed to do if they kept pissing him off.

 

Phil would have to have another class on Tony Stark with the agents once more it seemed.

 


	21. Happy New Beginnings 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Tony, Z  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: None  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: And we get to meet the ever elusive Z. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

“So they’ve been digging around in your personal life again?” The voice was soft and rich, green eyes watching the way Tony stood at the window and stared out at the line of the city. “Why?”

 

Tony turned around and gazed at the black haired male, who simply gazed back. He had to admit that Zandir had a way about him that put him at ease. Which he supposed was a good thing since he was a therapist. “Because they don’t really know me.”

 

“And that’s your fault, Tony, though I understand why you haven’t let anyone in beside Pepper,” Z stated, writing something down on a pad of paper before putting it to the side with a smile.

 

“Yeah, but then again, Pepper has never once been put off by me and who I am. She’s as strong as her nickname and ten times as sweet,” Tony sighed, walking away from the window. “I just...don’t know the other Avengers. Hell, half the time I’m feel like I’m being judged on what I do and say instead of what my actions say,” he continued.

 

“By Steve Rogers, correct?” Z asked as he stood and moved to a small tea and coffee set up that he kept for himself and his clients. “Tea?” he asked.

 

“Please. Some of that mango stuff that you gave me last time,” Tony sighed. “And yeah. It’s like he can’t get it through his thick skull that one Howard Stark may have been my father, but he didn’t raise me. I’m not my father and he can’t get it through his head.”

 

“Is he adjusting to the new presents well enough?” Z asked as he made their tea, thinking heavily.

 

“Well enough. I think he just doesn’t like me. Keeps wanting me to be like my dad, all brilliance and kindness to him or something. I spent most of my life being compared to the oh so amazing Steve Rogers, but the moment he appears, I’m being found lacking compared to his shining example of his memories of my father,” Tony snorted, taking the cup when it was offered, playing with the tea bag with a huff. “Let me tell ya, I don’t enjoy it one bit,” he growled.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it. I think I want to speak with Rogers, see where his mind is,” Z stated, placing his own tea cup onto the table next to his chair as he sat. “It seems as if he was either fooled or if he is creating a sheen of brightness over those memories.”

 

“And creating that sheen is keeping him from dealing with that past, right?” Tony asked, having heard the same words come from Z before, getting an amused look from the man.

 

“Exactly. I’ll send a note with you and you can give it to him,” Z stated, Tony nodding his head in agreement. “Now, what do you think about the other Avengers?”

 

Tony sighed and removed the tea bag from the cup, tossing it away and adding a bit of sugar to the tea, stirring it. “Coulson has actually opened his eyes for some odd reason. I haven’t figured out what tripped that change but we’ve talked a few times. He’s decided to learn just what I do down in my lab and the projects that I have going on,” he said, tapping his fingers around his tea cup.

 

“It sounds like it might be a good thing,” Z mused, getting a nod from Tony as the man smiled slightly. “He sounds like a good man, from what you’ve told me and from what Jarvis has shown me. But he also sounds rather harried dealing with all of you,” he continued, Tony sighing and nodding.

 

“Yeah, well, two master assassins, a scientist with breathtaking anger management issues, a Norse God who visits on occasion, a frozen human experiment turned All American Hero, and of course me? Who wouldn’t be harried,” Tony admitted, sipping his tea as Z smiled brightly in pleasure at the fact that the other man had admitted to something. Even something small. “I’ve been trying to make his job easier. Even created new computers just for him to use for his S.H.I.E.L.D. work. I locked those computer out of the main Avengers Building system, granted, but still, he has the needed access to his bosses.”

 

“It sounds like you’re doing your best to help without outright stating you’re helping. Did you try to brush it off?” Z asked.

 

“Nah, not really. I told him that he needed the system as it was, so it might as well be secure and we both know that my stuff is secure,” Tony hummed, Z smiling and nodding. “But he was thankful for it.”

 

“And the rest of the Avengers? We’ve talked about Mr. Coulson and Rogers. How about Mr. Banner?” Z asked.

 

“Bruce is good. He’s amused some of the time but we both get along well enough to create some amazing things when he’s not working with people and doctors to get needed things to some of the worse parts of the world,” Tony replied, sitting down in the seat that he claimed each time they got together for a session. “I think he does like me but he’s not used to people not being afraid of his other half. The Hulk likes me as long as I don’t push his buttons.”

 

“That’s a good thing, to not fear someone who shouldn’t be feared,” Z replied, once more picking up his pad of paper and writing on it, eyes flicking up to the thoughtful looking Tony. “And Ms. Romanoff?”

 

“She still doesn’t like me all that much, much less look to see what I’m about,” Tony sighed, slumping in his seat. “She keeps trying to bug shit and I’m about to have her tossed out on her ass as Pepper’s assistant for good,” he admitted, rubbing his face with a groan before draining half of his still hot tea. “I don’t think that we’ll really get along all that well. She still thinks that I drink still.”

 

“You haven’t since the deal with the poisoning and your attacker though,” Z said, sounding surprise that a supposed super spy could be so blind to the truth before her. “Is she blind?”

 

“No, she has very sharp vision. She just doesn’t want to know I think,” Tony sighed, frowning heavily. “She’s separated IronMan and Tony Stark in her reports, so it’s possible she separated them in her mind to,” he continued, putting his cup down, just playing with the edge with a thoughtful look. “I’m not IronMan without the suit in her eyes. I’m just Tony Stark, playboy billionaire with a drinking problem. It hurts to be seen as my public persona. Especially by someone who I thought would be able to change her thinking better.”

 

“Indeed. I would speak with your Mr. Coulson in depth about what he may think is going on with her,” Z stated, tapping his pen on his pad of paper. “And to see if he can’t get Rogers to come see me sometime.”

 

“I will,” Tony promised, nodding his head. “Let’s see, Thor. He likes me. I have a feeling that for all of his muscle bound attitude, he is quite smart. But he hides it well enough that when he says something, everyone is surprised,” he said, turning the subject back to what they were talking about originally. “But he’s a good man, Godhood notwithstanding.”

 

“He seems like he was raised to be generous in his kindness and hard on his enemies, but still forgiving,” Z mused, Tony nodding his head. “His mother’s work I suppose.”

 

“From what I’ve been told,” Tony hummed. “But the one that really confuses me, is Clint.”

 

“Your archer, correct?” Z asked, getting a nod. “What confuses you about him?” he asked, leaning forward. It wasn’t often that Tony spoke of the one named Hawkeye, but it was always in a tone of fond confusion.

 

“I think he’s been watching me more often than he usually does,” came the admission as the genius slumped down in his seat. “At least I’ve caught him in my vents more often. I don’t think he knows about the pressure sensors in the vents above my lab, or just doesn’t care really. It’s...I don’t know,” he sighed.

 

Z chuckled and wrote something as the timer went off. “It looks like our time is up for this session. I’m going to say that before you blow up at Rogers to allow me to speak with him. If he doesn’t come in, have at it,” he drawled, putting the papers aside as Tony drained his tea cup.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s going to be so much fun,” Tony grunted, shaking his head with a rueful smile. “See ya next week, doc.”

 

“Stay safe, Tony.”


	22. Happy New Beginnings 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Tony, Clint, some Thor  
> Word Count: 1561  
> Warnings: None  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: And we're puttering along. *giggles*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting back on the beam, Clint raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony play with a recipe, wanting to make a cookie that everyone would like but wouldn't be filled with sugar. It was amusing to see how much the engineer enjoyed cooking, at least when everyone was asleep. He often came down to the main room and used the giant kitchen instead of his penthouses' kitchen so he had room to work at his creations.

 

Never mind the fact that it was two in the morning. Tony had slept most of the night before and the following day away under the influence of pain killers for his rather bruised body, and Clint was happily perched on one of the purposefully created beams once more. He was more interested in the sweets that were being created under Tony's thoughtful gaze.

 

“Why are stalking me, birdy?” Tony's voice came from the kitchen as he slid a fresh cookie tray into the oven as he took the other one out with an oven mitt. Clint smirked and slid down from the rafter, using the perfectly placed hand holds to get down from the high ceiling.

 

“Nah, just relaxing. Been kind of keyed up for the last week,” Clint admitted, shrugging as he tucked his hands into his pockets, staring at the other male. “Why are you up? I know you have to be hurting right now, what with the bruises,” he drawled, sliding onto a bar stool.

 

Tony hummed in thought as he transferred the cookies from the cookie sheet to a cooling rack with a spatula. “I can't sleep right now since I slept so long under the drugs that I was given. Ever since I stopped taking anything beyond my vitamins and the occasional ibu, they hit me hard,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“That's something I never would have thought you would have given up. Your pain killers for your chest and your alcohol,” Clint mused lowly. Tony flashed him a smile and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, well, I was told that using it as a crutch will do nothing more then hurt me in the long run and if I don't face why I do them, I will never find true peace,” Tony returned as he put a few cookies down onto a plate before placing the plate before Clint. “Try this for me would ya? It's made with cake flour, giving it a softer texture.”

 

Picking up the cookie, he bit into the cookie and hummed in pleasure. “And who told you that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow before looking at the cookie with a pleased look on his face. “Oh, this is a good cookie.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony hummed, smiling and shrugging one shoulder. “And you don't know her,” he continued, smirking as he made a note on his legal pad, tapping his pen on his lip. “So, you really think that it's good?”

 

“You know me. I take my sweets very seriously,” Clint snorted, shaking his head with a smirk as he watched Tony start to write out the new recipes that he had figured out in neat handwriting. “Now why is it I don't know them?” he asked, waving a cookie around with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Because I have never brought her over, that's why.” Tony smirked and wiggled his pen at the other man. “Now, try those will ya? I want to make sure that they're just as good,” he said, pointing to some with white chocolate chunks in them.

 

Clint hummed softly and reached out, picking up one of the cookies before pulling it to me, biting into it and moaning softly in delight. Tony smirked as the archer grabbed a few more, along with the ones with milk chocolate chunks and others with rum soaked raisins baked in. He got up and moved to grab some vanilla ice cream and milk to go along with the cookies before taking his seat again. “I'm going to regret this come morning, but fuck if it ain't so damn good.”

 

“Good,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head with a smile. As Clint worked on his goodies, taking his sweet time in eating them, he continued to write out the recipes, pulling out the last batch of cookies from the oven and sliding them onto the cooling rack. He put the rest of the cookies into containers, knowing that they would be gone come the next day, keeping a few for himself in their own container.

 

“So, who is this person that I've never met?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow after he finished off his ice cream, leaning forward.

 

Tony sighed and dug around for some of his soy milk, shaking his head with an amused look on his face. “Because I haven't introduced you to her, that's why,” he stated, pouring the milk into a glass. Once the milk had been poured, he put the carton away and hauled himself up up onto the counter, pulling his own cookie container close. “Only Pepper has ever met her and for good reason.”

 

“Who is she, Tony? Is she that mysterious Z that you see?” Clint asked, Tony narrowing his eyes. “I was sliding past your room vents when you were talking to them one day.” Not a full lie, but not the full truth either.

 

Tony huffed. “If you really must know, I have...issues. As if you and everyone else haven't guessed,” he said, playing with a cookie before breaking it and dipping it into his glass of milk. “I decided after the whole Loki shit, I should look for some help. I found Z and set her up to keep it out of the public eye. I didn't want everyone and their mother to see just how fucked up I am.” He shrugged while Clint stared at him.

 

“But why are you wanting to hide so hard?” Clint asked, Tony sighing softly and looking at him hard. His lips twitched.

 

“Because no matter what we do when the public isn't looking, we are still heroes to those who watch. We are perfection because no matter what the odds are, we still haul ourselves up and continue to fight until we are either dead or the winners. We can't afford to let them see our cracks, no matter how much they think they know,” Tony told him.

 

Clint blinked several times at the other male, the words hitting hard before he sighed and reached out to snag one of the containers. “I hate it when you're right,” he sighed, pulling it open and standing up with a grunt. “I need hot chocolate and more ice cream.”

 

“Get me some ice cream please,” Tony hummed, getting a nod with a smirk before the archer did just that. Once they had hot chocolate and ice cream, the two sat in silence, just eating their treats before he broke the silence once more. “You have a question. I can feel it just twitching to come out. So you might as well ask it,” he drawled as he poured some of the hot chocolate onto his ice cream, crumbling some of the cookies over it.

 

“You realize that Phil needs to know this right? Just in case some idiot is able to discover that you're seeing a therapist and catches her,” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

 

Tony snickered and smirked at his friend, denying the fact that there butterflies in his guts that acted up at the concern in Clint's eyes. “If they try, they're likely going to end up with something very sharp shoved somewhere very sensitive,” he drawled, Clint blinking several times. “She's an original field agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. who left because she didn't want to kill any more and went into therapy,” he stated. “She's very good at what she does.”

 

“Well then, that's good. I'll have to tell Phil still just to warn ya,” Clint stated, waving a spoonful of ice cream at him, getting a roll of eyes as Tony shoved some of his concoction into his mouth with a hum.

 

“Have fun,” Tony said once he had swallowed his bite, Clint sticking his tongue out as Thor walked into the room, fully dressed in his Asgardian wear. “And where are you heading off to?” he asked.

 

“I have been called home. I must leave to attend to something important,” Thor said, nodding his head and taking the container of cookies that Tony held out to him. “Thank you. I shall be back tomorrow,” he promised.

 

“Good luck, Thor, my man,” Clint said, saluting him with his spoon before Thor walked out onto the specialized deck that was used just for landings and take offs. With a flash and a bang, the large God was gone and they were left alone once more. “So, what do you think that was about?” he asked.

 

“No idea. But I have a feeling we'll learn later,” Tony drawled, turning back to his ice cream. “Wanna watch a movie? Neither of us will be sleeping I have a feeling,” he said, Clint nodding his head. The two moved to the couch and pulled up a movie, neither of them noticing when they crashed out, sprawled on the couch.

 


	23. Happy New Beginnings Pt 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Thor, Loki, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Sam  
> Word Count: 1,383  
> Warnings: some unhappy talking  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: This one is actually a build up to the next story in this set but I have to write it. Need to finish off a few others first. The joy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was rather surprising when Thor arrived, not alone as he usually did in a flash of thunder and lightening, but instead with his brother. Loki was looking haggard, worn but sane for once. Thor was frowning heavily, hovering over Loki who just blinked at them before pressing close to the blond God, almost as if he was afraid of being attacked.

 

“What is he doing here?” Clint asked, no inflection to his voice. Just a flat tone of voice that told those who were gathered that he wasn't happy with the fact that Loki was standing there. Sighing softly, Thor rubbed at his head with a frown.

 

“He is here to make up for his actions during his time under the Chitari and to get help for his mind. Our healers say that he must talk with those who know the mind to heal the wounds that his many years have done,” Thor stated, nodding to Sam who just frowned and shook his head.

 

“I know nothing about God's and your culture, man, so don't look at me,” Sam drawled, shaking his head with a smirk. “You'd need someone highly specialized in mental fuck ups if what I understand of your brother there is real,” he continued at Thor's curious look. “You need also need someone who specializes in one on one therapy.”

 

“Would that be best?” Thor asked, Tony sighing and deciding to step in, pushing away from the counter that he had leant against, smiling gently.

 

“Yeah and I know someone who can do it. Is there anything I need to tell her?” Tony asked, ignoring the looks that he was getting, brushing them off with a roll of his shoulders.

 

“I have many problems that I do not wish to discuss right now,” Loki finally said, his voice soft and wary. Tony smiled and nodded his head. “I do not know this person therefore I do not trust them...or you.”

 

“That’s all good. She knows that trust needs to be built instead of just handed over. She won’t push you for what you’re not ready to talk about,” he promised, moving around to a drawer. “How about we go get you some clothes and then I can take you to meet her.”

 

“But…” Clint started before snapping his mouth shut and glaring as Tony smiled at him.

 

“I don’t believe he’s going to attack, Clint. He’s leashed in a way, isn’t he?” Tony asked, turning from Clint to look at Thor. The large male nodded his head and smiled softly at his brother who was looking uncomfortable. “Well then, we're good. Come on, Loki, let's head on to get you some clothes and then I'll take you to see my friend. She'll take real good care of you.”

 

“There is a reason why I was so easily used by Thanos and the Chitari...” Lok admitted softly, twitching slightly when Tony simply placed a hand on his lower back and lead the way.

 

“You don't have to tell me anything,” Tony promised, tilting his head to the side as he gazed up at the older male with worry shining in his eyes.

 

“I must because I don't think that I could tell a stranger, so I would need you to do so. That and it is...for my peace of mind that you know,” Loki replied, the two stepping up to the door, Thor frowning slightly.

 

The Avengers watched Tony go from relaxed and loose to tense and shocked at the soft words that none of them could catch. “I see. I'll tell her that,” Tony promised, nodding his head and smiling softly up at him. The look was full of understanding and sympathy, Loki nodding his his head and sighing softly.

 

Thor shifted on his feet and looked at the remaining Avengers, looking worn and tired. “I do not know his reasons for why he was easily used, so do not ask that of me. I just know that he was hurt by everything that has happened in ways that I do not understand, much less the healers of our home. That is why they told me to bring him down here to speak with the healers of this land.”

 

“What are we supposed to do with him?” Cling asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the other male, not happy with the fact that Loki was there, much less being around Tony at the moment.

 

“You are to do nothing. Just allow him time to rest and heal, then we will leave once more so that he can take his place in healing his reputation in Asgard,” Thor replied, rubbing at his head and taking a seat with a heavy thud, groaning softly.

 

“I take it that things have been difficult?” Bruce asked, having hidden away into the kitchen of the common area to retain his control over the Hulk. He had seen the haunted look in Loki's eyes and it had helped him to come back from the anger.

 

“Very. He has been broken in ways that I can never understand,” Thor sighed, slumping in his chair. “The council is not happy and keeps stating that his punishment should be swift and harsh,” he continued, shaking his head with a heavy frown. “Even father and mother have told them to quiet themselves lest they be considered traitorous to their rule. Father is loosing patience and just wants to learn the full reason as to why Loki fell off the edge of sanity so hard and fast.”

 

“So he sent you and him down to learn this? Through using psychiatrists?” Steve asked, moving to the liquor cabinet and pouring a bit of Asgardian alcohol that the God kept there just in case the man needed something stronger then the tea or coffee he drank. Handing the glass over, he sat down and leant forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

 

“My father was worried about his mental state before. But after he came back from the Chitari's hold, he had nightmares, even when we were still down here before we left,” Thor sighed, rubbing at his neck, wrinkling his nose with a grunt. “Father had him placed in a cell for all of a night before he moved him to a secure room instead. His nightmares unleashed his power and turned several of the other prisoners into various animals. Within his room though the power was redirected towards the wards around the palace, as far as I understood it.”

 

“So he has...nightmares? Memories or...?” Clint slowly asked, swallowing heavily as he ran his hand through his hair with a heavy look on his face.

 

“Memories as far as we can figure,” Thor replied, looking at the archer as he groaned and flopped onto the couch, rubbing at his face, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Fuck. It sounds like he has PTSD,” Clint finally said, Thor tilting his head before looking to Steve to answer his silent question.

 

“Post Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Steve finally said. “It can happen from any number of things. If it was traumatic and left a long lasting impression on the person. It includes other symptoms to.”

 

“Touch is usually met with flinches or the person moving away. The person doesn't like to be cornered and can be sent into a panic attack if pushed to far,” Clint continued, rubbing at his face. “And from the look on your face, Loki has all that and much more, yes?” he asked.

 

“Yes, indeed he does,” Thor sighed, frowning heavily. “Is there anything that can be done? No medicine?” he asked, leaning forward. “I worry for my brother and his mental state.”

 

“All that can heal it is time and therapy,” Steve said, standing and patting his shoulder. “Just give him the support that he will need to get through this and be understanding if he does not want to speak about what happens.”

 

“Very well, I can do that,” Thor promised, nodding his head with a smile. The others smiled and settled in to wait for the return of Loki and Tony, Clint's mind spinning with what he had just learned.  
  



	24. Happy New Beginnings 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Clint, Tony, Z  
> Word Count: 1,383  
> Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg and miscarriage  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: You've read the warnings right? No? Go do that then. *waits* You have? Wonderful. Can't complain that I didn't warn ya. 
> 
> And second of all, you're going to get two of the mini stories since I posted this weeks chapter of Whisper on Friday. Whoops. *rolls eyes* Still, I hope you don't mind and enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Watching as Clint drank down a cup of coffee, Tony tapped his fingers on the counter and waited for the archer to wake up some more. “Come on, let’s get going. The appointment is in an hour and the only reason why we have it is because Loki said that she was allowed to tell you some of the details about his therapy,” he drawled.

 

“ I know. What I don’t know is why,” Clint grunted as he poured more coffee into a tight lidded travel mug, adding a bit of sugar and cream. “Why is he willing to have his therapist spill his secrets? And to me at that.” He followed the genius out to the simple car that they would be taken to the appointment, sliding into the passenger seat.

 

“ Because it’s you,” Tony stated as he started the car and pulled out of the spot. He turned and started to drive out of the parking garage. “You’re one of the people that he fucked over personally but you’re also one of the ones that is easier to explain things to. Eventually he’s going to have a huge talk with Thor. I’ve already told them to lock themselves into a containment room so that any fighting they do is contained.”

 

“ I take it it’s bad?” Clint asked, slumping down with a sigh. Tony’s smile was strained as he pulled onto the road. “Fuck.” He rubbed at his face and watched the streets, noting that it was rather empty considering the time. He hadn’t been wanting to really deal with Loki but the man was on a short leash and someone had to watch him. At all times. Even Clint had been asked at least once to watch over him. 

 

The God tended to read, or surf the net, which was an odd sight to the archer, or just stared out of the windows, curled up on a beanbag chair with tea in hand. It was rather hard to hate him when he looked so damn lost. But still it had been a shock when Tony had told him the day before to be up early so that they could speak with Z about Loki.

 

Now he was in the car, watching the buildings go from the huge tall things that he was so used to, to smaller buildings and offices that edged just the outside of the business hub. His eyebrows rose into his hairline when Tony pulled up to a small place that looked more like a house then an office. “Yes, she converted a small home into her business. The same thing happened with this entire neighborhood when it was sold back in the late eighties,” came the drawled words from his side.

 

Clint huffed and got out as soon as they were parked, the two men walking into the office. It was a nice place with a waiting room that had a large desk area where the receptionist was sitting. A door off to the side lead out towards what he assumed was the office, while one led to the bathroom and an opened doorway lead to a small breakroom. “Nice place,” he said softly. Tony smiled and waved him to sit down on one of the plush couches, going to sign in and talk with the receptionist.

 

Sighing, the archer flopped down and rubbed at his face, wondering just what he was going to learn. He was already learning that Tony was comfortable enough with the pretty receptionist to not flirt with her, but just talk. He was also comfortable with the place to just sit down and pull out his Stark Phone, reading something or another without twitching. It was a new sight for Clint and he had to wonder just what else he had missed during his time of being pissed off that Loki was in the Tower.

 

“ Stop over thinking whatever it is you’re over thinking,” Tony drawled, scrolling down on his phone. Clint huffed and smirked, looking over his shoulder. 

 

“ Pepper sending you contracts to review again?” he asked, catching sight of the paperwork.

 

“ Yeah, some of my staff are trying to get more than they’re worth,” Tony snorted, shaking his head and tapping out a response to the contract. “They keep asking for stuff that they don’t need or is too expensive for bullshit things.”

 

“ Sounds like it’s about time to clean house,” Clint snorted, going back to taking in their surroundings. It was done up in neutral tones, all of it carefully designed to be soothing, and so far, it was working on him. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, Tony just giving him a dry look. “Alright, alright. But I expect mexican after this.”

 

“ Real mexican or the bullshit stuff that comes from a drive through?” Tony asked in return, looking at the other man.

 

“ Real mexican. That one restaurant that has the to-go option. We’ll get enough to last us through the day and go back after this is over. I have a feeling I’m going to want to do something mindless so videogames and movies are sounding good,” Clint replied. 

 

“ Deal,” Tony stated before putting his phone away as Z opened her door and waved the two men in. Clint stared at her before shaking his head and taking her hand in greeting.

 

“ Hello, Mr. Barton. Thank you for coming in. From what I know, this cannot be an easy deal,” she said, waving to the chairs before going to her tea and coffee station. “Coffee? Tea?” she asked.

 

“ You got vanilla tea in there? I need something a bit more soothing than just tea,” Clint said. Z smiled and pulled out a vanilla sleepy time tea bag and poured hot water into three mugs, making her and Tony some peppermint tea. “So, I’m here to learn about...what made Loki do what he did?” 

 

“ Not make so much as break his grip on his actions,” Z said, taking a seat in the overly large rocking recliner near them. 

 

“ What do you mean by that?” Clint asked, taking a quick taste of the tea, biting his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it suddenly but steeled himself for what was to come.

 

“ I’m sure that you have heard about Thor’s adventures, from when he and his went to Jotunheim, right?” Z asked, tilting her head. Clint nodded his head. “Well, you probably heard his side but not Loki’s. The thing is, Asgardians don’t really care if your lover is family or now, and young Loki and Thor had been lovers off and on for many years. When he went to Jotunheim, even before he learned of his Jotun heritage, he was carrying a child.”

 

“ He was…pregnant?” Clint squeaked, Z nodding her head as she put her tea cup onto one of the side tables.

 

“ He was. Mind you, most of the Frost Giants, from what is understood, are neither male nor female. They just are so any of their species, as long as they are strong enough, can carry a child. Loki is just the same. When they fought the Giants though, he was hit just right to cause a miscarriage,” Z said, frowning sadly. “When he learned of it, Thor was gone, and their mother was worried about Odin. Something snapped and he went on his rampage.”

 

“ What about after? During the Chitari attack?” Clint asked softly, swallowing heavily. Tony was just looking tired, having heard it before from Loki, but it still hurt.

 

“ When he was found by the Chitari, from what he’s told me, Thanos twisted his mind. He was in a very fragile state emotionally and mentally, not to mention physically. I’m sure you remember when you first saw him yes? Well, that came from being tortured. We have barely gotten into the details, but Thanos controlled him up until he was slammed into the floor by your friend, the Hulk.” She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. “Thanos lost his link to his mind once it was broken, but really? Who would have believed him after such a time?” she asked.

 

“ I see,” Clint breathed out, draining his cup. His mind was whirling with thoughts as he put down his cup. He walked almost zombie like out to the car after thanking Z for her time and stayed lost in thought even during the drive. He vaguely remembered Tony stopping at the Mexican restaurant and coming out with nearly a dozen large bags stuffed full of food. And he barely remembered walking into his apartment with Tony, before being pushed into a chair. “Damn, no wonder he was so broken,” he finally said as Tony started to unload the food.

 

“ Now you get it?” Tony asked, tilting his head to the side as he pulled down plates. Clint nodded and rubbed at his face. “I’ll make sure you don’t have babysitting duties until you’re ready to talk with him.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Clint sighed, standing up and moving to grab beer for the both of them. Handing one over, he started to dig around to find some of the food for himself, letting his mind muse over what he had learned. Tony didn’t say anything beyond light conversation and the archer found himself loving the genius just a little.

 


	25. Happy New Beginnings 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 7  
> Characters: Clint, Tony,   
> Word Count: 1,455  
> Warnings: none  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I am so sick. The weather keeps doing a yo-yo thing so I'm landing with colds. Not fun, really. But I'll survive. I think. 
> 
> Next week we go back to our regularly scheduled story posting. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I can not believe that you are taking me to this shindig,” Clint moaned, sighing softly as he fixed his tie. Tony chuckled softly and tugged his own into place, smoothing down his hair as he looked in the small mirror that came with most of his cars. “Don’t just chuckle at me. I’m freaked out about this shit.”

 

“You’ll do fine, Clint. The hearing aid working for you?” Tony asked as he made sure that he was looking good.

 

Clint sighed and nodded. “Yeah, it works really good. Are you sure that you’ll be able to get it out tonight?” he asked.

 

“It’s not that hard, my friend,” Tony said, smiling softly. “The little box will be able to place it and remove it the same way that I put it in this afternoon. I have it if you get any kind of feedback along with your usual one.”

 

“Thanks,” the other male hummed, smiling before taking a deep breath, readying for the coming party. “How did I let you talk me into this again?”

 

“Everyone else fucked me over in not wanting to come? Pepper isn’t able to walk on her ankle, Natasha just sneered at me earlier so there is no way I’d ask her. I wouldn’t let Bruce near some of these vultures and Thor is Asgard. As for Steve? I want to kick his ass three-ways to Sunday for fucking up Loki’s recovery. Z is beyond pissed with him as it is and was willing to storm the building to kick Steve’s ass herself,” Tony snorted. “And I wanted a friend who wouldn’t ditch me.”

 

“Yeah, if I leave this damn thing, I’ll drag you with me,” Clint promised, getting a smirk before climbing out of the car when the door was opened. Tony followed after and they smiled, posing for the cameras before they headed into the charity ball, checks ready to be written and ready for bad food.

 

It didn’t take Clint long to charm several prominent business men and women into forking over nearly a thousand more than what they were going to donate. It worked for them and made them all very happy with it. Tony watched and kept tabs on him, trying to make sure that no one set off the archer into a paranoid fit, the unfortunate side effect of having PTSD.

 

They found themselves at a private table, waiting for their chosen dinner while the person talked on stage about what they were forking money over for. The two both knew that most of the money, outside a bit to pay the staff working, would actually go to the hospital that they were there for. It would because Pepper was holding the strings in the background and wouldn’t let it happen any other way.

 

They quietly discussed all of the politics that went on behind a fund raising ball and how it alway cost whoever was hosting it money. Clint was straightforward in the way he was poking holes into so many of the attendees lives without them knowing that he was. It kept Tony amused and Clint busy, which was good as their vegetarian dishes were put down before them.

 

They picked at the meal, knowing that it was a lesser evil compared to what else had been offered but they were ready to leave and find a fast food place quickly after the plates had been taken away. Still, they stayed and played nice with people before putting their numbers down on the checks when it came down before finally making their escape.

 

“Never again shall I deal with that many vapid airheads,” Clint groaned as he flopped back into the seat, Tony smirking as he took the driver’s side seat. His driver was catching a cab back home, having fallen victim to an allergy attack while he had waited.

 

“Well, just think, this was only because I didn’t have a date but I have to say that you did handle yourself well,” Tony chuckled, getting a groan from his partner. “Come on. Let’s get actual food. What do you want?” he asked, looking to the side as he pulled away from the front of the house.

 

“Is there a good pizza place running around that’s still open?” Clint asked as he checked the time.

 

Tony thought for a moment before nodding his head. “Yeah. There’s a twenty-four hour Papa Murphy's that I like,” he said, pulling out onto the street and driving down it with a smirk. “Think about what you want on it, we’ll have Jarvis heat the stove up when we’re almost there, pop it in, and veg out on cheesy movies and beer,” he drawled.

 

Clint chuckled and nodded his head. “That sounds good. Tell me, how the hell do you deal with all of those idiots?” he asked, rolling his head on the back of the seat and looking towards the other man.

 

“Carefully,” Tony said after a few minutes. “Very carefully. That room, for all that they were acting polite and were all there for the hospital, was filled with vultures. The moment they scent weakness, it would have been a feeding frenzy. Rumors would have spread, reputations would have been hit hard, and businesses would have been fighting to kill any and all rumor while trying to keep going,” he continued. He frowned slightly.

 

“Man, when they say that the business world is a dog eat dog world, they weren’t joking,” Clint snorted, shaking his head as Tony maneuvered around traffic.

 

“It’s not just dog eat dog. It’s dog mauls dog before leaving their still twitching body to the vultures world,” Tony snorted, shaking his head with a frown. “It’s not a pretty world but it’s one that I learned long ago how to maneuver around in. I kind of had to because of dear old dad and all of his need for being in the fucking spot lights. We Starks have to keep up appearances after all.” He snorted in disgust.

 

“Your dad was an ass,” Clint stated as he kicked his shoes off of his feet and propped the socked limbs up and on the dashboard.

 

“He was a bad father. He was obsessed with finding Steve and being the best of the best, leaving me and mom to our own devices. It worked since I was able to fuck around all I wanted,” Tony sighed. “It’s only been in the last year or two that I’ve been able to really sit and think about what I want in my life,” he admitted.

 

“How old are you?” Clint asked, lifting his head with a frown as he gazed at Tony, who shifted in embarrassment.

 

“Well,” Tony drawled, the other male narrowing his eyes as Tony blushed. “Okay, fuck off. I’m only thirty you bastard,” he grumped, slumping down in his seat. “No, wait, thirty-one. Just turned thirty-one last month,” he said after a moment.

 

“You’re younger than me?” Clint yelped, staring at his friend. Now that he really looked at him, he could see that the man had a kind of youngish look to his face. His jaw was firm and his body healthy, so it wasn’t a very far stretch to see that he was young but worn by the world around him. “Well fuck.”

 

“Just how old are you?” Tony asked, looking at the archer as he stopped at a light, Clint humming softly.

 

“Turned thirty-seven about six months back,” Clint replied, smirking. “So, this makes you just slightly younger than even Nat, huh? Amazing,” he chuckled, getting a groan as they continued on their way to the pizza parlor.

 

Once there, they ordered their pizzas, left, headed back to the tower, and headed straight for Tony’s penthouse apartment in the tower. As soon as the pizza was stuck in the pre-heated oven, they found comfortable clothes, or in the case of Clint, the stuff that he had stashed, and flopped onto the couch. They pulled up Netflix and talking about what they were going to watch first, finally deciding on an enjoyed martial arts movie so that they could mock the fight scenes.

 

As soon as the pizza was ready, they paused the movie, grabbed the pizza, cut it into slices, grabbed plates and napkins, and sat back down, digging in as the movie continued to play. All around, to Tony, it was one of the best nights he had in a long, long time. He didn’t know that to Clint, it was one of his best nights to, both men just enjoying having a friend who could understand them. 


	26. Happy New Beginnings 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 8  
> Characters: Tony, Cling  
> Word Count: 1425  
> Warnings: none  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Here, have some domestic fluff!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Groaning as he flopped back onto his couch, Tony groaned when he found himself looking at the highly amused Clint. The archer had started to hide out randomly in his penthouse after the party, and he didn’t really mind. It was nice to know that there was someone there who wasn’t going to dig around in his stuff and try to get into his head.

 

He still didn’t trust Natasha to sit in his apartment on her own since she kept trying to get into his files.

 

Sighing, he groaned and just rolled over onto his stomach, feeling his muscles pull and dug. “Did Steve put you through the ringer today?” Clint asked, Tony flipping him off as he continued to groan, much to his friends amusement.

 

“ Fuck off,” Tony groaned, lifting his head and glaring at Clint before letting it drop back down onto the pillow before him once more. “I can’t believe that I have to deal with this shit.”

 

“ Why is it he’s so damn intent on you knowing hand to hand?” Clint asked as he turned back to his book, feet kicked up on an ottoman. Tony snorted.

 

“ Who knows with him,” he sighed as he flipped back over onto his back. “I just know that once a week, he drags me to the gym and kicks my ass all over the place. It’s annoying to say the least and drives me up a goddamn wall,” he said, arm falling over his eyes. “And he’s gotten really prissy about something or another, and I have no fucking clue as to why.”

 

“ I’m thinkin’ that it might be from the sightings of the Winter Soldier by the baby agents,” Clint mused as he flipped a page before sticking his bookmark into place. Putting the book down to the side, he looked at the tired Tony and snorted softly. “Go take a hot bath. By the time you get out, I’ll have something light and delicious to eat before you crash out.”

 

“ You are a god,” Tony sighed as he hauled himself up off the couch with a groan. He could feel his muscles complain, reminding him of when he had dealt with learning the suit and how heavy it was even with the specialized repulsors that kept most of the weight off of him. That hadn’t been fun, but this was far beyond that. Steve had something going on in his head and Tony didn’t want to deal with him while he was thinking so damn hard. “Tell Thor that Loki was heading for the roof to meditate will ya? I ran across him on the way back.”

 

Clint waved and stood up to grab the inter-house phone that they had set up for the brothers. Jarvis still spooked Loki slightly but he was getting better. But he still jumped and sometimes had flashbacks if the AI just spoke up without Loki calling for him. “Yeah, not a problem,” he called as Tony disappeared into the bedroom. Smiling, he called Thor and told him where he could find his wayward brother.

 

He had gotten along with the young God, having learned about his history and his loss at the time that he had fucked up. They had sat down one day and just talked over a few bottles of vodka, both of them waking up the next day with migraines and stumbling to their respective beds.

 

Or at least that’s what he had planned if he hadn’t run into Tony, who had taken one look at him, dragged him back to the penthouse and shoved him into the squishy quest bed. He had found himself plied with water, various sports drinks that had been watered down, and light, easy to eat food. It had left Clint feeling warm and very surprised at just how caring Tony could be since they had never really seen that side of him.

 

Pepper had just smirked at him knowingly when he had talked to her about it but had said nothing.

 

Chuckling to himself as he put the phone back onto its cradle, he headed into the kitchen and found that it had been restocked. Clint had to smile and shake his head as he started to dig around in the large chest freezer, looking through what Tony had stocked. Ever since they had moved in with him into his building, the genius had made sure that his freezer at the least had a large stock of meats for their dinners.

 

But after he and Clint had started to hang out together, Tony had made sure that his kitchen was well stocked period. Which was a good thing considering they tended to eat together more often than not. Either in Tony’s penthouse or Clint’s apartment in the floor below. It was nice to know that he could just stroll into Tony’s place and find everything he would need to make them both something to eat without worry.

 

Pulling out some meat that he was planning on thinly cutting and some thin cut fries, Clint hummed to himself and started to move around the kitchen with a familiar ease. He set the meat to defrost in the machine that Tony had built and was using one of the branches of his business to get it out there to restaurants and schools that could use it.

 

Clint just liked the fact that he didn’t need to worry about waiting for their meat to defrost or having to use the microwave.

 

While the meat defrosted, he smiled at the fact that Tony had gotten the air fryer working again and set enough fries for both of them to cooking. The defroster dinged at him and he grabbed the meat, sticking it into a pan along with some spices and stirred it around, starting a basic carne asada. He kept an ear out for when Tony came out of the bathroom as he watched the meat cook, not wanting to overcook it and knowing the air-fryer would keep the fries hot.

 

He smirked when soft footsteps were proceeded by words. “I’m smelling fries and spicy meat. Are we having bastardized carne asada?” Tony asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

 

His hair was wet and fell around his face in a mess. He wore loose sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, the arc reactor glowing very lightly through the material of it. Clint just shook his head and pointed to the cabinet that held the dishes.

 

“ Grab the plates would ya? You want anything else on this thing?” Clint asked, Tony shaking his head as he pulled down the requested plates along with a rather large platter.

 

“ Nah, this is good,” Tony promised, putting plates and platter on the counter. “We eating before the tv today?” he asked.

 

“ Yep. Netflix just rotated some of their movies onto streaming, so we get to hit that up,” he drawled. “I think both of us can do with some flavored water today,” Clint said, Tony nodding and pulling two bottles from the fridge. He put the bottles onto coasters on the coffee table before flipping on the TV and connecting to Netflix, letting it load.

 

While Tony was doing that, Clint was pulling out the fries and placing them on the two plates and the platter before topping each of them with the meat, being even about it. Tony came back in and hummed in delight.

 

“ Grab the silverware and something to dish the food with after we’re done,” Clint instructed, Tony pouting at the other but doing what he had told him to do. They sat, found a movie, and dug in as they watched, Tony leaning slightly into the archer. 

 

After they had finished with dinner, Clint found himself being using as a body pillow, blinking down at the man before he huffed in amusement. Tony just mumbled something and shifted against the archer, making him happy that the couch was so big and comfortable. Reaching up, he dragged the blanket that was tucked away in a hanging couch basket on the back over their bodies and settled in with the remote in hand.

 

He didn’t mind being using as a body pillow for the sleeping Tony. He was warm and a good weight against him. Clint idly made plans on what he was going to do in the long run though when it came to the man lying against him. He smirked as he decided to just go with the flow.

 


	27. Happy New Beginnings 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 9  
> Characters: Tony, Pepper  
> Word Count: 1,413  
> Warnings: none  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: And finally we are moving along into fluffy territory. Only two more chapters for this story before I move onto other things.
> 
> To note, once more, you get two chapters of this during the same week since I posted this weeks chapter of Whisper to Me on Friday. I blame being so exhausted and out of it that I just forgot that I'm supposed to do a mini on Fridays.
> 
> I also had a friend over and we were giggling until we died. But I'm seriously exhausted from having people over.
> 
>  
> 
> So tired.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> *~*~*~*

It had been a month since the night where they had just relaxed together, watching bad movies and eating pizza. Even longer since the night at the ball where they had spent most of it fleecing people of their money for charity.

 

Ever since then, they had been getting steadily closer as friends. They were often found touching, even if it was just pressing their shoulders together while they did something. Pepper had even found Tony taking a nap on Clint’s lap while the archer had carded a hand through soft hair and read a book. The Avengers had quickly gotten used to finding one where the other was, often times in Tony’s lab or penthouse when Clint could pull him out of the lab. Which was getting to be a somewhat common thing.

 

Tony sighed as he slowly stretched his arms over his head and grunted softly before blinking at his current project before him. Standing up, he groaned and closed the project down after saving it, leaving the lab for the moment. He padded towards the elevator and took it all the way up to his penthouse, telling Jarvis to warn him if someone wanted to see him.

 

Sighing softly, he stepped into the bathroom and turned on his shower, setting it to where he wanted it before he stripped out of his clothes. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more to just relax for a while. He had been busy with working out a new bow for Clint, one that he could take on his harder missions that would be lighter for him but still do what he needed it to do.

 

He was close but at the moment, he was tired and hungry, along with missing his friend. He pouted at the fact that Clint still had his own missions to do, usually with Natasha, and he hadn’t really liked the smug smirk that she had sent him when they had left.

 

Groaning at the route that his mind was taking, he stepped into his shower and relaxed under the hot and hard spray of water over his tired muscles. Just relaxing, he allowed his mind to go over the memories of the last year ever since things had happened with Loki.

 

They had gone from cautious allies all the way up to close friends who could trust each other in battle against one of the idiots who wanted to take over the world. It was a novel feeling for him, having only been used by people for their own gain for a very long time. The last person he had trusted so much beyond Pepper had ripped his arc reactor out of his chest and tried to kill her for daring to butt into things. So to be close to someone was a novel experience for him.

 

“Sir, Miss. Potts wishes to speak with you,” Jarvis told him as he started to run a soapy loofah over his body.

 

“Tell her to take a seat. I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Tony replied as he continued to wash his body. He knew that if it was important, Pepper would have just walked in on his shower without any say so. Washing the last of his body before doing the same to his hair, he rinsed off fully before turning off the shower. Grabbing his towel, he dried off, spritzed some leave in conditioner into his hair, and pulled on his robe.

 

Walking out, he smiled softly at the sight of Pepper pulling a kettle off of the stove and pouring the hot water into a cup with a tea bag. “Do you want some tea or do you want coffee?” she asked, not even looking over her shoulder.

 

Tony chuckled softly. “As always, you know where I am,” he drawled as he walked to his fridge, digging out the various leftovers in there. “I think that tea would be best though. You want some food?” he asked, holding up a container full of taco meat from two days ago. “Got lots of leftovers that we can toss together.”

 

“Add in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and we’ll have a deal,” Pepper said, getting a smirk as Tony waved a hand towards his bedroom.

 

“Have at it. I need to eat and I bet that you need to relax today yourself,” Tony said. Pepper groaned as she walked to the bedroom, the door closing behind her for privacy. As she changed from her business clothes into said sweatpants and one of Tony’s few extra large shirts, he set about heating up taco meat, fajita meat, and french fries in his counter oven.

 

With the meat and fries heating, he pulled out other things, such as a fruit salad that he had created earlier that morning for breakfast, toppings for the tacos, taco shell bowls, soft tortilla’s, and several other little snacks that he knew had to be eaten. He soon had everything put into various bowls to serve for them.

 

It was something that he and Clint had started to do. One day a week was set aside for them, come hell or high water, where they would do nothing but clean out their refrigerators and have a leftover day. With Clint gone though, he supposed that he would have the leftovers with his other good friend, and one who he hadn’t seen in a few weeks due to work.

 

“That smells really good. Tell me Clint has been teaching you how to cook healthy dishes and then using leftovers to fill in the rest of the days,” she teased, getting a snort from her friend.

 

“He has,” Tony admitted, shrugging a shoulder as he pulled down two of his bigger plates, placing the taco shells onto them before mixing up the meats. He checked the fries and put the entire pile onto a serving plate. “Come here and make your food. I have smaller bowls for the fruit salad,” he continued, starting to move the bowls of food that didn’t need to be heated to the coffee table. “We’ll sit in comfort.”

 

“That works for me,” Pepper said, moving to put together their tacos and fajitas the way she knew they enjoyed them. She put the fajitas down onto the plates before carrying them over, letting Tony bring over their drinks to.

 

Sitting down, Tony used a bit of the honey from the fruit salad to sweeten Pepper’s tea for her before doing the same with his own. “Alright, tell me why you came to bug me. I know that it can’t be for my mad leftovers skill.”

 

“Actually, my friend, I came to see you. And find out how you’re doing,” Pepper said, slouching slightly in her seat as she crossed her legs with a smirk at him. She balanced her plate as she piled some of the fries onto it. He looked at her and blinked several times.

 

“I’m doing fine...outside of the fact that I’m kind of bored really. And lonely,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “Outside of that, I don’t know. I guess I got really used to having Clint around…”

 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve taken to touching him more often than not,” Pepper prompted, smiling at him. Tony blushed very lightly as he reached out, putting some of the snacks onto his own plate.

 

“Yeah, I’m guess I do,” he hummed, shrugging one shoulder. “I enjoy being around him. Being touched by him and touching him in return. It’s nice to be close to someone that knows all the good and bad. Kind of like with you.”

 

“True, but we made sucky lovers. We make better friends that’s for sure,” Pepper hummed, Tony nodding his agreement. “But I think with you two, you would make rather good lovers. You both love your independence, but you also love getting together and just being together.”

 

He smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, I suppose that you’re right,” Tony sighed, letting his head fall back as he chewed on a fry. “I guess, for now, I’ll give it a try, see where things go from here,” he finally said.

 

Pepper smiled and reached over to pat his leg. “I’m sure that it’ll all work out nicely,” she promised, chuckling when he just stared at her.

 

“Damn women. Always making me think about shit,” he grumped, pulling a laugh from Pepper.


	28. Happy New Beginnings 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 10  
> Characters: Clint, Tony  
> Word Count: 1,606  
> Warnings: none  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Oh my! Two more chapters after this! And chapter 12 is happy times. *coos at the readers* Thank you all for reading this fic and supporting me!
> 
> It just means so much to me. Hugs and cookies to all~
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> *~*~*~*

Poking at the hologram of a new build, Tony hummed to himself and nibbled at his bottom lip as he frowned, looking between the hologram and the actual item that he was building. “Pull up circuit board C please,” he said absently, staring at the two, using a focusing light to figure out where he had gone. “Ah, there you are. You’re not supposed to be there,” he cooed softly, fixing the wayward line with a bit of twitching, finally able to lay it down fully.

 

“Some days I wonder why you’re always so intent on building things yourself. Then I remember Hammer Tech,” Clint drawled as he dropped out of the one air duct that was built just for the archer to get in and out as he wanted.

 

“Don’t make me laugh at that,” Tony drawled as he smirked. Clint snickered and walked around to another one of the computers, pulling up their favorite pizza site to order. “I want lots of cheese and pepperoni, easy on the sauce. Maybe some pineapple. I’m paying this time,” he told the other man as he bent over the circuit board once more. He melted a bit of metal to hold a piece down.

 

“I can do that,” Clint drawled, putting in their order for the two pizzas, along with breadsticks and something dessert like for later. “So, what are you working on this time?” he asked, looking at the broken down components.

 

“Finishing the last touches for the prosthetic arms of the new prosethetics line,” Tony said, sitting back and tapping on the hologram to push it back together. “All I have to do it finish putting it together and get it tested before getting it produced,” he drawled as he put the circuit board to the side to set. “I’m just about done actually. Got all the wiring down, just need to set the boards.”

 

“Sounds good,” Clint said, smiling at Tony. “Come on, let’s head up stairs. You can wash, relax, and hand over your card to pay for dinner.”

 

“This I can do,” Tony said, nodding his head. He saved the files and closed everything down, locking the door behind them. Using the elevator, they headed upstairs, talking about things that had been going on for the last couple of days.

 

As they stepped out of the elevator, Clint looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. “How’s the therapy going for you?” he asked, nudging the other man’s shoulder.

 

Tony sighed and scratched at his eyebrow, opening the door to his penthouse, letting Clint into it with a smile on his lips. “It’s going well enough I suppose. We’ve worked me down to not wanting to drink as often as I had before I started. She’s also got me into building up a personal gym to kill time in when I’m having bad nights instead of just building,” he admitted, heading for the kitchen and his soap.

 

Clint watched as Tony turned on the water and grabbed the bar, wetting it down, slathering the foam up and down his arms, working at the grease spots. “That’s good right?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Very good. My last physical was a lot better than the one that was before it. I’ve built some good muscle, and the vitamin’s are just slightly altered to help keep me healthy. My diet is actually a lot better now to,” he said, shrugging with look. “Thanks to you and your need to show me easy to make dishes and recipes,” he teased.

 

“Hey, it’s all good things for you,” Clint said, tilting his head to the side as he relaxed against the counter. Tony hummed and finished washing his arms, rinsing them off under the warm water. Turning off the water, the genius dried his hand on a dish towel before tossing it into a small basket that sat out of the way with other used dish towels and rags. “I take it you’ve been compiling a recipe book again?” he asked.

 

Tony blushed very slightly as he hunted down his wallet, pulling out the card and holding it out. “Yeah. You’d be a silent writer in this, but I’m doing a lot of the writing and things,” he said, unsurprised that Clint would know about his thing with creating cookbooks for charity.

 

“You can take my half, give it to the arts programs you know,” Clint drawled, getting a smile from the other man.

 

“I’ll draw up the contract in the next week, have Pepper witness it for us along with one of the Avenger’s lawyers. I was thinking of doing it under the Avenger’s name tag, have any money not spent on getting it out there and the such to go to charities,” he continued. “Was going to talk with Bruce about some of the recipes that he’s run across, along with Thor and Steve. See if we can’t turn some of those recipes that they know into something people all around can do,” he said, shrugging as he started for his bedroom. “I’m going to go change, maybe take a quick shower.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll deal with the pizza boy,” Clint replied, smirking as he watched the other walk, his ass twitching ever so slightly. He could admit that with Tony working out the way he did was good on his body, becoming firmer and stronger. It was rather arousing to say the least and his plans for the night would hopefully lead to them having a good relationship while having plenty of sex.

 

“Mr. Barton, the pizza boy is waiting on the communal floor,” Jarvis said, drawing Clint from his fantasies of what he wanted to do to the other male. “He has stated that the price is fifty dollars plus change.”

 

“Sounds about right,” Clint drawled, walking to the elevator and taking it down. He smirked at the pizza boy, handed over the card and let him run it before inputting the passcode. He ignored the fact that they guy was staring at him with awe, just taking the boxes with a smirk. “Thanks,” he drawled, taking the receipt to before leaving. The security guard who had come up with showed the pizza boy out of the room, using the guest elevator while Clint used the main elevator.

 

Walking back into the room, he chuckled softly, finding Tony walking back out as he dried off his hair, wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a t-shirt. “Good timing. I’m starved,” Tony hummed, sniffing at the boxes before going to grab a bunch of napkins, drinks, and plates for them. “Let’s chow down,” he said, putting everything on the small dining room table that he used most often than not.

 

“Let’s,” Clint agreed, setting the boxes down before spreading them out. Opening the two pizza boxes, they grabbed slices of their chosen pizza before hunting around in the smaller boxes, finding the breadsticks and garlic sticks that they wanted. Sitting down, the archer bit into his slice and moaned happily, eyes closing. “Oh man. It’s always so damn hot when it arrives.”

 

“They make it super hot so that when it goes into the boxes and the warmers, it stays nice and hot until it’s ready to be eaten,” Tony said, biting into his own food with a grunt. “It’s damn good. They are some of the best, some of the few still in New York that do brick oven to. And not just shredded, real mozzarella, but sliced to.”

 

“Yeah, they’re the only people that I will ever pay for extra cheese on,” Clint said, wrapping some of said cheese around his finger. “That reminds me, got a couple orders of their mozzarella sticks,” he said, finding the box and popping it open. “Baked not the fried ones,” he continued, getting a look.

 

“Good. Their stuff is good even heated up,” Tony drawled, closing that box for the moment. “They’ll make us good snacks later,” he said. “Along with whatever we don’t eat.”

 

“Sounds good,” Clint said, both of the men digging into their food with gusto, eating two of the rather large slices each along with some of the breadsticks.

 

“They actually have a deep dish that I would kill for but you can only go in and get it. You can’t have it delivered much less take it out,” Tony said.

 

“Why not?” Clint asked as they started to clean things up, putting the breadsticks into plastic baggies, Tony putting the boxes of pizza into the refrigerator.

 

Tony smirked. “It’s about four pounds of pizza and is huge at the best of times. You can take home the leftovers, but not the actual pizza,” he drawled.

 

Clint blinked several times before smirking. “How about you go out with me to this pizza place? I have tickets to Repo: The Genetic Opera that you like. We can head out for it afterward,” he offered, Tony staring at him. A very light blush spread over the genius’ cheeks as he stared.

 

“What?”

 

“Come out on a date with me,” Clint stated, smirking as Tony went even redder. It looked as if the guy wasn’t used to being asked out.

 

“Alright,” Tony got out finally, making his friend beam and nod.

  
“Great. Let’s watch some more Netflix,” he said as he tossed the used napkins away. Tony nodded as he absently slid the mozzarella sticks into the refrigerator on top of the pizza. He was still in shock.

 


	29. Happy New Beginnings 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 11  
> Characters: Clint, Tony  
> Word Count: 1,387  
> Warnings: none  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: *sighs* And we are down to our last chapter next week. I will be posting a three part Naruto story after this followed by an Avengers/Bleach crossover story. I hope you guys all enjoy these last two chapters!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I can not believe that I’ve never seen that before,” Clint chuckled, shaking his head with an amused smile as Tony snickered. “It was good considering it was more rock than actual opera.”

 

“It’s the future of opera. Or at least a small part of it,” Tony drawled as they walked out to the car, Clint opening the passenger door. The genius smirked at him and nodded his head as he slid in, allowing the other man to close the door behind him. It wasn’t often that Tony allowed another to drive, not since he had gotten back from his capture, but he trusted Clint in being able to keep them safe.

 

“It’s good really. We’ll have to really watch the movie version of it,” he said, Tony nodding his head. “So, pizza right? Deep dish?” he asked.

 

“Deep dish. This stuff is going to make you glad that you didn’t eat a heavy lunch,” Tony promised as they smoothly pulled into the traffic. He settled back and smiled slightly to himself as he remembered how after Clint had woken him up around eleven, the man had made a light lunch on his suggestion while he showered awake. After their lunch, Clint had driven them to the theater was playing their show, both men casually dressed but still nice.

 

They had enjoyed the play, Clint having gotten good seats for them, Tony enjoying the fact that he wasn’t in a box high above the people, which usually annoyed him. The archer had agreed that he could see why so many were obsessed with the movie and the play itself. Now they were heading towards dinner, both hungry but not starving just yet. They knew that by the time the pizza came, they would be starving.

 

“You’re thinking kind of hard,” Clint said as he drove around a car that was being pushed to the side, blinkers flashing. “What’s up?’ he asked.

 

“Just thinking about our date so far,” Tony admitted, blushing lightly. “It’s been...amazing so far really. I don’t think I’ve enjoyed going out this way in a long time. Not since me and Pep used to do friend dates.”

 

“Rare as they were?” Clint asked, remembering when he had talked with the other man about that. Tony chuckled and nodded. “Well, I’m hoping that we will have many more dates to enjoy. I’m thinking of actually taking you out to my place for a few days. We’ll be able to get back quickly enough via helicopter, or your suit, but I think we need to get away.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a place. I knew you stayed here most of the time when you’re not on missions…” Tony trailed off.

 

Clint smirked. “I bought a ranch with a lot of land. I have a herd of deer that I grew that roams around on it. I sell deer meat. Got a few other critters that I sell meat with. Some of the meat that I brought over the last few months? Comes from the herds. I tend to save one of the butured critters for myself each round,” he admitted.

 

Tony blinked at him before smiling softly. “It sounds nice. Just outside of New York right?” he asked, Clint nodding.

 

“About two hours drive from the city limits. We’ll roadtrip our way on out there,” Clint promised, smiling when Tony kissed his cheek.

 

“That sounds like a lovely time. We’ll use my new Jeep,” Tony said, Clint nodding. “Let’s do it next Friday. We’ll come back Tuesday. I don’t have anything planned for those days and I could use some time away,” he continued.

 

“That sounds just about right. I’ll even let you at the plans for updating my house. Right now the wiring has been shut down in some parts of the house,” he warned. Tony’s eyes went bright at the thought of playing with the house. “I thought you might like that. I’ll bring by the plans of the house and all of the notes made so far.”

 

“That sounds like a fun time to be had,” Tony chuckled, getting a smirk. “If you want, I’ll have someone come out and start to lay down the foundation for a Stark Generator and some of my solar and wind power collectors,” he offered.

 

“I don’t have a lot of money,” Clint warned.

 

Tony waved him off with a snicker. “Let us collect data from out there, which would mean someone coming onto your property every three months, but it’ll be on my dime.”

 

“I can deal with that,” Clint said after a moment of thinking it over. He arrived at the pizza place, finding a spot in front of it and parking. “Come on. For now, dinner,” he drawled.

 

“Feed me,” Tony teased, watching Clint get out as he unbuckled his seatbelt, unsurprised when his partner opened the door and held out a hand to help him get out. “Why thank you,” he teased, allowing the other man to help him get out. He huffed when he noticed the paparazzi staring for several long moments before taking pictures. “Looks like we’ll be on the tabloids by morning,” he mused.

 

“Just means your lawyers get to be mean,” Clint snickered, leaving the other man into the restaurant, getting a table and a list of what was offered. “So, what’s this deep dish consist of?” he asked, scooting slightly to the side so that he and Tony could sit comfortably in the curve of the booth.

 

Tony flipped the menu over to the back and showed him with a smirk. “We get to choose three types of cheese, meats, and at least one other topping should we want it. We can also decide how much sauce we want.”

 

“Not a lot and preferably between layers,” Clint drawled, Tony nodding as he reached out and grabbed the small pad that had “Deep Dish Orders” on the top. Marking the right boxes for the sauce layers and light on it, he and Clint discussed options, finally deciding on what they wanted along with an order of breadsticks to hold them over. They handed the form over, ordered iced teas for both of them, and the breadsticks, the waiter smiling and leaving with their order. “So are you upset that we’ll be in the tabloids.”

 

“We’re already in the tabloids. I just don’t really like prying into the few actual relationships that I have,” Tony admitted, smiling when Clint tugged him closer, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist. “I wanted to explore this without worrying about idiots trying to pick apart what we have.”

 

“No different than when we work together during fights,” Clint chuckled, getting a smile from Tony as he nodded.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he huffed before pressing their sides together as their breadsticks and soda’s were put down before them. “Let’s nibble for now. So, we’ll head out to your place next week. I’ll call Pepper and tell her where we’re going so she can not setup any meetings for me during that time.”

 

“And if she tries?” Clint asked. He was curious about how Tony would handle that, knowing that occasionally she tried to plan things when Tony would be gone. He had no real idea as to why she did it though.

 

“I’ll do what I always do. I’ll call the person that she made the meeting for, move the time and go on vacation without telling her,” Tony snickered. Clint laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss to the smiling lips, not wanting to resist the temptation that they created.

 

“That sounds just about right for you,” Clint teased, watching his partner flush and stroke a finger over his lips.

 

“Despite my reputation, I’m not going to give out on our first date,” Tony warned as he reached out to snag a breadstick.

 

Clint smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Wouldn’t expect that. Just expect kissing and maybe some bedtime cuddles. We can fight nightmares together,” he said. Tony blinked up at him before smiling softly and nodding, not needing any words to express how pleased he was at that thought.

  
The kiss was expression enough.

 


	30. Happy New Beginnings 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happy New Beginnings  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Chapter: 12  
> Characters: Clint, Tony  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: Smutty, smut, bottom!Tony  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: *sighs* And we are down to our last chapter! OMG...But I have things to post after this so don't worry, my dears. :D I hope you enjoy it all.
> 
> *~*~*~*

They were free and finally at Clint’s house. Pepper had tried to do what she had done a few times before and create a meeting for Tony on the day that they had left, but as before, he had set it up so that the meeting was for a later time. It worked for them.

 

Clint chuckled against his neck, holding him close as they laid in bed, watching the fire flicker in the fireplace. When they had gotten there, they had found a few of the rooms not quite working right but that hadn’t been unexpected. The wiring still sucked and there had been a nasty storm a couple of days before, so to have some wires not sparking right… Clint had just flipped the breaker switches to each of the rooms and Tony had promised to help set up the wiring for the next time he had four days off.

 

“You’re thinking kind of hard,” Clint drawled, brushing his lips against Tony’s ear, smiling softly as Tony sighed and wiggled in his arms. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“What drives Pepper to try to do what she did and what needs to be done come the next time you have a few days off,” Tony admitted, pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek, getting a low chuckle. “Thinking about what I’m going to do now that I have you all alone without someone crawling up our asses.”

 

Clint snickered and shifted back, watching the fire dancing in the fireplace, the bedroom being one of the rooms that had been cut off. They had laid out candles and started a fire before holing up in the room, their phones and computers in the living room. They had sent out texts to their friends to tell them that they would be ignoring the electronics and such. They would answer once a day but ignore them the rest of the time.

 

Only Jarvis knew how to get a hold of them for emergencies.

 

“Well, I have a few ideas,” Clint admitted, stroking a hand over his partner’s arms and shoulders, smirking. Tony snorted and smirked as the other man pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, fingers finding their way under his long sleeved shirt to tease over his stomach.

 

“Is that so?” he asked, biting at his bottom lip as he moaned, Clint moving his hand up his chest, chuckling softly. He groaned when the archer stroked over the scarred skin around his arc reactor, just barely stroking over the thin metal section that sat above his skin. “You’re gonna tease me all night, aren’t you?” Tony asked.

 

“It’s only a tease if I don’t go through with what I’m promising,” Clint chuckled softly. “But I have plans that I am going to be following through on,” he promised, Tony humming happily and shifting in his arms.

 

Smirking, Clint tugged Tony’s shirt up and off, tossing it to the side before he smoothed his hands over soft skin, humming in delight at the softness. There were a few scars, but that was rather expected considering their lives and everything that they did. He traced his fingers over each of the scars, his lover shifting under his touches and smiling as Tony relaxed into him even more, trusting him not to hurt him.

 

And Clint would work to make him feel nothing but pleasure, wanting to keep his lover in their bed for as long as he could. Smirking, he pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder as his fingers slid over his ribs and down towards his hips, stroking the skin there with a chuckle.

 

“You’re teasing me,” Tony hummed, rubbing his nose against Clint’s neck, smiling at the smirk that he could feel from his lover. Clint just hummed as one hand stroked up his chest to play with his nipple, gently rolling it between two fingers.

 

“I’m not. I’m just enjoying some foreplay,” Clint chuckled lowly as Tony pulled away with a smirk of his own. Running his eyes over the lean body that stood before him, he had to admit that the man was damn good looking. He knew that Tony was hot, his body fit despite everything that had happened when he had been held captive, but now to really see it was a truly delightful thing for him.

 

Long and lean in body, Tony was rather shorter than one would expect from such a larger than life personality, but he was perfect in Clint’s eyes.

 

Tony smirked at him before walking over to the fire place, kneeling down before it and poking it with the poker. Once the logs were settled, he added a couple more before putting up the grate to stop any embers from trying to escape. Turning around, he blushed slightly at the heat in his soon to be lover’s eyes, getting a slow smirk from the other man. Feeling his own blood heat under the look, he chuckled and shifted so that he could undo his belt. “Why is it that I’m the one who is mostly undress?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Because you were laying on me and I didn’t want you to move?” Clint asked, eyes glued to the hands that were pulling the belt free of the loops. “And I really want you to come back.”

 

Tony chuckled and dropped the belt down before kicking off his slippers, raising an eyebrow. “You gonna pull your clothes off or not?” he asked, flicking the button open on his pants. Clint swallowed heavily and pulled off his shirt, tossing it down as he scrambled out of bed and started to strip out of his own pants.

 

Tony chuckled and allowed his pants to drop, kicking the out of the way and leaving himself in a pair of boxers. He watched as Clint stripped out of his pants and boxer shorts, leaving him nude before him before the archer looked around. He smirked and moved to a set of hanging lanterns, lighting the thick pillar candles within and throwing more light around the room.

 

Tony smiled at him and walked over, pushing his boxers off. Walking up to Clint, he sighed as he was pulled into a slow kiss, his arms wrapping around the other’s neck as they pressed close together. He sighed as their bodies came into contact for the first time without clothing between them, fueling his need for his lover. They didn’t move fast, stroking over skin and finding all the spots that got reactions from their partner.

 

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and exploring hands, kissing deep and long. Tony sighed as Clint moved lower, finding all the spots that he had teased with his hands with his hands. He arched and shifted under his lover, groaning as he found his own spots to tease with his hands, not noticing when slick fingers found his hole, stroking it, teasing it open. He simple moaned, a soft sweet sound in Clint’s ear, and pressed into the first finger that slipped into him.

 

It wasn’t long before he was opened and ready, rocking on three fingers that worked their way in and out of him, spreading him open, preparing him for more. Clint groaned as he pulled his fingers free and slid a condom down over his leaking length, more than ready to slide into his lover for the first time.

 

They groaned into a kiss when Clint just did that, pressing forward into the giving body and feeling him squeeze tight around him. No words were needed as they moved together, Tony’s legs locked high and tight around his lover’s waist as he pressed upwards into each thrust into his body. Clint held tightly onto him, hands caressing and stroking, pulling Tony closer and closer to the edge of climax.

 

Tony was the first to fall over it, spilling with a gasp and a shudder as he clung tightly to his lover, brown eyes rolling backwards as he moaned out Clint’s name. Clint was quick to follow, rocking in hard, going as far as he could before he filled the condom, shuddering hard. They fell limp on the bed with moans, the smaller of the two feeling as if he had just did a full body workout at the gym with a massage afterwards, a smile dancing on his lips.  

 

After a bit of time basking in the pleasure of being together, Clint pulled away from Tony, getting a slow groan as he shifted onto his side. Chuckling softly, the archer disposed of the condom and padded into his bathroom, one of the one rooms that he had gotten completely redone. Even if there were no lightbulbs currently.

 

Shaking his head at that rather random thought, Clint lit another pillar candle in a lantern before turning to the bathtub and starting to fill it. He knew that Tony would thank him in the morning, even if it meant he had to carry the man into the bathroom. Walking into the bedroom, he chuckled at finding his lover sitting up very slowly, looking rumpled and delicious in the candle and firelight.

 

“Come on, I have a bath running for us. We can take a hot bath and then I’ll make something light,” he promised, getting a moan.

 

“Ugh, walking?” he asked, squawking when Clint simply picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the broad edge of the bathtub. “Or not,” he squeaked, getting a chuckle while his lover turned the water off once the tub was full enough.

 

“No walking. Lots of soaking,” Clint promised. Tony smiled and pulled him into a slow kiss, not able to say the words that were working their way through him. Clint smiled and stroked his cheek, his eyes shining with his own love. They didn’t need words.

  
Words were nice but seeing the truth was so much more perfect.

 


	31. Invading for Love 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Tony, Thor  
> Word Count: 1,667  
> Warnings: talking of things  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: So we finish Happy New Beginnings, but I come to you with this story! I didn't know what to call it so just enjoy okay? This is about 18 chapters long. I was thinking about using it as a transitional chapter story but since it's only 18 chapters, I went ahead and turned it into a mini/short story. If it was 20 chapters, I would have turned it into a transitional story. 
> 
> Just note that there is some fighting and there is smut. The endgame pairing is a threesome. 
> 
> Either way, Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

It was in the wake of the Chitari attack and New York was slowly pulling itself back together. The Avengers had helped where they could before Thor had left to return Loki back to Asgard. He had then returned to Earth once he had been done with that.

 

Steve had gone a long road trip but had come back soon after to help with the rebuilding of his old neighborhood. Tony kept jobs going by sending his people out to help with all of the rebuilding to help with the economy even as his own Tower was rebuilt. Natasha had gone back to work between hanging out with Steve and spending money on most local businesses.

 

Thor though...Thor was watching his friends as they went about their lives and mourned Agent Phil Coulson.

 

As much as they hadn't been truly close to him, never having gotten to really know him outside of Clint and Natasha, the loss of one of their own still hurt. Especially Clint. He wasn't just mourning his handler though, but he was also mourning his best friend and lover. It was slowly pulling him apart and made Thor hurt for the man, his heart beating in sympathy.

 

Clint had taken to wandering the completed floors of the soon to be Avengers Tower. If he wasn't doing something completely mindless, he was practicing his aim with the various weapons he knew, or sparring with whoever could keep up with him or not bruise him to badly. He slept only once he had worn himself out mentally and physically. It was worrying to the God, even as he helped Tony put away enough food to feed a small army for a month.

 

Or in their case, the Avengers for a week.

 

Placing the bags of flour into the large container that held them, Thor stood once more and watched as Clint grabbed some fruit from the fruit bowl and left the common area. He frowned heavily to himself as Tony shifted through the bags, hunting down all of the meat so that he could separate them out.

 

“You're thinking really hard there,” Tony drawled as he piled the meat onto the island and pulled out the freezer bags and a pair of gloves.

 

Thor hummed and moved to put away the rest of the cold items as Tony ripped open the first package of meat after pulling the gloves on. “I'm worried about Clint,” he finally admitted. His mother had told him to speak with his friends if he wanted to know something or if he was just worried about something. “He is in pain.”

 

Tony sighed as he put the pork steaks away into baggies. “Yeah, heartbreak will do that to a person,” he said, his own voice sad. “From what I know, they have been together for close to about ten years,” he continued. “Would have been ten years in about a month or so.”

 

“I did not know that,” Thor said as he frowned heavily at his friend. Tony shrugged. “It is not common knowledge is it?” he asked.

 

“Clint got drunk a few nights after you left to take Loki back to Asgard,” Tony told him, finishing with the tray of pork that he had been separating out before turning to the next tray of meat. “We sat there and just talked. I learned a lot about him and his thing with Phil.”

 

“I see,” Thor rumbled as he put away the ice cream containers and turned to put away the rest of the groceries. Tony knew that there had been no real funeral for Phil, but there had been a memorial for family that Clint had attended, which had been a good thing, up until Clint had to clean out their apartment.

 

He had hurt and only Pepper had been able to drag him out of that pain induced coma that he had landed into, Natasha having disappeared off to somewhere to mourn in peace. The two had helped each other until Clint had moved into the tower, most of the Phil's things being secured in a room that only Tony and Clint could get into.

 

Tony knew for a fact that Clint had actually gone through four of the boxes so far.

 

Thor sighed as he pulled out and put away the boxes of pop tarts that had been bought as Tony stacked the meat, mind turning over the kernel of an idea that he was forming. “My friend, a question about the belief of the afterlife here,” he said, Tony looking up from where he had moved onto pulling skin off of some chicken breasts.

 

“Yeah? What do you want to know about that?” Tony asked as he finished pulling the skin off, tossing it into the trash along with the empty meat trays.

 

“Do you know how your afterlife is set up?” Thor asked as he started to fold up the cloth bags and put them away in their drawer.

 

“It depends on who you ask actually. Some say there's nothing after death while others say that depending on your connections there are various types of after lives,” Tony said, shrugging one shoulder. “Dad said that every human resonates with the spiritual and depending on the personal resonating, it will change where each person goes in the end.” He looked up to his friend and raised an eyebrow at the thoughtful look on Thor's face. “Why?”

 

Thor shook his head and smiled gently at the other male. “Do not worry, my friend. I have a thought though that I must speak with my mother about first.”

 

“Now you have me curious,” Tony snorted as he finished with the meat and pulled off his gloves, tossing them away. Grabbing a few large plastic bags, he placed the wrapped meat into them, Thor chuckling as he took four of the heavier bags. “What are you planning on doing?” he asked, grabbing the other three bags with a grunt and following after the large God.

 

“I must speak with my mother first,” Thor chuckled as they walked to one of the freezers and put the meat away. “I will go see her tonight and see if she does not have the information that I require for what I am thinking about.”

 

Tony closed the lid and stared at the larger male before nodding his head in agreement. “Alright, I'll let you off for the moment. But I will want in on your plan as soon as you know what you need to know,” he stated, going to clean up the island, Thor following after him with another chuckle.

 

“I will, my friend, I will,” he promised, idly watching as Tony bent over to grab the cleaner and a rag. “I must go get ready though. Will you be able to deal with the rest of the coming food?” he asked, stopping the train of thought that he had started to go down, turning back to his original line of thought.

 

“I'll be good. More meat, including some pork for pulled port tonight, mostly. I'll save you some to,” Tony promised, smiling at the other male.

 

Thor nodded his head in thanks before he headed to his own apartment to dress. Pulling on his Asgardian garb, he allowed his mind to work on the slowly forming plan to reunite the two lovers. He had much to speak about with his mother, but he still had much to think about before hand. Rubbing at his head, Thor ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the loose locks, reminding himself that he should pull his hair back. Picking up his hair tie, he pulled part of his hair back and secured it in place, content with the way he was looking.

 

Leaving his room, Thor gathered Mjolnir as he stepped into the common room once more, finding Tony signing for the food and nodding at the delivery guy. “Tony, I shall be leaving now. Are you good?” he asked.

 

Tony looked up and smirked, nodding his head as he handed over the clipboard, the delivery guy glaring at him slightly before he was leaving with his two partners, the food in boxes on the floor. “I'm good. Look, head off to talk with your mother. I'll cover for you and all of that, so no real worries,” he drawled, lips pulling into an amused smile. “Have fun.”

 

“I will,” Thor chuckled, heading to the balcony area where he and Tony could easily take off. Calling out for Heimdall, he left Earth with a flash of light and arrived, nodding to the large male wearing golden armor as milky eyes turned to him. “Greetings, Heimdall. All is well?” he asked as he straightened his cloak.

 

“It does. Your mother requests that you come see her in an hour. She must weave for a bit first,” Heimdall stated, Thor smiling broadly and nodding his head.

 

“Very well. Thank you for telling me,” he said, heading out of the main area and finding a horse waiting for him, looking rather bored. Chuckling at his mothers thinking, he mounted the large beast and started a leisurely walk back to the palace, using the time to arrange his thoughts.

 

 

 


	32. Invading for Love 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Thor, Frigga  
> Word Count: 1,395  
> Warnings: talking of things  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Chapter 2! *coos* Outside of a snaffu last week, we're good! Hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to go back to watching game playthroughs while I write. Bye!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Thor, tell me, what brings you back to visit?” Thor smiled at the words of greeting from his mother, gazing at the beautiful, wise woman before him, coming to kneel by her side and kiss her hand as the other came up and stroked his head.

 

“Mother, I came to ask you about Earth and their spiritual planes. I know that you have studied them quite a bit in your years, and I wish to learn of them. We lost a dear friend in the Chitari’s attack and I wish to see if I can not at least take Barton to see his lover,” Thor said, knowing it was useless to mince words with his mother. Frigga may have been quiet but she knew things that all others didn’t see.

 

“You have come to speak of their afterlives and where they can go yes?” Frigga asked, standing as Thor rushed to stand fully, nodding his head, watching as she moved to the bookshelves that held her personal books on various subjects. “There are many places that a Human can go, my child. Do you know if he had a spark? A light of his soul?” she asked, fingers sliding over the spines of her books, eyes reading over the words on them.

 

“I believe so. I knew him only shortly but he was a strong man with a good heart,” Thor said, taking a seat when his mother waved him to sit down as she continued to go over books. “He was a fighter but he lead to. Under someone else's command, but he was a leader,” he continued, watching his mother’s hand come to a stop over one thick book that was bound in silver colored leather.

 

“I see,” she hummed softly, tilting her head to the side with an amused smile as she tugged the book down off of the shelf. “Let’s see. I believe that this man would have gone to a level of the afterlife called Soul Society. Originally when a human would die, they would go to the Land of the Dead of their home, but as the populations grew, the various places took on various stations. Those who had the spark of the warrior or were truly connected to the land known as Japan, they go to the Soul Society. And those who can access that warrior spark, what they call spiritual power, usually go to their schooling there and become warriors that they call, well, the translation is something akin to Death Gods.”

 

“So Coulson is there?” Thor asked, leaning forward as Frigga sat down with the book in her lap, the woman smiling at her eldest.

 

“It is most likely that he is there at this time, child, mine,” Frigga hummed, opening the book. The picture on the page was that of a strong male, holding a thin sword in one hand, sheath tucked into his belt. “This is a Shinigami. They wear what is known as a shihakusho and wield swords that look a lot like a Japanese Katana but are called zanpakuto. Each shinigami has within them an avatar of power, and the zanpakuto’s are the physical form of each one. There are 13 divisions with various specialties and all are run by a captain and a lieutenant. But the First Division is run by the captain-commander who is head of them. The Shinigami are the military force and help the worlds stay balance,” Frigga explained, flipping through the pages, first to a page of several zanpakuto’s, then to a picture of sprawling lands with a walled city in the middle. “The 13 Divisions are settled in what is called the Seireitei while outside of the walls, the rest of the lands are the Rukigon Districts. It’s a very large place with much open land, and various people wandering around. I have a feeling that your friend has arrived there.”

 

“So, who would I speak with about possibly getting Barton to see his lover? I worry about him and how his heart bleeds with each beat,” Thor sighed, Frigga giving him a sympathetic look and reaching out to pat his hand with a smile.

 

“I know of someone who will be willing to help you enter the Soul Society and hopefully help find your friend, my child,” Frigga promised, flipping the pages to the very back of the book where several names sat. “They should be able to help, though I have heard that there was a dust up a few years before but it seems as if things have calmed down,” she continued, tapping one name on the page. “I want you to promise me something though, Thor.”

 

“Mother?” Thor asked, looking at her even as she rose from the couch that she had sat on with him, moving to her desk to pick up a pen and paper.

 

“I want you to take care when you go there. Do not do anything to foolish otherwise things will be upset and we do not wish for that to happen,” Frigga stated as she wrote down the names that he would need and how to get in touch with them. “We do not want to create friction between Midgard and Asgard, even if you are dealing with the spiritual world,” she continued, turning to her son, taking in the somber face.

 

“I promise you that I will do all that I can not to create friction between us and our allies, mother,” Thor stated as he stood and bowing formally. “I just wish to help my friend’s and their hurts, hopefully soothing this hurt that they feel.”

 

Frigga smiled softly and nodded her head, handing over the piece of parchment. “I will tell you now, your friend who uses the suit of metal, he will need to stay away from it since the world around him would overpower it. Tell him to pull out any fighting skills he has and to be prepared to have the world around him add an extra boost to his natural powers,” she stated, Thor tilting his head.

 

“Mother?” he asked, blinking down at her as she chuckled softly and patted his cheek with one hand.

 

“This is the world of Souls and Spirits, child. All of your friend’s have the spark of a warrior but with that interesting bit of tech within his chest it will connect that much easier with him. I have a feeling that your archer friend will also find a bit of a boost to his natural abilities,” she continued.

 

Thor frowned in thought, blinking several times as he tried to figure out what she was telling him before huffing in amusement. “They all have power, but no way to access it. This trip will allow them to do so, I take it?” he asked, Frigga smiling a small, secretive smile.

 

“If I thought for one moment that they would be unable to deal with that world, I would have never told you about the world,” she told him, tapping his nose with a finger before picking up her book, closing with a snap. “Now, my child, I suggest you head back down to the Earth and tell them what is going on so that you have time to plan. I suggest that you do this soon but take a week to get things settled.”

 

“Yes, mother. Thank you for answering my questions,” Thor hummed, smiling and pressing a kiss to his mother’s forehead before bowing once more and leaving the room. He nodded to the various people that he passed in the halls, piece of parchment in one hand, hammer in the other, mind whirling with plans and hope for what he was planning. Heimdall smirked and opened the gate without so much as a word to him, allowing the thoughtful God to pass and land close to New York.

 

Taking to the sky, Thor allowed a smile to spread over his lips as he noticed that it was early evening, which meant that Steve, Natasha, and Sam would be dragging Bruce, Tony, and Clint from their respective hidey holes and to dinner. He would be there in time for it and to lay out all of the information that he had for his friends.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 


	33. Invading for Love 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve  
> Word Count: 1,558  
> Warnings: more talking  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: And a little bit behind on this. The last few days have been meh so I hope you guys still enjoy this!
> 
> Hugs and kisses to all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

They couldn’t help but stare at Thor, undisguised surprise on their faces. The blond God shifted on his feet and blushed lightly at the way the group was staring at him. Tony was standing with a cup of coffee in one hand and a waffle wrapped around three sausage links in the other while Steve stood next to him and blinked, his own cup of coffee in one hand, but a plate piled high with food in the other. Bruce was blinking from his place in a recliner, nearly curled up around his cup of tea as his mind tried to make sense of what Thor had just blurted out while Natasha just kept making their breakfast even though a confused look had settled on her pretty face.

 

But it was Clint’s face that made it worth it all to the Thunder God. It was torn between pain and hopefulness even as he opened his mouth. “What did you just say?” the archer asked, voice croaking slightly as he put his cup of tea down to stand from his seat at the table, body jerking slightly.

 

“I said that I may have discovered a way to find Agent Phil Coulson,” Thor said, smiling brightly. “I spoke with my mother about the possibilities and she spoke to me about how there are different levels of the afterlife here on Midgar. I believe that I know what level he has gone to so therefore can hopefully find him and, if we are lucky, bring him back.”

 

“You really mean this?” Tony asked, eyes wide as he stared at their large friend, mouth working as he tried to think of what he had been told.

 

“I do,” Thor said, pulling off his cape and outer armor, moving the shoulder bag to do so, placing them to the side for the moment before walking to the table and sitting down. Placing his bag on the table, he smiled at the group and waved a hand. “Let us eat and I will tell you all that I have learned,” he promised.

 

Everyone took their own seats, watching as Thor pulled out a book that looked rather new, setting it down on the table before them. “So, that book? Just how old is it?” Tony asked, accepting the plate that was shoved into his hands by Natasha as she put the trays of food down onto the table.

 

“Not that old. Mother had the original copied so that I may show you along with the notes that she made so I do not lose my place,” Thor chuckled, shrugging one shoulder as he smiled brightly at them, taking the plate offered by his red headed friend.

 

“So it’s new but it’s a copy of an old book. Just how old is the information though?” Natasha asked as Clint sat down finally, nearly vibrating with anticipation for what he was going to learn.

 

“Very but it is updated by mother often,” Thor said, smiling softly at Clint, who just stared back at him for a few moments before serving himself some of the food. “She keeps in contact with someone who lives here, in what is called the Living World. He comes from the Seireitei, which is the military part of the Soul Society, which is where I believe our friend is.”

 

“Okay, yeah, you’re gonna have to explain it all, starting from the very beginning,” Tony stated, waving his fork at Thor with a frown on his lips.

 

“I will, my friends, I will,” Thor promised, allowing the others to take their first servings before taking his own heaping serving of food. “There is much to talk about and not a lot of time to do this properly. My mother has already contacted her friend to tell him that we would be calling him sometime today,” he said before eating a sausage patty with a smile dancing on his lips.

 

Tony sighed and rubbed at his head, feeling as if he was going to be in pain for the rest of the day. “I’ll get the private jet prepped,” he said.

 

“I would look into taking your new armor, my friend,” Thor warned. He smiled when he got a curious look from the younger male. “Where we go, there will be a lot of spiritual energy floating around, so we must be prepared for it,” he continued, nodding his head with a smile.

 

“Alright then,” Tony hummed, making a note to finish going over the changes with the suit. It was streamlined to a point where it was more of a power augmentation body suit then any of his other suits. Thor had been helping him after a rather nasty run in with something that hadn’t been entirely there, but instead had been more...ghost. It had ended up short circuiting the suit he had been wearing and leaving the others to fight as Tony had fought to get out of the dead weight. “Yeah, I can do that, make sure that it is all ready and shit. So, tell us about this...Seireitei,” he said, taking his time in pronouncing the word to make sure that he got it right.

 

“First things first, you all know about the places you call Heaven and Hell, yes?” Thor asked, looking around the table and getting nods. “They are real but there are levels between. Hell is for those souls that, as it is said, lived an evil life when they lived. They have the chance to make it out of there to be reincarnated into a new life and new chances, but only after many decades of their punishment.”

 

“So, what does heaven mean for a soul?” Natasha asked as she finally sat down and filled her own plate full of food.

 

“Heaven is for those souls that have lived many lives and are ready to be cleansed of their pasts and returned to the stream of life,” Thor stated as he ate some of his eggs. “The levels depends upon the person and how they lived. Seireitei and Soul Society are for those souls that were close to the world of the spiritual, or who have hidden power deep within them. They are the ones who have the chance to help keep the balance of the world around us.”

 

“So everyone who is there has some kind of power that comes from their...soul?” Steve asked, eyebrows heading for his hairline.

 

“Does this mean that Phil had power? Has it?” Clint asked, voice husky from near disuse, Thor nodding his head and smiling brightly at his friend.

 

“Yes, he does. All of you do actually. There is a reason why you are all so good at your jobs and what you do. It is fueled by the lives that you have lived before and coming together in a new body,” Thor said brightly, sitting back in his chair, plate cleaned. “It is also why any experimentation that had been done on you went well enough for you to live. You all have a connection to that world.”

 

“Well, that’s...new,” Tony said, shaking his head and deciding that he needed some strong tea to get through the current talk, having given up alcohol at the request of his friends. Standing up, he made a cup of tea and sweetened it with a bit of honey powder before turning back to Thor. “So, this place is where those who have power and can be fighters, warriors go?” he asked.

 

“Indeed. Not all souls who go there will but there is that possibility,” Thor said, flipping to a page where a large city sprawled out in the middle of a circle wall with more homes and places of businesses sprawling out from there. “Soul Society is the name for the entire place but the Seireitei sits behind the wall and is where the warriors known as Shinigami work and keep the balance.”

 

“So fascinating,” Bruce hummed, taking the book and starting to flip through it, stopping occasionally to read through the files.

 

“So, who am I calling?” Tony asked finally, Clint looking hopeful for the first time in a long time. Natasha had a small smile and stood up to start cleaning things up with the help of Steve as Thor chuckled and found the paper that his mother had given him.

 

“His name is Kisuke Urahara and we are going to a place called Karakura Town, Japan. You can get his address when you call him to set up a meeting,” Thor chuckled, sliding the paper over to Tony and standing. “We must pack though and prepare for this. I do not believe that this shall be an easy fix.”

 

“Easy or not, I think it needs to be done,” Tony stated, patting Clint’s shoulder as he walked past with his cup of tea in hand. “Let me go double check on the suit and start packing. I’ll give this guy a call,” he promised, waving the piece of paper over his shoulder as he left with a smile.

 

Clint just looked at Thor and smiled softly. “Thank you for everything.”

 

“You are welcome, my friend,” Thor said, before he headed to do his own packing.

 


	34. Invading for Love 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Urahara, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,620  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: And we're getting into the actual delight that is the crossover! *bounces* I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Nearly a week later found the group sitting around a floor table, being served tea by a young red headed male with brown eyes that sparkled with his amusement. His companion, the man that they were there to see, was blond and wore a striped hat that shadowed his eyes that watched them with a knowing glint.

 

“So, you are wanting to see your friend if not just bring him back if you can,” Urahara drawled, getting a broad smile from Thor, who nodded.

 

“Yes. My mother told me that you could help us in this endevor,” he said, taking the cup of tea that the red head handed him.

 

“Ah, forgive me for not introducing my studen. This is Kurosaki Ichigo and he’s...well he’s special,” Urahara chuckled, the group watching Ichigo roll his eyes.

 

“Ah, just how special is he?” Tony asked, unable to stop himself. Natasha groaned and reached over, smacking the back of his head before nodding her head and taking her cup.

 

“Thank you. Don’t mind him. He’s a bit of an idiot for all that he’s a genius,” Natasha drawled, getting a pout from Tony as Ichigo chuckled lowly.

 

Ichigo just shook his head and sat down finally with his own cup of tea. “Don’t worry about it. I deal with this idiot here often enough, so I’m used to it,” he chuckled softly. Urahara just pouted at him as he tilted his head to the side. “I’m what is now known as a living Shinigami. My father is and was a shinigami himself, which gave me the possibility of being one myself. Things happened and well, here i am now,” he chuckled, shrugging once more and sipping his tea. “So, to be absolutely clear, you want to invade Soul Society and find your lost friend?” he asked after a few moments of the Avengers stirring their tea.

 

“Pretty much,” Tony hummed, shrugging with a smile on his lips. “So, can you guys help us?” he asked.

 

“I believe we can,” Urahara chuckled, shrugging one shoulder with a smile dancing on his lips as he tapped his fingers on the side of his tea cup. “Once you enter, you’ll be on your own for the most part to hunt him down. I have to tell you, it’s a large place. Your pictures really do not do it justice.”

 

“You can get lost really easily in the maze if you’re not careful,” Ichigo said, sipping his tea and looking bored. “I’ve lost myself a few times and I’ve traveled there to visit for a good chunk of my time there.” He looked up as a large man walked out of where the kitchen was, holding a tray filled with cookies and a smaller plate with fresh fruit. “Ah, thank you, Tessai-san,” Ichigo hummed, taking the plate of fruit with a smile and a nod, getting a bright smile from the man as he set the cookies down on the table.

 

“Should you need anything else, please tell me,” Tessai said, voice rumbling as he nodded before he left the room.

 

“So, do you have something that was close to Phil when he died? Or that has blood on it?” Urahara asked, leaning forward with a smile on his lips as Thor picked up a cookie and happily ate it. Ichigo watched them as he carefully used the small fork provided with his fruit to eat the small fruit chunks before him.

 

“Yes, we do,” Steve said, reaching down to the bag that he had brought with him, placing it onto the table and biting his bottom lip. Taking a slow breath, he dug around in it before bringing out Captain America Trading Cards that were in a sealed plastic baggie. Handing them over, the group watched as Urahara stared at the cards before nodding his head.

 

“I will be back in a few moments with information on if your friend is indeed in Soul Society, and if he is, where he is located,” he stated, standing up and patting Ichigo on the shoulder before leaving the room. The click-clack of his geta on the wooden floor faded as he disappeared further into the shop and towards his lab.

 

“He’s good at what he does, Rogers-san, so no need to look worried about the cards that you gave him,” Ichigo said, catching the furrowed brow of Steve before looking at Clint as he played with his tea cup. “You are Coulson-sans lover correct?” he asked, tilting his head.

 

“Yeah, I...am. Was. Whatever it is now,” Clint admitted, looking up and catching the soft, understanding look in brown eyes that looked much too old for someone barely hitting nineteen of age. “How did you get roped into all of this?” he asked, curious about how such a young man could have ended up dealing with the world of the dead while he was still living.

 

“My father, as I said, is a Shinigami, but one who gave up his powers for a time to help save my mother. They have since returned back when I was fifteen during a war that nearly tore everything apart, including both the living and the spiritual worlds,” Ichigo said, eating a grape with a thoughtful look. “Unfortunately for the idiot who orchestrated it all, he hurt someone that I called friend, so he had to be taken out. That’s how I got involved in all of this. I found that I have quite a bit of family outside of my mother’s living one too,” he chuckled. “But we are not here to discuss myself, Barton-san. We are here to discuss you and your lover.”

 

“What is it that you want to know?” Clint asked slowly, reaching out to snag a cookie, Tony having pulled out a tablet to fiddle around on while Bruce was watching over his shoulder. Natasha was watching Steve, who still stared at the hallway that Urahara had disappeared, and Thor was watching Ichigo carefully.

 

“I want to know more about this man,” Ichigo started, “that claimed your heart and didn’t let go of it when he passed from this world. A love such as yours is hard to find in this day and age I believe.”

 

“Yeah, that it is,” Clint huffed, rubbing at his head with a soft look, hair falling around his eyes. “We worked as handler and agent for a long time before anything came out of it, I can tell you that much.” He chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. “He was the only handler that could work with me and my team without utterly pissing me off.”

 

“I see,” Ichigo hummed, chuckling softly. “Yeah, I can understand the feeling of someone pissing you off for stupid reasons. So, you feel in love? Or was it purely sexual at first?” he asked.

 

“Purely sexual but it wasn’t long before we were both hopelessly in love,” Clint hummed, click-clack of Urahara’s geta growing louder once more. “I hope that means he knows where my lover is.”

 

“Indeed it does, Barton-san,” Urahara chuckled, holding out several print outs in one hand, waving them.

 

“Where is he?” Clint asked, brown eyes wide in anticipation, hope and fear. Urahara smiled and sat down at the table once more and drained half of his tea before putting the cup down.

 

“He is indeed in Soul Society,” Urahara chuckled softly, nodding his head with a bright smile. “There is one small hitch though.”

 

“Oh for fucks sake, don’t tell me that he’s in the Seireitei,” Ichigo groaned, Urahara slapping the papers down, one print out that of the Seireitei with a small area colored blue.

 

“Yep and there is where you’re likely to find him. He is currently hanging out in the Thirteenth Division under one Ukitake Jyuushiro’s care,” he chuckled, leaning forward. “Ichigo, it looks like you’ll be leading them into the Seireitei, but I think that will be all you need to do.”

 

“Wonderful, another invasion,” Ichigo snorted, standing up and heading into the back rooms himself, coming out with a plush toy that was complaining loudly about being held by the scruff of it’s neck. “Shut up, Kon. Avengers, I would like you to meet Kon, my mod soul. He takes over my body while I’m gone or when I’m doing my patrols,” he said, holding up the stylized lion plush. Holding him up, he reached into the plushes mouth and pulled out a small pill before laying the toy down onto the table.

 

Stepping away from the table a bit more, he popped the pill into his mouth and separated from his body with a sound of sizzling and crackling, leaving him standing next to his body that Kon had under his control. “Yo.” The voice was most definitely not Ichigo’s voice, the young man chuckling as he adjusted his zanpakuto on his back, looking highly amuse.

 

“I do hope you guys are ready to leave here and get to work,” Ichigo drawled, brushing his hakama smooth and smiling at the group.

 

“We are. Let’s get going,” Tony chuckled, holding up the case with his new suit up. “But first, we need to change. At least most of us do. Bruce here will just turn big and green,” he teased, getting a dark look from the rather caml scientist.

 

“Of course,” Urahara chuckled, leading the group to rooms where they could change before heading down into the training room to prepare the gate. “This shall be quite fun,” he chuckled to the amused looking Tessai. “Very fun indeed.”

 


	35. Invading for Love 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Urahara, Ichigo, Yamanato  
> Word Count: 1,338  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: We just keep moving along on this! I'm kind of editing things as I go along, so please excuse any mistakes that I miss, and all that good stuff. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story. 
> 
> Remember, reviews are lovely things, but not necessary for me to post the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Dropping into a crouch just inside of the walls of Seireitei, Ichigo hummed and stood, brushing off his hakama with a chuckle. “I always hate those thing,” he drawled, turning to the group behind him.

 

Thor was looking a bit frazzled, trying to get his hair to sit down once more after the trip through the tunnel. Tony was glaring at him from his place on the ground, Natasha perching on his stomach as she checked her weapons and thin bag that held more of them. Clint was muttering and checking on his arrows and the small bag that held the extendable arrows to refill his quiver. Bruce was bent over and breathing slowly, trying to keep his lunch down. Steve was brushing off his shield with a frown on his lips before he reattached it to his back.

 

“Do you do that all the time?” Tony asked, letting his head fall back, the thin helmet creating a soft thunk on the ground.

 

“Not all the time. Just sometimes,” Ichigo stated, digging around in his kosode and pulling out maps for each of the Avengers. “Now, you got the rundown on who you’re likely to meet up along the way. I have here, maps for you guys. Just make sure sure you actually keep your hands on them since once you touch them, they’ll mark your paths.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Clint asked, taking one of the maps and unfolding it. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that it was a pretty good sized map and a dot was blinking red with ‘you are here’ over it. A circle sat where they thought Phil was, a pretty clear path evident on it. “Well, that’s useful.”

 

“Your teacher is going to have ta tell me how he did this,” Tony hummed, clear faceplate coming to life with all sorts of information.

 

“Remember, while here, you are going up against very powerful people. Consider them like that Loki guy but with sanity,” Ichigo chuckled, adjusting Zangetsu on his back and the smaller one on his hip. “I can’t help you beyond this point though. So I’m gonna leave you,” he said, smirking at the group.

 

“And why can’t you help us beyond this point?” Natasha asked as Bruce and Tony went over the maps, softly talking together.

 

“Because I have things to do and they are still my allies and friends,” Ichigo stated, tilting his head and smirking. Smoothing down his kosode, he shifted on his feet and looked over them. “I’d say you have about half an hour before warning signals go off since they’re used to me popping in at odd places. They’ll check the readouts and find out that there’s guests to. Don’t worry, they won’t try to kill you. Just knock you out. Oh and be warned about Unohana-san. She’s scary.”

 

With that warning, Ichigo hopped onto a roof and dashed off, leaving the Avengers to watch his disappearing body with various looks. “He is an oddly happy man,” Thor said finally, shaking his head. He had finally gotten his hair to lay flat and was glad for it.

 

“I don’t particularly like him,” Natasha said, frowning heavily. Something about the young Ichigo just rubbed her wrong. Had from the moment they had stepped into the Shoten. Clint rolled his eyes and huffed as he finished going over the map.

 

“You don’t particularly like anyone outside of our group, Natasha,” he stated, folding his map up again. “I think it would probably be best if we didn’t do this as a full group. Two man groups only,” he mused.

 

“You’re right,” Steve said, nodding his head in agreement. Looking at his own map, he noted that there were a few different paths to where they needed to go. “Alright, Tony, you’re with Clint. Natasha, you’re with me. Thor, Bruce, you’re together. Try not to do too much damage. If Thor’s mother is right, we do not want them as our enemies much less piss them off too much.”

 

“So what exactly how are we to do this?” Tony asked, tucking away his map into a thin pocket on his suit. He shifted a few panels to sit better as he gazed at the large man.

 

“We try and keep out of their sight, but we might not be able to do so. If we do fight and win, make sure that your wounds are taken care of or hole up somewhere. At least until it’s time to check in,” Steve stated, settling his cowl on his face. “We’ll check in every thirty minutes, the first of which is when the alarms with supposedly go off.”

 

“If we can even trust his words,” Natasha snorted, going still at the glare from Steve before looking away. She was feeling unsettled by everything but she still wanted to help her friend get his lover back.

 

“So far, Ichigo and Urahara haven’t lead us wrong. Until they fuck us over, I’m going to believe them,” Clint stated, making sure that he was already to go. Taking a deep breath, he looked to Tony and the two men shared a nod. “Remember you guys, we’re looking for my lover and our Agent. We’re not here to piss people off and make enemies. We have enough of those. Nor are we here to join them as dead souls.”

 

“We’ve also been told that we have power, latent or not, but be careful with new feelings. If you need to, find somewhere safe and mediate for a few minutes, find your balance once more,” Bruce instructed. He could feel the Hulk rumbling softly, almost purring, in the back of his mind and very soul. It was a very odd feeling but one that was welcomed at the moment. He would have to explore the more spiritual side of his angrier half.

 

“We all have our communicators?” Steve asked, unzipping the front of his suit. He adjusted the microphone that sat around his neck under his collar and re-zipped the front. Everyone else nodded and checked their own communicators, testing them to make sure that they were connection. “Good. Now, let’s head out and get going,” he said, he and Natasha heading down one path. Bruce and Thor ran straight, turning left while Clint and Tony headed down the right path.

 

Tony used his holographic images in his faceplate to follow where they were headed. It was exactly thirty minutes later that alarms started to go off, wooden gongs being struck hard enough to echo and making quite a bit of racket. “Well, Ichigo was right,” he snorted, the archer chuckling as they dodged around a corner and into a hidden alcove. They watched as shinigami bounded over the walls to head into their divisions, waiting until they stopped popping up every two seconds.

 

“Yeah, apparently he was,” Clint sighed.

 

As the Avengers were dodging the various shinigami, Ichigo was strolling into Yamamoto’s office, nodding his head to the various people he came across. He chuckled as he closed the door behind him, his grandfather looking up at him with an amused look on his face. “I take it you know what is going on and why we have visitors?” he asked.

 

Ichigo chuckled and flopped down onto a floor pillow and placed his zanpakuto's down next to him with a caress of his fingers. “I do. They’re the Avengers and they’re here for their handler and Agent,” he drawled, tilting his head to the side. “One Philip Coulson, otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Phil Coulson. His lover was on the path of following him so they came here. They brought along Thor since it was his mother who told him about here,” he chuckled.

 

“I remember about her,” Yamamoto chuckled, shaking his head and waving for tea from one of the shinigami who popped their head in. “Tell me about these Avengers.”

 


	36. Invading for Love 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Ichigo, Yamamoto  
> Word Count: 1,752  
> Warnings: lots of talking  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: After a very long week, I am home finally and exhausted for all intents and purposes. *sighs* So tired.
> 
> I will post this week's Chapter story chapter (Jim Kirk! Legally Blond) on Monday instead of chapter 3. Why? Because I'm to tired to post that damn thing today and I need to recover okay? Okay.
> 
> Hugs. 
> 
> But still, hope you enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Ichigo sighed and sipped his tea, thinking heavily about the group that he had seen. “Do you remember the influx of souls that the Western branch had about seven months ago? And the fact that we ended up with some new people from that end of the world?” he asked, tilting his head.

 

Yamamoto nodded his head, frowning slightly. He could remember how everyone was running around and how a few of his own people had been dispatched to help with the influx. Along with the soul burials in the Living World. No one had really said why New York City in the United States had been such a mess, but it had to have been bad. He still didn’t know why they had gotten the souls with power but hadn’t complained at the time. “Does it have to do with those who you brought with you?” he asked.

 

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he blushed very slightly, nodding his head. “Yeah. I suppose nothing gets past you does it?” he sighed, rubbing at his head with a slight smile.

 

“No, it does not. These Avengers...just who are they?” Yamamoto asked. Ichigo hummed and dug around in his kosode and pulled out his living world phone that had been tinkered with by Urahara. Pulling up the files that were online about each of the Avengers, he sent the information to the small computer that Yamamoto used to keep up with the living world.

 

“Let’s see. I’ll start with the two who aren’t really well known and for very good reasons seeing as they’re both spies and assassins. They both work for an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Ichigo started, watching as Yamamoto pulled up the basic profiles. “Code names Hawkeye and Black Widow. He’s an archer and long distance assassin, while she is more undercover and seduction work. Real names are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. They both are dangerous, but mostly human.”

 

“Mostly?” Yamamoto asked, tilting his head as Ichigo smiled slightly. “What is it that you know child?” he asked.

 

“Barton has Quincy blood in him from somewhere in his family. It’s been a few generations is my guess and their powers didn’t pop up but he does. It made my blood sing,” Ichigo said, chuckling softly. “And Romanoff was messed around with genetically which brought out her own sort of powers. She has an enhanced spiritual and spatial awareness.”

 

“And you learned this in a short time?” Yamamoto asked, smiling softly. “You are learning things fast.”

 

“Had to after all that we’ve gone through,” Ichigo snorted, looking down at his phone with a frown. “Let’s see. Then there is the God of Thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind and is connected to hallowing healing and fertility. The legends are at least somewhat true when it comes to him.”

 

“I remember that he had been but a babe when his father, Odin, had left this world for the last time,” Yamamoto admitted. He stroked his beard as he stared at the picture of Thor. “He wields Mjolnir I take it?” he asked.

 

“He does. Though from what is said, he lost that right for a time, banished down to here to learn how to protect once more. He apparently lost his way,” Ichigo said, looking up from his phone once more. “Arrogant jack off if you ask me. He’s got a good heart but can come off condescending if he’s not careful.”

 

“I take it you’ve spoken with him a few times?” the sou-taicho teased gently, getting a scowl.

 

“Not only that but I’ve seen videos of some of his interviews and the such. I know he’s a prince but seriously, he needs to get off of that high horse of his,” Ichigo huffed. Yamamoto chuckled and waved him on. “Let’s see here. He has a girlfriend in a scientist who is named Jane Foster, who also works, somewhat, for S.H.I.E.L.D., but only on occasion. He’s also the go between for Earth and Asgard.”

 

“He had a brother didn’t he?” Yamamoto asked, tilting his head as Ichigo pulled up that file for him.

 

“Loki Laufeyson, adopted child of Odin and currently incarcerated in Asgards prisons for his part of the attack in New York,” Ichigo replied. “And yes, I’ll get to that in a bit.” Yamamoto nodded his head. “Let’s see. We have one Doctor Bruce Banner and his big, green, and dangerous alter-ego, The Hulk. He was testing Gamma radiation at one point but an accident happened and he ended up getting a heavy dose of it. It changed him all the way through, dragging out the power of his soul and infusing it with his living body.”

 

“So he is a living shinigami much like you?” Yamamoto asked, tilting his head as Ichigo shook his head.

 

“More like a living zanpakuto. He had the potential to become a shinigami, still does actually. But the radiation fucked around with him and drew out that possibility. His release would have been huge,” Ichigo said. “Or at least that’s what Urahara told me. He’s been watching these guys and going over readouts since the whole thing in New York.”

 

“We will have to get copies of those from him soon.” He shifted and gazed at the files. “There are two more?” he asked. “They have the same potential as the others correct?”

 

“That’s right. Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, and one Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. They are probably the best known of the now named group, The Avengers,” Ichigo said, pulling up their files and nibbling at his bottom lip. “Tony used to be well known as a weapons manufacturer, same with his father, Howard Stark. After a time in Afghanistan, where he was held captive by a terrorist group, he stopped the weapons production and turned his attention to making things better for mankind. Sustainable power sources, medical advancements, and so on. For all that the tabloids make him out to be a billionaire playboy, he spends millions in helping the world get better.”

 

“And his own abilities?” was the question.

 

“He’s a certifiable genius. He and Urahara could fix the world's problems in a decade if they were allowed to work on them,” Ichigo stated. Yamamoto stared at him, the younger male nodding his head. “Yeah, he’s just that good. He created the Iron Man suit and it’s powered by the small arc reactor that is imbedded in his chest, stopping shards of metal in his veins from reaching his heart. An unfortunate happening from one of his own weapons being used on him and the people he was with before his capture.”

 

“I see. I’m surprised he has not died yet,” Yamamoto sighed, before tilting his head. “I am thinking that coming close to death though is what pushed his spiritual abilities closer to the surface.”

 

“And you would be right. He’s followed around by what he calls ‘The annoying dead jerks who can’t fuck off’, who were Roger's friends and comrades back during World War Two. He grew up with the men, all things considered but he didn’t really see them until he started dying, again, but this time of poisoning. He has since discovered a new element that is much like the Cube of Hidden Knowledge,” he continued, using the Tesseracts name for the Shinigami. “He’s currently in a specialized suit for this world since he didn’t know how his other suits would work.”

 

“It sounds as if his soul chain should have been broken but wasn’t,” Yamamoto stated, Ichigo nodding. “If I had to guess, I would say that should he come here when he dies, he’ll end up in the Twelfth Division, helping our world.”

 

“He would take all the traditions and turn them upside down and inside out before making things so much better,” Ichigo snorted, getting a smile from the older man. “Now, Steve Rogers, he’s a legend, even here. The one person to become a Super Solider and live to tell the tale even after being frozen for about sixty-six years.”

 

“How did he survive?” Yamamoto asked, surprise in his eyes. Ichigo rested his chin on one hand and frowned as he thought.

 

“My guess was because he went down with the cube into freezing waters, it interacted with whatever they did to him to make him a super solider. The water just frozen him so fast and hard that his body didn’t have time to fight it. And the cube just kept him alive somehow. It took them time though to get him free much less woken up,” Ichigo sighed. “He’s a good man but he tries so hard to be more than just himself from what I’ve seen of his interviews as Captain America. Not many people want Steve Rogers I think.”

 

“They all want the icon and not the man behind the icon,” Yamamoto said, Ichigo nodding. The sou-taicho sighed and gazed at the young man, feeling as if he knew just how Steve Rogers felt and the pressure that he had to put up with to be more than just himself. “So, how long has it been since they’ve arrived?” he asked.

 

Ichigo looked at his phone. “Just over half an hour or so.” He smirked. “Should probably sound the alarm and send out ‘do not kill, detain’ orders. Doesn’t mean that they won’t kick peoples asses around and walk away. They mean to find Coulson.”

 

“I believe that he is currently working with Kuchiki-taicho in the sixth for the day. I shall send out the orders and choose who is to go against who,” Yamamoto stated, getting a smile as he stood. “How about you go meet their friend and learn more about why he would have them coming.”

 

“I can do that,” Ichigo hummed, smoothing down his hakama before smirking. “I gave them maps by the way,” he called over his shoulder as he left. Yamamoto chuckled and set about doing what needed to be done. They wouldn’t kill the Heroes of the Living World but they would use them to test their own defenses.

 

He sighed when he realized that he hadn’t gotten the information on the attack that had sent everyone into a tizzy. He made a note to do that later.

 


	37. Invading for Love 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 7  
> Characters: Unohana VS Tony Stark AKA IronMan  
> Word Count: 1,463  
> Warnings: fighting  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I am so sorry that this is late! I have a really good reason as to why this is so late though.
> 
> On Thursday I woke up not feeling so good. My back was throbbing in time with my heartbeat, and my stomach could not stand the very THOUGHT of food. So I lounged around, cursed my body, and got sick. I lived on Jello after TRYING to eat something soft, okay? That's how bad I was. 
> 
> Friday I was better. Still living on jello and soup, along with ginger ale, powerade, and water. Sore and tired, I stayed in bed for the day, reading on my tablet. So I didn't get to post this.
> 
> I finally got around to posting this so I do hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Hugs and kisses! And yes, I'm doing better, I promise. Just got to be careful not to set off another flare.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

The first of their group that met up with a taicho who had strict instructions to just take him down but not kill him, was Tony. He came to a stop when he came across Unohana, the woman smiling sweetly, Clint already gone on his own way. Something about that smile sent warning bells off in his head and made him bite at his lip, glad for the darkening of his face shield. He read over the readings that flashed over his face shield, frowning slightly as they came back with the warning of “scary ass woman with a sweet facade”.

 

He was going to agree with that as she held up two fingers pointed at him and sent out a ball of bright blue energy, forcing him to jump back away with the attack with a yelp.

 

“Well, you’re really strong, aren’t ya?” Tony chuckled landing on the wall. He could feel his muscles twitch and prepare to work, strong in their own right. He may have built his suits to have their own ways of being light enough for a body to wear them but they were still heavy. So without a full suit, instead just the slim suit he was wearing, he had a lot more muscle power for what he needed to do.

 

Unohana just smiled at him and smoothed down her taichos haori before tilting her head and looking over him with a smile. “Well, you are cute at the least,” she chuckled. Tony chuckled in return, shrugging one shoulder with a smile on his own face as the mask cleared. He smiled at the appreciative look he got.

 

“I’m told I can pull off adorable rather well,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “My girlfriend finds it nice when I bring beautiful woman home. Are you by any chance bi? Pep hasn’t had a fun time lately.”

 

“I would love to do that but later, if we turn out to be allies,” she chuckled, coming at him with only part of her speed. She blinked when Tony moved faster than she anticipated. “You…” Unohana eyed the man with a critical eye, wanting to know just how he was able to move so fast. She knew that she had to take him down whole and alive, but she was curious about the man who seemed to be a fighter but also a flirt.

 

 _A very large flirt_ , she thought when he smirked and winked at her.

 

“I’ve been building all sorts of things since I was three and could create some basic motherboards,” Tony drawled, standing straight. “When Thor told us about this place and what he wanted to do, I pulled out my current suit to finish getting it done. This is the test run for this suit,” he chuckled.

 

Unohana smiled softly once more. “Does it amplify your natural abilities?” she asked as she lunged at Tony once more.

 

Tony hummed as he flipped backwards, landing in a crouch. He smiled brightly at her and sent his own shot at her with the thin, almost paper thin, weapon imbedded in his glove. “It does, which is hard trained with an assassin that could kick my ass with a paperclip and hogtied,” he said, chuckling softly. “She’s known as the Black Widow for a good reason.”

 

“I will be delighted to meet with her. I wonder how she gets you boys to do what she wants,” Unohana hummed as she engaged him in more close combat quarters. She had to admire the way the suit seemed to shift with each limb independently, moving in time with the muscles that were barely hinted under the thin metals. His hits were strong and built for his build, adding to his speed and had good power behind them, even without the suit adding to it.

 

“I’m sure that I can set up you two for a lunch talk,” Tony grunted as he landed on the ground, Unohana holding her still sheathed zanpakuto against his throat. “I think my back is bruised and one of my plates has bent. It’s pressing against my inner thigh and I think I need to get it off before it cuts off any more blood,” he mused, Unohana smiling and backing up to allow him to remove the plate from his thigh.

 

She noted that the plates were all interconnected but were still easily pulled away from the rest of the suit. “You are quite amazing. I think that Kurotsuchi-taicho would like to get his hands on this,” she mused.

 

Tony glared slightly before smirking and removing his helmet, staring at the barely there crack in the shield. “It’ll self destruct if it’s removed from my body by any others then the ones in the memory. It’ll do the same if it’s in anyway hacked, touched, or tweaked and I’m not the one who does it. It’s inbuilt to all of my suits. So he can jack off over my genius all he wants but he’s not getting it,” he chuckled.

 

Unohana nodded and helped him to stand up. They were close enough to the Fourth Division that they could walk, even though he was limping and stiff. “I will warn him and lock down your suit once we’re at the division,” she promised, watching him put the helmet on and pull up the map that he had been given. He sent out a signal that he had been stopped, not getting anything back. “Your friends are going up against their own opponents, or leading them on quite the merry chase,” she said.

 

Tony looked at her and made a musing noise, nodding his head. “Well, that’s not surprising. Hopefully they haven’t pushed Bruce, otherwise they’re likely to get tossed around like rag dogs,” he mused as he walked past the gates into the Fourth Division.

 

“Why is that?” Unohana asked, waving off her people when they looked torn between running away and unsheathing their zanpakuto. Her people walked off with wary eyes as they continued on to the building, Tony following after her and feeling his body stiffen.

 

“Because he turns big, green, and rages. It was an accident and a story that is long and huge and not my story to tell,” Tony said, pulling off his helmet once more. “The thing is, the more he’s attacked, the angrier he gets. The angrier that he gets, the stronger and badder he gets.” He stepped into a room and sat on the cushioned tissue with a low groan, putting the helmet to the side. “Do you want me to take off the suit?”

 

“I would like to check out the bruising that you are obviously feeling,” Unohana said, nodding her head. Tony grunted and worked on unhooking his suit from on his body, putting the suit down to the side. Pressing a button on the side that popped out the moment that it was off, he watched as it rolled up into a small, tight box next to him. “We really could use someone like you here.”

 

“Talk to Urahara. He told me that he’s taking some of the workshops that Stark Co. holds every month about various things,” Tony said, sitting up to remove the thin protective body suit from his upper chest, allowing Unohana at his upper half.

 

“All of it please,” Unohana said, holding out a cotton yukata to wear for the moment.

 

“Fine,” Tony sighed as he stripped out of the undersuit, wearing a pair of skin tight boxer tights before tugging on the yukata. “So, what is going to happen?” he asked, dropping the top half of his outfit down so that Unohana could get to his back.

 

“Well, for now, I’m going to heal the bruises that I can, introduce myself, get you to introduce yourself to me, and then take you to my office to wait out the rest of your friends. We’ll have tea and lunch,” she stated, smiling softly. “And you’ll tell me why you’re here.”

 

“Well, the introductions can be done now. Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy settled down with a girlfriend who likes girls along with boys, and super hero. And you are?” Tony chirped, smiling over his shoulder at her.

 

Unohana chuckled softly. “Unohana Retsu, healer, taicho, and one of the strongest fighters that the Seireitei has.”

 

Tony snorted. “I’m so glad that you didn’t kick my ass all over the place.”

  
“It is so much better to get my boys to do what I want with just a smile on my lips,” Unohana stated, getting a soft snicker. “Now, tell me about your lovely girlfriend. I have this wish to meet her if she can make you heel.”

 


	38. Invading for Love 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 8  
> Characters: Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,303  
> Warnings: Some interesting talks  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I am exhausted but I'm getting things done here on my end. I'm preparing for CampNaNo so that's going to be interesting to do since I'm doing romance. I'm also working on getting a head in some of my stories so I don't have to worry about that all that much. Fun times. Really.
> 
> For now, Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Strolling through the Thirteenth division, Ichigo gazed at the rather beautiful gardens that sat in the middle of the offices, taking in the swaying flowers. He turned so that he could lay his arms on the railing as he watched the flowers.

 

Ichigo could feel the fighting going on, Unohana the first to disappear from the field of battle. The small communicator that was connected to the Avenger’s communicators beeped at him, prompting him to pull it out and look at the message on it. “Tony is down,” he hummed to himself, tucking the communicator away once more. Going back to the garden view, he smiled slightly.

 

Yamamoto had given the order not to kill the ‘invaders’ but instead bringing them in so that they could talk about why they were there. He could understand wanting to get to a loved one, having loved Rukia enough in his own way all those years ago to invade Seireitei. But the kind of love that Clint held for this Phil Coulson was so much more than the puppy love that he had held for her.

 

Clint’s love would last until the day their dimension was dissolved into nothingness. And even then his love would continue on, spreading through all of the world’s and touching every incarnation of them. He had a feeling that Coulson was the same way in regards to his husband.

 

It kind of made Ichigo smile to himself as he stood straight before vaulting over the railing, dropping down to the flagstone ground below. Landing lightly, he took a moment to regain his balance before walking over to the large tree that sat in the middle of the garden. Sitting back against the trunk, he sighed and let his eyes close, smiling at the sound of the breeze dancing through the leaves, relaxing.

 

He didn’t know what he was going to do while he was waiting, mind running around trying to figure out the people that he had met. Ichigo had a feeling that they were a lot different than what they presented to the world, hiding something under their different facades. It was as if they tried to keep any that wasn’t their own away from them.

 

But Ichigo figured that was normal, especially for those who dealt with the public as much as they had to. The woman, Natasha, had been stand offish since he had met her which was rather usual but there was an underlying dislike from her. It put him off slightly since he doubted that he had done anything to her.

 

But then again, maybe she was just paranoid?

 

Clint was nice enough but there was a lot of pain under his mask of indifference laced with interest in who Ichigo was. He was very much in love though and wanted to at the least see his lover as often as he could.

 

Bruce was pretty balanced in his life, which Ichigo thought was a good thing considering his other half. He was a nice guy, wanting to know all that he could about the spiritual world, and somehow explain it in sciency terms.

 

As Ichigo had called it much to the scientists amusement. Bruce had laughed and agreed with him when they had been talking, getting ready to head through the gates.

 

Tony seemed to be all that he was as portrayed by the tabloids: arrogant, loved women, flirted with anything he thought was pretty, scary smart, and filthy rich. But he was also a wonderful friend, and loved the rest of the Avengers with a fierceness of a made family. He seemed to have his own ghosts that followed him around and weighed down on him, but having his friends around seemed to help him get rid of them.

 

Steve, the man known as Captain America, had seen war, been in the very heart of it. He had seen the dirty grittiness of it. He knew how it was to be hailed as a war hero but in private barely keep it together. They had connected pretty easily but they probably wouldn’t be truly friends just because of the man’s history. There were just somethings that one would have a hard time getting over, and Japan’s place in the war was one for a war veteran, no matter how caring that person was.

 

Now Thor was obviously a very old being, having been around of centuries. He was considered a God by many, an alien by others, and he used technologies and magic mixed together that made people drool and curse at the same time. He was a caring male who had been through quite a lot through the last few years. At least if the forums that he read were right.

 

He was jolly, which was something that Ichigo hadn’t ever used before when it came to describing someone.

 

Sighing softly, Ichigo wiggled around and settled better against the trunk with a groan, trying to shut down his mind enough to just relax. He really didn’t want to think about the group. Didn’t want to think about everything that was going on. He didn’t want to think about how some of his own friendships that the Avengers made him think of were broken and hurting.

 

He didn’t want to have to deal with that right now.

 

As Ichigo relaxed against the tree, finally getting his mind away from his problems and the Avengers, he missed the fact that he was being observed. A somewhat tall male stood on the railing, one hand sitting on the railed, his other hand tucked into pants under a short kimono. Brown eyes watched as he relaxed, face thoughtful as he wondered if he was the one that everyone thought was near God like with his loyalty and strength.

 

Phil Coulson shifted on his feet, and started to walk once more, heading for the stairs that would take him down to the garden. He had seen the young male as he stared at the garden before vaulting over the railing but hadn’t really been able to get the details of his looks. But now that he had gotten the chance to look at him, he was curious as to meet the young substitute.

 

He could feel, barely since he was still learning, the fighting going on around the Seireitei, but didn’t know what was going on. Jushiro had just smiled at him as he dashed off, calling over his shoulder that he would explain later, before leaving him with paperwork.

 

Even in death there was paperwork to be done and since Phil was taking private lessons with the silver haired taicho, he was stuck with a lot of it. Despite the fact that he worked and lived in the sixth, he often found himself in the Thirteenth due to the even keeled nature of Jushiro. But to be ditched by the man who was fast becoming his friend had left him miffed.

 

Thus why he had gone for a walk and found the young substitute at the railing.

 

Walking down the stairs, he walked over to Ichigo, brown eyes opening as he tilted his head and looked up at him with a frown on his lips. The two males gazed at each other before the younger huffed and stood up with a low groan.

 

“Coulson Phil yes?” Ichigo asked, Phil nodding his head, looking curious at him. “You’re younger than the picture that your friends showed me, but I suppose that happens when it comes to this world.”

 

“They believe that I de-aged about 10 years,” Phil drawled. “Friends?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

 

“How about we go for some tea and I can tell you all about it,” Ichigo sighed, standing up with a groan. Stretching, he smirked and waved a hand. “Your friends are...interesting.”

 


	39. Invading for Love 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 9  
> Characters: Yumichika, some Bruce, Thor  
> Word Count: 1449  
> Warnings: fighting  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I'm starting to hate my apartments. So many damn trees out there that just pollinate the moment that it's somewhat warm enough to wake up. *rolls eyes and huffs*
> 
> Enjoy today's stuff!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Pausing in their running, Thor tilted his head before stopping Bruce from going any further by placing his hand on his chest. “Go and hide for the moment. We do not want you to turn if we can help it,” he said, Bruce nodding his head and running towards a shed. He slipped in and closed the door behind him, knowing that Thor was right.

 

Thor stood straight as he frowned at the area around him, catching sight of a bald male dashing off to wherever he was headed. A beautiful male dropped down before him and smirked at him in amusement. The male before him had short cropped hair and feathers attached to one eye and an eyebrow, but the God could tell that the man was strong.

 

He was very glad that he had sent Bruce to hide for the moment. He did not know how the Hulk would react to the man that stood before him.

 

“You are here to stop me,” Thor stated. The man smirked and nodded. “I can not let you alas. I must find someone who is special to a close friend and I will not stop until I do so,” he continued, holding his weapon in one hand loosely. Mjolnir faintly crackled with power as Thor rocked it back and forth in his hands.

 

“And I can’t let you just get away with whatever you want while here,” the man drawled. “What is your name, handsome?” he asked.

 

“My name is Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard,” Thor stated, standing strong as he narrowed his eyes. “And what is it they call you?” he asked.

 

“You can call me Yumichika, darling. This, I do believe, will be a fun time,” Yumichika purred, purple eyes sparkling as he smirked. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and held it before him, smirking at him as he sighed along the blade. Thor raised one eyebrow, smirking heavily at him.

 

Thor chuckled softly and shook his head, shifting his hold on his weapon, electricity crackling around him. “I will not go easy upon you just because you are beautiful,” he warned, Yumichika smiling softly at him.

 

“I have no doubt about that,” he purred, before attacking, zanpakuto coming at the large God in a wide arc. Thor smirked and dodged back, the zanpakuto barely missing his armored chest, making him hum at the zing of power he could feel vibrating from the sword.

 

“You are strong. It is good that I am fighting you instead of one of my companions,” he said, laughing loudly as he came to a stop once more. He brought up Mjolnir and smacked the sword that came at him away, smirking at the narrowed purple eyes that flared with delight. “You will find that I am no ordinary opponent much less one who is easily defeated,” he promised.

 

“Oh, but I do like that,” Yumichika purred, tilting his head to the side as a smile danced upon his lips. “It seems as if one of your friends has been caught by Unohana-taicho,” he cooed.

 

“I am sure my friend is fine if what we know of her is true,” Thor said. He smirked as lightning started to crackle around him once more. “Now come, pretty warrior, and show me what you have,” he growled, voice heavy with anticipation.

 

Yumichika returned the look and rushed at Thor once more. He found himself dodging out of the way of small thunder bolts that the man shot at him, cooing happily. He loved a good fight and it seemed as if his opponent enjoyed it just as much as he did. The huge blond was fast and strong, not particularly nimble but his years spoke for him as he fought since he had a warriors grace. It made his blood rush as he came at the armored man with his zanpakuto, sometimes making Thor dodge, other times having his sword batted aside by hand or hammer, and a few times actually hitting him.

 

Thor laughed sometimes even as he fought the other man, finding that it felt more like a playful spar then an actual fight. It was as if the male before him was holding back. Tilting his head, he grew thoughtful as he flew up slightly to land on a wall, swinging Mjolnir around in a circle with an easy movement. Yumichika slid to a stop and glared at where he was standing on the wall before hopping up onto the wall himself.

 

“You are not trying to do me harm. Or at the least, not enough harm that it would kill me. Why is that?” Thor asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes.

 

“I have my orders, Thor-san, and they include me not killing you,” Yumichika drawled, shrugging one shoulder. “So here I am not using my full power to just suck you dry.” The words had a decidedly sensual note as he once more moved to attack Thor once more.

 

The large God laughed loudly once more. the sound carried on the wind as Yumi landed a hit to his shoulder, cutting into his shoulder. “Ah, but I am not here to truly fight you either. I am here for a friend to get to his mate. My mother said that I was to speak with the one named Yamamoto.”

 

“Your mother?” Yumichika asked, coming to a stop with a bit of a skip in his step, purple eyes staring at him. He had done some reading on the history of the Seireitei when they had first arrived, and Odinson sounded oddly familiar. “Who is she?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as he stepped closer to the other male, both still standing on the wall.

 

“Her name is Frigga, and she is my mother,” Thor drawled, smirking slightly before he shrugged. “She was the one who sent me to here to speak with Yamamoto. I wish for my friend to not hurt. She also said that I must tell him something, but only him,” he said, seeing the opening mouth. Yumichika closed it before sighing and resting one hand on his hip.

 

“Fine. How about you grab your friend there and we’ll head to the Eleventh so that you two can relax. We’ll stop and get my idiot of a partner to. Perhaps we can continue once we get to the division,” Yumichika sighed, pouting heavily. Thor just chuckled at him and nodded, hanging Mjolner onto his belt once more.

 

“That would be nice. Will you contact this Yamamoto?” Thor asked, Yumichika nodding his head.

 

“I’ll send a hell butterfly to Yamamoto-sou-taicho and tell him that officially, you and your friend are under Ikkaku’s and I’s watch for the time being,” Yumichika drawled, nodding his head to the ground. “Let’s head to gather your friend and then go gather Ikkaku. And perhaps you can tell me who you are here to see. He must be important for you to invade a place that has been on high alert for the last three years.”

 

Thor laughed as they dropped down onto the ground and walked to the shed where Bruce was peeking out of the door. “Oh he is quite important, my new friend. He is the mate and heart partner of a good friend,” he said, Bruce stepping out and walking over to them with a curious look on his face.

 

“I take it that things have been dealt with?” Bruce asked, Yumichika smiling at him, even as he felt the rolling power just under the surface.

 

“Oh yes, we have. Thor here was just telling me about why you guys have decided to invade the Seireitei,” Yumichika drawled, shrugging one shoulder.

 

Bruce smiled. “As he just said, he is the mate of a close friend. Hello, I’m Banner Bruce. I take it that we are ‘in custody’?” Bruce asked. Yumichika smirked and nodded. “That is fine. We are here to look for Coulson Phil. He is the other half of our archer, Barton Clint. But we all miss him.”

 

The three males started to walk towards where Yumichika could feel Ikkaku start to fight against his own opponent. The name Phil Coulson made him stop and stare at the curious males. “Did you say Coulson Phil?” he asked, Thor nodding his head. “Well, he did say that there may be random, powerful visitors coming,” he huffed.

  
Thor boomed with laughter while Bruce shook his head, the the beautiful male grumbling about pretty men and not being single enough to touch them. Much to Bruce’s and Thor’s amusement.

 

 


	40. Invading for Love 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 10  
> Characters: Ikkaku, Steve  
> Word Count: 1,572  
> Warnings: fighting  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I had so much fun today! Got some gifts (and if you want to see that video, check out my twitter @SLStrailo for the link to that!), and some pretty new pens. 
> 
> So here's today's chapter!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Man, what the fuck are ya wearin’?” The voice was amused as Steve came to a stand still, looking up on the wall with narrowed eyes. Natasha had disappeared off somewhere, having felt that someone was close, leading whoever had been following them to follow her. So he was on his own and staring at a male with a still sheathed katana resting on his shoulder and a bald head, getting smirked at.

 

“A friend designed the original costume. The new ones were designed around it,” Steve said, shrugging. For some odd reason, the man kind of reminded him of Bucky, which made him hurt. Just a bit. “She had decided it had to be skin tight of course,” he snorted. “I take it that you’re here to stop me?” he asked.

 

“My orders were ta take you in. In one piece otherwise I’m liable ta have my ass handed ta me by Ichi,” the man drawled.

 

“Well then, let’s go then,” Steve drawled, pulling his shield off of his back and sliding it onto his arm. “Just to be polite, because my mother would soap my mother if I wasn’t, my name is Steve Rogers. And you are?” he asked, checking the gun that was attached to his hip. He wouldn’t use it if he didn’t need to but he still needed to make sure that he had it in place.

 

“Ah, American huh? Names Madarame Ikkaku, third seat from the Eleventh Division,” Ikkaku said, smirking. “Wait a minute. You’re that guy, Captain America right? Yeah, Ichi was reading about that whole attack shit that happened in New York, got us turned on ta ya guys though there’s really not a whole lot we can claim ta know.”

 

“Oh yes, it seems as if the whole world knows about what happened in New York in some way or another,” Steve sighed, shaking his head before smirking. “Shall we? It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good spar, much less a good fight.”

 

“Sounds fun,” Ikkaku cackled, jumping off of the wall to land on the ground with a smirk. “How about we just go hand ta hand? I feel like it’ll be funner that way,” he drawled, sliding his zanpakuto into his obi. Steve raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, smirking slightly at him. Shrugging, the man slung his shield onto his back once more, attaching it to the magnets on his back.

 

“As you said, sounds fun,” he chuckled, his eyes glinting in excitement as he took his own fighting position much like a boxer, hands held up before his face. Ikkaku smirked and shifted into his own fighting position before attacking, throwing a punch and dodging out of the way when Steve twisted and let fly his own punch towards his gut.

 

Ikkaku’s smirk grew as they traded punches, dodging and weaving around each other, using what room they had in the alleyway to attack and defend. Ikkaku could feel his partner’s reitsu tickling the edge of his senses as he went against something that felt like lightning and power. But he didn’t really think about who Yumichika was going up against.

 

Ikkaku had done some research and the way the man before him moved, his research was true. Steve Rogers aka Captain America was a well trained brawler and fighter. He had no doubt that he could use everything that was hidden and seen on his body. It was exciting even as he landed a punch on rock hard abs, making the masked man grunt as he staggered back. Ikkaku yelped when a kick from him landed on his thigh, landing just right to force the muscle to cramp hard enough to actually hurt to even think of moving.

 

Steve took advantage of it and landed a punch on Ikkaku’s face, snapping his head to the right. “Fucking, not fair,” Ikkaku grunted as he slammed back against a wall, wiping the edge of his mouth. One hand reached down and rubbed at his leg, working the cramp out of his thigh, eyes staring at the smiling male. “You are a dirty fighter. I like that ‘bout you. Where’d you learn something like that?” he asked.

 

“I grew up in Brooklyn, scrappin’ in back alleys and the such,” Steve drawled. “After I got to be like I am now, I trained with the Howlies. They had various ways of fighting. Then my friend took over and made damn well and sure that I could hold my own, even if it means fighting dirty,” he hummed, standing up and relaxing as he turned towards the rooftops near them, frowning softly to himself.

 

“Ah, man, Yumi must be done with your friend there,” Ikkaku sighed as he stood straight. He was once more able to move without pain, but feeling the tug of fresh bruises on the rest of his body. “Wondered why it was so short a fight.”

 

“I have no idea. Thor usually likes to take down his opponents unless he has something more important to get to, or he makes a new friend out of them,” Steve stated, shrugging one shoulder with an amused look on his face. “I think we’ll find out about what is going on here in just a few minutes actually,” he said. “Just be glad we don’t have a Hulk running rampant.”

 

“Few moments, not minutes,” Ikkaku huffed, spotting his partner alongside a large, armored male with blond hair that was smiling broadly as they came to a stop near them. A shorter male walked behind them, sliding on a pair of glasses and looking around with wariness.

 

“These nice people know Coulson-san, Ikkaku,” Yumichika chuckled as he strolled over to his partner, wrapping his arm around Ikkaku’s as he dragged him over to the group.

 

“They do?” Ikkaku asked, looking to Steve who nodded in response. “Well, that’s kind of cool,” he chuckled, rolling his shoulders. “So what’s tha plan, Yumi?”

 

“Well, you’re going to introduce me to your friend there, you idiot, and then I’ll introduce you to my new friends. After that, we’ll head to the Eleventh, grab some sake, and spar. Give some of the new recruits some new tests. Make ‘em work for it,” Yumichika chuckled, patting Thor’s bicep, the large God looking highly amused.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pushy bastard. Rogers-san, this is my friend and partner, Ayasegawa Yumichika, fifth seat of the Eleventh Division. Don’t let his pretty looks fool ya, he’d sooner rip yur nuts off then talk ta ya if ya piss him off,” Ikkaku stated, shrugging. “Yumi, this is Rogers Steve, the guy called Captain America.”

 

“Oh, yes. Coulson-san has told us much about you when we can get him drunk enough to talk,” Yumichika chuckled, smiling softly at the other male.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Steve said, smiling and bowing slightly before turning to Thor and eyeing him, making sure that he wasn’t to hurt.

 

“Right, my turn. Ikkaku, this his Thor, of the Avengers, and one Bruce Banner, with alter-ego, the Hulk. Thor, Bruce-chan, this is my partner and friend Madarame Ikkaku. Don’t stare at his head for too long. It’ll blind you,” Yumichika drawled, getting a protest from Ikkaku. “Come along, we can head to the Eleventh Division and spar some more, kick some recruit ass, and send a butterfly to the sou-taicho telling him that we have you in custody.” He smirked as he turned to the right pathway. “Such as it is.”

 

As they walked, Steve allowed his mind to work out what he had learned. Obviously Ichigo had told someone high up about them but hadn’t told anyone why they were there, thus the orders to just detain and bring them in. Which Ikkaku and Yumichika were both doing. He had to wonder just who the young man had talked with before brushing it aside for the moment. He had a feeling that he would have a chance to find out later.

 

A new thought occurred to him though, making him wonder just how to ask before deciding that he should suck it up. “Excuse me, Yumichika right? Is there any way I could find out if a friend came here after his death?” he asked, walking a bit faster to catch up to the beautiful male. Purple eyes tilted up to look at him.

 

“I suppose so. I’m sure the sou-taicho won’t mind finding out that bit of information. Do you have any information about him?” Yumichika asked, Thor shooting Steve an understanding smile.

 

“His name was James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. He was born in 1925 and died, supposedly, in 1943. We don’t know what date for sure since we never were able to recover his body,” Steve replied, Yumichika tilting his head while Ikkaku looked over his shoulder. “It was the middle of a war zone. We couldn’t bring a lot of our troops back from that, even after the fighting was said and done.”

 

“I’ll look into it,” Yumichika promised, getting a smile from Steve as he pulled off his mask. “Now, tell me just why you guys are here. I know Thor said that you are here to see a friend for a friend because they’re mates, but not much else.”

 

“Well…”

 


	41. Invading for Love 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 11  
> Characters: Phil, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,415  
> Warnings: fighting  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: So kind of late for the posting but yea, I hope you enjoy this. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Ichigo tilted his head to the side as he sipped his tea, eyes turning to the side before humming and putting his cup down. “Two more fights are done,” he musingly said, flicking his eyes to Phil. The older male raised an eyebrow before nodding his head with a hum.

 

“Indeed there is,” Phil replied, looking away from his cup and towards where the fights could be felt, feeling the reitsu being thrown around disappear. “I think that they are heading towards the Eleventh,” he continued, turning back to the amused looking Ichigo. “Most likely Thor by the lightening and Steve by the fact that Ikkaku didn’t pull out his lucky dance. He rarely does it for hand to hand.”

 

“So Rogers was hand to hand was he?” Ichigo hummed, getting a nod from the other male. “I had wondered. You can barely feel their souls, like tiny flickering flames amongst a sea of bonfires,” he said. Phil stared at him as the young male sipped his tea, smiling when brown eyes flicked upwards towards him. “What?”

 

Phil’s smile grew just a bit. “I’ve never heard that you were poetic,” he said, sitting back slightly on his pillow.

 

Ichigo blushed and shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah, well, things happen,” he said, hiding behind his cup once more. Phil just continued to smile, mind working over time about what was being said and what wasn’t. Ichigo just smiled softly at him. “As much as I care for those who are here, they are fighters and rarely look for the truth to a person unless it comes up,” he slowly told the other. “Rukia only knows about what I read and what I do because she lived in my closet for a while there.”

 

“She doesn’t sound as good of a friend as I was lead to believe,” Phil said, putting his tea cup down before pouring himself a fresh cup.

 

“They tend to see what they wish and she does not help with her stories,” Ichigo hummed softly, shrugging one shoulder before he sighed. “I don’t bother fighting against it. They will believe what they wish so it’s just not worth fighting it.”

 

“No, I don’t think that it would be worth it,” Phil mused, shaking his head with a frown on his lips. “So, tell me about yourself. I take it that my friends have told you about me, yes?” he asked.

 

Ichigo nodded, holding out his cup to the other, getting it refilled. “Yes, they talked about you. Especially Clint. He really does respect and love you. His every word is filled with it, dripping with it. It...makes me want something like that for myself. But I doubt that I will see it anytime soon,” he said. Leaning his elbow on the table, other hand tucked into the crook while his chin rested on his palm, he huffed lowly. “I don’t know what I’m going to do actually. I’m in college, my friends are pairing off, finding love and a happy path to follow. But I’m…”

 

“Floundering? Wondering where to go and how to get there?” Phil asked. Ichigo nodded, brown eyes sad as he played with his kosode. “If you had a chance to get away from here for a time, to do some of your college years overseas, with a job that allows you to do what you need to do, would you take it?” he asked, planning already.

 

“If I could, yes. There are more Shinigami patrolling Karakura, so I wouldn’t have to worry too much about that. If I could set up a gate that will get me back and forth quickly should something happen, it would be a welcomed reprieve,” Ichigo admitted, staring at Phil.

 

Phil put his tea cup once more and nodded his head. “I’m sure that Tony would enjoy having a nagging assistant once more if you don’t mind New York or following him around randomly,” he said. Ichigo blinked. “It would let Pepper worry less over him knowing that he had you to bug him into eating, get out of the lab, and make sure he’s ready for important things.”

 

“Is that what I would be doing?” Ichigo asked, sounding highly amused. Phil nodded. “So I would be his glorified babysitter? I take it that it will be well paid considering how I wanted to smack the man with a thick sheath of paper when I first met him?”

 

Phil chuckled and nodded his head. “Of course. When I died, Pepper was working on finding him a new assistant that he could stand or actually keep for a while,” he said.

 

Ichigo smiled slightly, the look softening his face and making his eyes sparkle with something that sent heat shooting through Phil. “I think I can do that. Just as long as they don’t expect me to be their nanny. I am not a superhero babysitter without a lot of pay and time off,” he teased, getting a low chuckle from the older male.

 

“I’m sure that they’ll be fine on their own, outside of Banner and Stark,” Phil assured him. “When everything is done, I’ll pull Stark aside and ask him to set you up. I’m sure he’ll happily give you an apartment in the same building, a job, and a recommendation to your choice of college,” he said.

 

“I’m sure. As for Banner, I think he loses himself in the science. All of the math and hows and whys. It keeps him balanced from what I’ve read and seen of him,” Ichigo mused, tapping his pointer finger against his lips.  “I think it can be a good thing up until he forgets to eat or sleep. The same with Stark. He’s hiding from his demons, his history I’m guessing. People can only guess at his history and what happened behind closed doors, but there are still signs.”

 

“Let’s just say Tony’s life growing up hadn’t been a happy one,” Phil said, sighing softly and shaking his head. “Anyways, if you did do this, what would your friends say about you heading to New York to work and study?” he asked.

 

Ichigo hummed thoughtfully before finishing his tea. “My living friends would be happy for more and keep in contact with me no matter what. We’ve been through some life changing things in a short amount of time. We had to trust each other then and we trust each other now.” He paused in thought, nibbling at his bottom lip. “Friends from here, I don’t know for sure. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a few others would keep in touch but others would probably feel like I’m running away.” He looked to Phil. “Running from my duties.”

 

“You are a substitute, nothing more, nothing less,” Phil stated, Ichigo nodding his head. “You’re to watch over the living world no matter where you are located. You’re not supposed to be fighting a war for them, much less anything else.”

 

“Yeah, well much like Rogers, I’m a war hero and they expect this some kind of martyr who is willing to give up everything for them. At least from certain fronts. The taichos and fukutaichos, some seated officers, know me well enough all things considered, and wouldn’t mind. As I said, Karakura is well covered and since I’ve learned how to rein in my power, I don’t draw as many hollows,” Ichigo sighed, rubbing through his hair with a hand. “I need to get away though.”

 

“Yes, you seem like you do,” Phil hummed, feeling something that he hadn’t felt for anyone but Clint unfurl in his heart. He wanted to protect the young male and wondered if his husband had felt the same thing when he had met him. “I’ll talk to Stark, explain things and have him start what needs to be done to get you over there legally,” he promised.

 

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. “That sounds like a good plan. I’ll talk to Yamamoto about helping me to set up something there,” he said, Phil smiling as he waved at the waitress.

 

“How about we have some lunch and then head to the First? My treat,” Phil offered. “They have some wonderful dishes from around the world that you might like.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Ichigo said, taking the offered menu with a smile, settling in to enjoy a nice lunch with someone he found himself attracted to.

 


	42. Invading for Love 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 12  
> Characters: Natasha, Soi-Fon  
> Word Count: 1,462  
> Warnings: fighting  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Okay, you guys, I have things to talk about but I can't be doing this to much. On May 2, 2016, I will be doing a Younow livestream. That means that yes, you can get to know the face behind the writing if you so wish to. The first one will be just kind of an experiment kind of thing to see where things fall in line. 
> 
> From there, I'll make plans for future livestreams if enough people are interested. Keep an eye out on my twitter (@SLStrailo) and my Facebook (Rose Strailo) for updates on that. 
> 
> But I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Today we're discovering why Natasha had such a odd reaction towards our dear Ichigo!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sliding out of the shadows, Natasha frowned as she tipped her head to one side, shifting on her feet in thoughtfulness. She could tell she was being followed but wasn’t sure by whom and by how many, having caught glimpses of at least two different bodies. Unless they knew how to shift their body shapes, it had been at least two people, possibly three.

 

And they were all trained in how to hide best. Her map had showed her that only Clint was still on the move, the rest gathering together in what was labeled to be the Eleventh Division. She idly wondered what she should do as she found a spot to sit, pulling out her gun and checking on it, thinking heavily about why she was there.

 

She was there for Clint mostly, that was true. But she really didn’t know what to think about their young tour guide, Ichigo. He rubbed her the wrong way and it was as if he didn’t really care what she or anyone else thought about him. Granted he and his teacher both were helping them to find Coulson but she still didn’t like him.

 

Natasha found that she liked the perverted shopkeeper more than she liked his student. And that was rather odd for her considering she usually didn’t like someone without a good reason not to.

 

Sighing, she slid her gun into it’s holster and stood, groaning softly before stretching her arms over her head slowly. She felt stiff but she figured that it was the area that they were in and just how tense she was.

 

A woman with black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and wearing a white haori stepped out into the light and stared at her as she fell into a defensive pose, eyes narrowed. “Calm down. I have orders to bring you to the sou-taicho in anyway I can but at the moment you look like you need to see Unohana-taicho.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Natasha growled, eyes narrowing as the woman just smirked and walked closer, staying out of striking range.

 

“What it’s supposed to mean is that you need to see a healer. Your body is reacting to the world around us, and so is your soul. And it’s reacting oddly since it’s not used to the energies around here,” she stated, eyes running over her body. “Stiff? Somewhat sore in random places at random moments? Irritable?” she asked. Natasha took a moment before she nodded. “Figured. Orihime-san felt the same way when she first got here, but she got over it after a day due to her training. You have power but no training in it, I bet.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Natasha asked, coming to stand straight, wincing at the tug of muscles that hadn’t even been used.

 

“You have reitsu. Spiritual power. But it’s untrained and rather on the low side, or at least held back well enough that you don’t feel it.” She tilted her head, black eyes half lidded as her left hand came up to rub at her shoulder, drawing Natasha’s eyes to where the right arm should have been. “Lost it during the Winter War. Doesn’t mean that I’m unfit for my job.”

 

“Wasn’t going to say you weren’t,” Natasha said. “Why do you say that I have power?” she asked.

 

“Because you do. I can feel it, barely,” the woman stated, walking closer, reaching out slowly to slide her hand over Natasha’s arm. Natasha shivered slightly at the feeling of _something_ dancing over her skin, the black haired woman smiling. “My name is Soi-Fong. Please come with me. I’ll take you to Unohana-taicho. She’ll be able to get you back on steady ground while your power wakes up.”

 

“Thank you,” Natasha said slowly, eyeing the woman before her, surprised when the other simply turned her back and started to walk to where she was taking her.

 

“It is not a problem. It means I don’t have to fight, I can easily gather you up, and that you can get the help that you need,” Soi-Fon stated, looking over her shoulder. “What are you doing here anyways? I’m sure that your other friends will tell them, but I haven’t heard from them myself.”

 

“We’re here for a friend,” Natasha replied, shrugging one shoulder as she followed after the other woman, watching her move. It was like watching herself move, and that was a bit odd. Soi-Fon moved like the assassin that she obviously was: quite, not a single movement wasted as she moved, eyes watching the area around them. It was interesting to see. “Do you know why this power was awakened?” she asked.

 

“Most likely you were near a source of concentrated power that comes from the very Earth,” Soi-Fon stated as she opened the gates to the Fourth Division, heading for the main building. “We recorded such power not very long ago. Were you anywhere near that odd battle?”

 

“The Chitari Invasion?” Natasha asked, Soi-Fon just raising an eyebrow as they came to walk side by side. “I was one of the main fighters during that invasion and helped to close the portal,” she admitted after a moment.

 

“That would do it splendidly,” Soi-Fon snorted, shaking her head as they walked into the building. “Come on. I’ll take you straight to Unohana-taicho so she can balance you out.”

 

“Thank you,” Natasha said, frowning some more as she followed after the woman, taking in the fact that the people around them just ignored them for the most part. They glanced at them but they didn’t do much beyond that, continuing on with their way and their duties. It was almost like they were expecting her to a point, which threw her off and made her wary of them.

 

Her wariness stopped when Soi-Fon came to a stop before a closed door and knocked on it. A voice called out for them to come in and the taicho pushed the door open, stepping inside with Natasha following after her. Just inside, she blinked at finding Tony sitting there and sipping tea from a delicate china cup, flirting lightly with a pretty woman who sat near him.

 

“Unohana-taicho, this young woman has power that is awakening and no training,” Soi-Fon stated as she closed the door behind them.

 

“Unsurprising considering where we are and what we’ve seen,” Tony chuckled, saluting them. “I’m Tony. I take it you’re Soi-Fon, taicho of the second right?” he asked, Soi-Fon nodding her head with narrowed eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Yoruichi-san says hi by the way and that she’ll be by for a spar and lunch soon,” he said.

 

“I shall look forward to her arrival then,” Soi-Fon said after a few moments of staring at him, turning to Unohana. “Taicho, she’s feeling the power around her rather well and I’m sure she shall find that the Vizards will most likely rub her wrong. I wish to avoid an insult or misunderstanding.”

 

“What is a Vizard?” Natasha asked, Tony looking kind of curious about that to. It was a term that they hadn’t heard since the adventure had started.

 

“A Vizard are those Shinigami who have a hollow in their very inner being. The hollow is a part of them, the broken anger and sadness that they shoved into boxes over the years,” Unohana stated as she stood, drawing Natasha over to a low sitting table and having her sit on it. “Do you know how to meditate?” she asked.

 

“I do,” Natasha replied, Unohana smiling softly in return.

 

“Wonderful. Now, meditate until you see your power. It can be any color, any type of feel to it, but it will be yours and only yours. It can take a while, so take some time and just let it come to you,” Unohana instructed, Tony and Soi-Fon finding comfortable positions while they waited for Natasha to do that. It didn’t take her very long, about half an hour while they sat there and watched.

 

Soi-Fon smirked at the subtleness of Natasha’s power and made a space for the woman when she finally passed on. “Found it?” she asked, Natasha blinking and nodding her head. “Feel better?”

 

“Much, thank you,” she breathed, Tony smirking and offering her a tea cup.

 

“Well then, come and drink tea with us and we can relax,” he chuckled, waving the cup slightly before putting it down close to the assassin. “All that’s left is Clint then?” he asked.

 

“He is indeed the last one,” Natasha hummed, sitting down and taking the cup. “Now, tell us about these Vizards?”

 


	43. Invading for Love 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 13  
> Characters: Byakuya, Clint  
> Word Count: 1,249  
> Warnings: Nothing really  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I haven't gotten a bit of sleep. So please excuse any mistakes going on.
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

Sighing, Byakuya came to a stop and stared at the man before him, staring at the arrow that was held steady as it was pointed at him. “Well, he wasn’t lying when he said that you were fast with your bow,” he drawled, watching as blue eyes narrowed at him. “Put the arrow down, and sit with me. I suppose that you are here for your lover yes? He said you might do something stupid if you discovered just where he was,” he said.

 

Clint twitched before nodding and sitting, allowing his bow to lay across his lap in a position that would allow him to pull it into a proper attack if needed. “So...what’s up?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the smirk from the other male.

 

“You came with Kurosaki-san didn’t you? I’m surprised that he hasn’t come to check on you and your friends,” Byakuya stated, Clint raising an eyebrow. “I am Kuchiki Byakuya.”

 

“He told me about you,” Clint snorted, smirking at the noble. “Called you a stick in the mud but a good man all things considered,” he drawled.

 

Byakuya sniffed and shook his head. “Unclothe brat,” he muttered fondly, thinking of the young man who had turned his life upside down so many years ago. “I am sure that you have noticed that your people have all gathered in either the Eleventh Division or the Fourth Division yes?”

 

“So the map showed me,” Clint drawled, tipping his head before smirking. “I suppose that I should tell you my name huh? Rude not ta,” he continued.

 

“Indeed it would be,” Byakuya said, giving his companion an amused look before looking out over the Seireitei.

 

“It’s Barton Clint,” Clint said, Byakuya smirking in a way that told him that the man knew that already. “You’ve talked with Phil huh?” he asked.

 

“Indeed I have. Often. We share similar losses and he has come to me on information others are often hesitant to answer,” Byakuya said. Clint just looked at him before shrugging one shoulder. They sat in companionable silence before the noble spoke up once more. “I lost my wife. Nearly fifty-four years ago now,” he mused softly. “She died and left me with questions and answers that I wasn't sure as to how they matched up.”

 

“What changed?” Clint asked, putting his bow to the side and drawing up one knee, resting his chin onto it.

 

“Ichigo and his friends invaded the Seireitei to save Rukia from the manipulations of Aizen.” The words were stated with what would seem to others an uncaring tone, but to the archer, there was an underlying play of thankfulness. “He turned everything that we knew upside down and inside out. He made us really think about the new souls that were coming in and how we were destroying ourselves by staying so stagnant.”

 

“Even societies like this need to keep moving forward otherwise the new influences start to rebel and you end up with a destroyed society,” Clint hummed.

 

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him. “You sound like you know a thing or two about that,” he said.

 

Clint chuckled and shrugged. “My family, despite the fact that it had come down to me, my brother, our parents, and some scattered aunts and uncles, were hard core Southern. Pretty much anyone who wasn’t white were second, if not third, class citizens, should always address whites as sir and ma’am, be glad for what they had, and stop pushing for more. They were...really hard core Southern. I think they even pissed off some of the neo-Nazi’s and skinheads running around,” he snorted. “They destroyed themselves because they didn’t want to join the rest of the world in moving forward.”

 

“And the same could be said for a society instead of just a small family,” Byakuya sighed, Clint nodding his head. “Yes, well, Ichigo well and truly helped us to rethink about our laws and rearrange a few things so that it was better. Not perfect, nothing is ever truly ‘perfect’, but better.”

 

“That’s good. He’s good at making people think from what I’ve seen of him,” Clint admitted. “Where is he anyways?” he asked, tilting his head to look at his companion. Byakuya frowned slightly and his eyes looked dazed as he sought out Ichigo’s power signature, smirking slightly when he found it.

 

“I do believe that he is waiting for us to finish with the meeting with Yamamoto-sou-taicho. Which it seems as if your friends are heading to,” he said, standing and brushing off his hakama. Clint frowned and picked up his maps, finding the two groupings of dots heading towards what was marked as the first division.

 

“I suppose that they are. I suppose we need ta join them huh?” he asked, sighing as he stood. Picking up his bow, he attached it to his quiver and looked to Byakuya. The noble just smiled at him before hopping off of the low roof top, waiting for Clint to join him before starting to walk towards the First. “What’ll happen?” he asked.

 

“I personally don’t have an idea. I know that Ichigo has set up something for you and yours with Yamamoto-san but this has been a good training exercise for us. Those who had power only went after your group when our people couldn’t pinpoint you,” Byakuya admitted, getting a smirk.

 

Clint adjusted his archery glove and shook his head. “Should get those people from the Second to play hide and seek with your people. That’s what me and Nat used to do when S.H.I.E.L.D. was in one piece and we had new recruits,” he chuckled. “Let me tell ya, getting strung up or tagged by a dye arrow isn’t exactly something that they want to repeat, so they work harder on their training.”

 

“I shall bring that up with Soi-Fon-taicho and see what she has to say about it,” Byakuya promised, nodding his head. Clint smirked and nodded his head before turning towards the building that they were walking into, surprised at just how fast they had been. “There is some perks to being a taicho. One of those perks just happen to be that I know many of the shortcuts through the maze that is the Seireitei layout.”

 

“Apparently,” Clint snorted, shaking his head head as they walked up a set of steps and towards a set of gates that opened to allow them in. They continued to walk, the archer taking in everything around him, amused by the way there were so many people staring at him before they shuffled off. Shaking his head, he turned forward again when they came to a door that Byakuya opened it with a smirk.

 

He chuckled at finding the rest of the group already there, Bruce waving from his spot around a table. An old man that he could only guess was Yamamoto sat at the head and two spots around the table waited for him.

 

“Well, this is an interesting way to meet someone,” he drawled in greeting. Yamamoto chuckled and waved a hand to one of the floor pillows.

  
“Please, sit and we shall discuss what is going on,” Yamamoto said, his voice rumbling but pleased. Clint smiled and nodded, taking the seat with Byakuya, getting an amused look as they sat down and got ready to talk about what was going on and why they were there.

 


	44. Invading for Love 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 14  
> Characters: Various, OC's  
> Word Count: 1,327  
> Warnings: Nothing really  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I am exhausted today. I am just going to post this and just post the next chapter of Jim Kirk on Monday. Why? Because I wasn't home at all today. Ugh.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Walking in a room with a large floor table, the Avengers stared at the obviously old man who was sipping tea and waiting for him. With a bald head and a long beard that had been wrapped up, he looked frail but there was almost an aura of power around him. It made them tingle before it lessened as the man smiled softly at them.

 

“Greeting, Avengers. Please sit. I would like to speak with you. Unohana-taicho, would you please stay?” he asked, looking to the healer, who smiled and nodded.

 

“Of course, Yamamoto-sou-taicho,” she said, bowing as she walked over to one of the pillows. Soi-Fon smirked as she left with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Byakuya following after her, leaving them behind. “I’m sure that we are all fine yes?” she asked, running her eyes over the Avengers who were standing there.

 

Thor was looking ruffled and had a split lip while Steve was rubbing the bicep of one arm. Bruce just smiled slightly as Tony chuckled. Clint cleared his throat and shook his head as Natasha played with a temporary bracelet that would help her learn how to control her growing power.

 

“Good then,” she chirped, nodding when a seated officer walked in with a large tray with a tea service on it. The young girl served the tea before scampering out with a squeak and a blush. “She is doing well here in the First.”

 

“She makes wonderful tea,” Yamamoto chuckled. “Though I find it rather adorable that she demands to be called Affy instead of Afrieal.”

 

“She is a sweet girl and very bright,” Unohana said as the Avenger took their own seats, eyeing the group with wary looks. Looking at them, the healer smiled and shifted, nudging a cup of tea towards Tony. “Drink some tea. It’ll help with the tiredness that I’m sure you’re feeling, Tony.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony drawled, picking up his cup and sipping it. It was a rather simple chai but sweetened rather nicely and with actual milk, making him hum and settle in to enjoy.

 

“She always has made some darling teas,” Unohana said proudly, Yamamoto chuckling and sipping his own, which was just a light green tea with a bit of peach flavoring. “Anyways, I’m sure that you want to know where your friend is right?” she asked the Avengers.

 

“Please. I know we kind of broke in, but…” Clint started, blushing when she smiled softly at him.

 

“Coulson-san is doing well, learning and settling into the Seireitei. There was a time that we had to stop your boss, the man known as Fury, from trying to steal his soul back,” Yamamoto stated.

 

“Why did you have to stop him if it meant that he was alive?” Natasha asked, feeling a flare of anger.

 

“Because once the soul chain has been severed there is no way of reconnecting it to a body. It would have left him dying anyways and in a most painful way as his body rotted around his soul,” Unohana stated, an edge of sharpness to her words. “We could not allow that to happen because that forms hollows who are powerful and very hard to purify. It is not a pleasant feeling.” Natasha snapped her mouth shut, not giving away the horror that she felt about that idea.

 

Thor frowned heavily before nodding his head. “I agree with stopping him from removing Coulson’s soul from your care, thank you,” he said, nodding his head to Yamamoto.

 

Yamamoto nodded as the door was slid open and Affy walked back in, this time with a tray of goodies. “Dinner will be done in an hour. Don’t stuff yourself too much but this is good enough to hold you over,” she stated, placing the tray down before leaving with a smile on her lips.

 

“She is trying to fatten me up,” Yamamoto drawled, reaching out to snag a small plate and a few of the baked goods.

 

“You are still forgetting to eat,” Unohana stated, taking a brownie that was studded with caramel pieces and putting it onto her plate. “Her and Sunny are very good to you and you know it.”

 

Yamamoto grumbled but still bit into the chocolate peanut butter cookie. The Avengers chuckled softly and watched the two obviously close friends banter.

 

“Now, Phil? He’s doing good?” Clint asked as he snagged what he could only guess was a white chocolate brownie with caramel swirls. He wanted to know more about his lover, but he couldn’t resist home baked goodies.

 

“Yes, he’s doing very well. I am going to shift him to the First for more training in the next six months if he doesn’t wish to do a bit of time in the Living World for the experience there,” Yamamoto stated, nodding his head with a slight smile. “Though I think that he may do so just to see how it is healing after the attack of the Chitauri. And to gain experience in working in the Living World.”

 

“What would happen if he did take up a Living World position?” Tony asked, wiping his mouth free of the chocolate center that he had found in a sugar cookie.

 

“He would be placed in his choice of cities. We do cover the world and move our people around as needed,” Unohana said, smiling softly. “We keep an eye on the world but only some places have troubles that are needed to be taken cared of. There is a specialized division that was long ago created by God and the Soul King that gathers those who do die, but sometimes a soul slips past them. That is where a Shinigami comes in. We find those souls that have slipped past and send them on their way.”

 

“Interesting,” Bruce said, eyes sparkling in curiosity, getting a smile from the healing taicho.

 

“He would be able to choose to stay in his city, set up with a name, documents, and everything that he would need to live there for six months,” she said, tilting her head. “We have homes in every city and town around the world that has been hidden away. And we do have some shinigami who don’t do anything but live in their lands of origins.”

 

“Why does a Japanese culture watch the world?” Tony asked, curious about that as Clint shifted in his seat, wanting to get to his lover.

 

“We would be only covering Japan if not for the fact that some of the other worlds collapsed,” Yamamoto stated, finishing his tea and putting the cup down. “For now though, I think we shall head to where Coulson is. I believe that he is visiting with young Ichigo right now,” he said, standing with a groan.

 

“You have been training to compensate all those sweets yes?” Unohana asked, standing to.

 

Yamamoto snorted. “Yes, I’ve been training when I overindulge. Usually she only gives me a piece or two when it’s almost time for dinner,” he said, ignoring the mutter that came from Tony. “Please follow me,” he continued, leading the way out of the office and out of the First Division. They walked to a small cafe, finding Ichigo tearing a cheese danish into parts with a knife and fork while Phil slid dango off of a stick. “Ah, there you two are.”

 

Phil looked up and smirked at the group, eyes sweeping over them and lingering on Clint. “I was wondering when you guys would get here. Sit. The waitress will bring tea. I figured that Affy would feed you something before dinner. She threatened to drag me to lunch and dinner if I didn’t eat something,” he drawled, waving to the dango.

 

Clint snorted before bursting into laughter and shaking his head, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. “Only you, Phil. Only you.”

 


	45. Invading for Love 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 15  
> Characters: Avengers, Phil, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,304  
> Warnings: Nothing really  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: I am exhausted today but I shall deal with it for the moment. Hugs all. I hope you guys enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I can not believe this,” Natasha sighed as Clint planted himself in Phil’s lap and proceeded to kiss him senseless. “Clint, stop shoving your tongue down your lover’s throat, would you?” she complained.

 

Ichigo snickered, drawing their eyes as he ate a bit of his food, giving them an amused look as he chewed. “Let them be. It’s been how long since they’ve seen each other?” he drawled after swallowing his bite. “If they don’t come up for air though, we’ll be late for dinner. Tonights options are various healthy spins on American dishes. I hear there will be some rather nicely done turkey,” he drawled.

 

The group sighed and waited, Ichigo finishing his small snack before wiping his lips. As he finished his tea, he noted that the two lovers were staring at him, making him cock an eyebrow at them.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” he asked, feeling around his lips with one long finger.

 

“Nope,” Phil said, Clint smirking, not admitting to allowing his curiosity about the other man finally take root. He had been more focused on getting to Phil than to discover what made Ichigo tick. “Shall we go?” he asked.

 

“Please. I am rather hungry and knowing my cook, she would kill me in the most imaginative way possible if I don’t eat,” Yamamoto drawled as he stood from the seat he had taken. 

 

“Afrieal-san and her friend are quite...scary when they wish to be,” Byakuya drawled, shuddering delicately.

 

“I don’t know. They’ve been nice to me so far,” Ichigo chirped, paying for their snacks. Phil chuckled as Clint slid off of his lap, allowing him to stand up to, the lover’s intertwining their hands.

 

“That’s because they consider you their child and have this need to make sure you eat properly every time they see you,” Ikkaku snorted, shaking his head. 

 

“And the care packages are awesome. If I didn’t burn through so many calories in a day, I’d be rolling down the street instead of walk.” Ichigo sniffed and started to walk down the street next to Yamamoto, talking with him softly about what would happen with the Avengers and Phil. He highly doubted that Clint would leave his lover behind.

 

Once they arrived at the First division once more, they were shuffled into a dinner room with a very long table that was more like the ones that the Avengers used. The chairs though were well padded and each table set waited for them. Pitchers of what looked to be various juices and sparkling water was already waiting for them, each pitcher with their own little name tag.

 

“No scotch or wine?” Tony asked, hearing a huff as a woman swept in wearing a simple skirt that swept the floor and a long sleeved shirt under a covering apron. 

 

“No alcohol. You want some, you buy it,” she stated, placing the covered tray in her hand down while several other servers swept in, including Afrieal. “Or Affy here will get it for you later. But no drinks for the underage souls and for the old man,” she stated, narrowing green eyes at Yamamoto.

 

“Everyone, Rose, my personal cook since Unohana had decided that I would need to eat properly food,” Yamamoto stated as he took in his own seat. Rose snorted while Afrieal snickered. Steve was staring at the two women, noting that they both looked like they had walked from his memories of his parents.

 

Ichigo chuckled softly and took his own seat. “You’ll get use to these two fussing so much over everyone. They even put Omeda on a diet and whipped him into shape.” He chuckled softly. “Don’t let their looks fool you. They are dangerous women.”

 

“Aren’t all women though?” Tony asked, tilting his head as he picked up a pitcher of cherry-pineapple juice, shrugging. Pouring some, he found that the base was sparkling water that reminded him of some of the fancier drinks. But it had a sweeter undertone that helped to balance off the tartness of the pineapple. “Okay, give me that recipe and I will love you forever,” he sighed.

 

Rose and Afrieal both laughed before leaving them to their dinner of apple smoked turkey with honey-white wine glaze, with various vegetables offered, various types of breads, and a few different soups.

 

As Ichigo dished up a thick clam chowder along with a thick slice of honey sweet bread and a bit of the turkey, he looked at Yamamoto. “So, what’s going to happen to this lot?” he asked as he tore the crust off of the top, dipping it into the soup.

 

Yamamoto hummed as he served himself some of the various offerings as the others did the same. “We need new lesions in the human world. Coulson-san would make a good one and seeing as his friends all have power that has been growing, he should be there to help them train it,” he said after a few moments of just eating some of his food.

 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Phil drawled, sitting back in his seat as he looked at the other man, eyebrows furrowed. “So how would we be doing that?” he asked. Clint poured some apple-cinnamon iced tea into his glass and pressed against his shoulder.

 

“I would be sending Coulson-san here to the Living World in a gigai. Seeing as he was never fully labeled as dead, just missing in action, he shall be able to take up his place. After a time of ‘healing’,” Yamamoto stated.

 

“Before then though, Romanoff-san must be trained a bit more in her powers. They are coming through quite strongly. And Stark-san must be checked over fully. There are a few things that I can do for him but I wish for him to be in my care,” Unohana stated before she ate a bite of turkey with a smile. “And they are good for you, sou-taicho, if they can get you to eat like this daily.”

 

“They are,” the sou-taicho admitted. Ichigo smirked into his glass of strawberry-lemonade and turned his attention to the lovers. 

 

“Are you two okay?” Ichigo asked, looking at the other man with a curious look. 

 

Clint turned to look at him and blinked, really taking him before smirking. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. We’ll spar a few times, argue a lot, then get back on with our lives,” he said. He chuckled when all Ichigo did was raise an eyebrow at him. “It’s how we handle our fights,” he continued.

 

Ichigo snickered. “Yeah, I can see that with you two, small amount of time that I’ve known you two,” he drawled. He reached out and opened one dish, smirking at the fruit salad that was offered. He opened another dish and found ambrosia salad, complete with coconut. “Aw, they spoiled us,” he chuckled, dishing up a bit. “I bet you ten to one, Affy stayed far, far away from the coconut in this.”

 

“Why?” Natasha asked, looking over as Ichigo plucked out a flake, eating it with a smirk. 

 

“It’s fresh. Affy is allergic like no one’s business. But I bet that she made the fruit salad. Should try some. She uses honey,” he said. Phil and Clint shared a look as Ichigo licked whipped cream off his fingers and went back to his dinner.

 

They had a feeling that it was going to be very interesting for them while they were there. Especially if they could get to know the man who seemed to know the oddest things about people he didn’t seem like he saw all that often. If nothing else, he was quite handsome and would make a lovely partner.

  
Even for a short time.

 


	46. Invading for Love 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 16  
> Characters: Phil, Clint, Ichigo  
> Word Count:   
> Warnings: Nothing really  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Is it Friday already? Well, yes, yes it is. So here! This is what we've been building up to. :P Enjoy!Remember, only 2 more chapters to go. Smut not on Fanfiction.net. Please remember this.
> 
> *~*~*~*

They had already spent two weeks in the Seireitei and they were going to be staying for another week while Natasha finished her starter classes and Tony was signed off as healthy. Unohana was holding him captive with his lover’s permission. Thor and Steve were actually having fun going up against guys who could match their strengths in the Eleventh Division. Bruce on the other hand had discovered a peaceful place to read and relax in the Thirteenth, much to Ichigo’s amusement.

 

Phil and Clint though were attached at the hip. At least when one of them wasn’t stalking the young Shinigami around the Seireitei. This was helped by their new allies who were still fussing about Yamamoto for not eating enough. The two women tended to slip them information as to where the young Ichigo had hidden himself away again.

 

So when Clint was working on something, or Phil was filling out paperwork, the other man would be watching Ichigo, stalking him. Ichigo knew that they were, knew it well after finding Clint lounging on a high cliff around one of his favorite training areas. He had taken to hiding in Rukia’s smaller home on the Kuchiki land, trying to hide from her as he figured out what was going on.

 

His eyebrow twitched and he glared at Phil, who just smirked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Ichigo grumbled and turned on his feet, stalking off towards where he was staying with the rest of the Avengers. The First had cleared out a little used barracks and set it up for their use since it had private rooms for them along with a small kitchen.

 

It was more of a dorm style home but it worked for them.

 

Stepping inside of the barracks, he sighed as he caught sight of the baked goodies and the scent of freshly baked chicken and bread. Shaking his head, he went and found pulled chicken in a crock pot with a note telling that they needed to eat something home down. And to use the buns that were in the steamer for the chicken.

 

Smiling softly, he ignored the fact that Phil and Clint were watching him as he pulled down three plates, finding that the buns were pretty good sized and soft. Pulling them apart carefully, his eyebrow twitched when the two men worked around him to pull out the sides that had been stored in the refrigerator. He forked chicken onto the buns before taking the slaw and adding it to the sandwich. He shooed the other two out of his way with a grunt and dished out what looked to be macaroni salad.

 

He found the rather interesting fruit salad before he tasted it, humming in delight, making sure that nothing in it would cause an allergic reaction. With that done, Ichigo handed the lovers their own plates before sitting down on a floor pillow to continue working on his homework from his college classes.

 

It was halfway through his meal when he decided that he had enough of being watched and stalked, slamming his pencil down onto the table with a snarl.

 

“Alright, you two! What is the fuck up with the both of you?” he snarled as he narrowed his eyes as the two who were sitting at the dining table. Clint smiled sweetly and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the archer chirped, getting a snarl as Phil watched them. They had known that Ichigo was beautiful but when he was mad, he was even better looking. There was something about the fiery look in rich brown eyes that just hit all the right buttons for the two of them.

 

“Don’t,” Ichigo warned, jabbing a finger at him with a growl. “Just don’t. Why. Are. You. Stalking. Me?” he said, looking between the lovers.

 

Clint and Phil shared amused looks, smirking slightly as they put their plates aside. Phil licked a bit of fruit juice off of one finger as he watched the archer stand and walk over to flop down next to Ichigo.

 

“Well, you’re rather interesting,” he said, shrugging as Ichigo stared at him with a frown on his lips. “You’re an ever changing mystery to us. One minute you are teasing someone, or just smiling, the next you have this thoughtful look on your face. As if you’re remembering something from the past that worries at you. We’re wanting to know what goes on in that head of yours. Hollow and all,” Clint continued, picking Ichigo’s hand up to stroke the back of it.

 

Ichigo shot Phil a look filled with surprise on his face. “What my romantic of a lover is saying is that we want you as our third, if you’re willing. We think that you would be a good fit to us,” Phil said, smiling. “That is if you would want it.”

 

Ichigo looked back and forth between the two men, his eyes wide as he blinked, trying to figure out just why they wanted him. “Why me? Outside of what you said,” he finally said, looking to Phil, knowing he would get a more straightforward answer.

 

Phil smiled. “Like he said, you’re a mystery. We like mysteries but we like them more after we figure them out. You’re a good man and can keep up with the insanity in our lives on top of that. You don’t back down from anything that comes your way but you know that sometimes you need to work around a problem,” he said, shrugging. “We want you as our third.”

 

Ichigo blew out a slow breath, picking up the iced tea that someone had put next to his food while he had been working on his homework. Taking a drink of it, he thought about what he was being offered. He could admit that the two men were hot and he always liked age on the guys faces when he was attracted to someone.

 

He also like self-confidence in a man without the arrogance that came with it so often. Especially in some of the younger Shinigami who had always tried to get him to go on dates with them. Looking at the two men, he nibbled at the side of his lip before shifting and blushing as he turned his gaze to Phil.

 

“I suppose I can give a relationship a try with you guys. But I’m warning you now, since you’re most likely going to end up here with me after you leave this world, Clint,” he drawled, looking to the archer, “we have best have some good communication skills.”

 

Clint whooped and smiled, pulling Ichigo into his lap, getting a squawk of displeasure from him before hugging him type, getting a glare. “He’s ours now,” he sighed happily, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

 

“Good. Now kiss the man so we can seduce him into our bedroom while I put the leftovers away for later,” Phil drawled. Standing up, he grabbed the plates as Clint leered and turned Ichigo around. He smirked and left his lover to kiss the young man into insanity, knowing that Clint would be able to do it all easily.

 

Clint smirked at the wary look on Ichigo’s face before just barely brushing their lips together, feeling their new lover slowly relax in his arms. Long fingers stroked over over his shoulders, leading leanly muscled arms to rest around his neck. Smiling as Ichigo melted into him, he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over full lips and coaxing them to open for him.

 

Humming softly, Clint tasted Ichigo, pulling him closer as his hands cupped lean hips as they fell into the kiss, the sounds of Phil in the kitchen ignored for the moment. Pulling away, the archer huffed and smirked at the dazed look on the red head’s face, turning to look at Phil when the man came out of the kitchen.

 

“Now that’s a pretty sight,” Phil chuckled as he moved to lean over, stealing his own kiss from Ichigo. Pulling away, he ran his thumb over Ichigo’s swollen bottom lip. “Now, the question is, will you allow us to take you to bed and show you everything that you will have access to?” he asked.

 

Ichigo leered up at Phil and nodded. “Show me what you’ve got. I can tell ya, I’m not a virgin, but I’ve never been with two people before.”

  
“That works for us,” Phil said, pulling Ichigo up into his arms, bridal style, and carrying him to their room. Clint laughed and followed after, already anticipating what was to come.

 


	47. Invading for Love 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 17  
> Characters: Phil, Clint, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 2,825  
> Warnings: Naughty naughty smut  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: Well FINALLY we get to the smut with these three! :D I hope you enjoy. Please note that a sequel to this is in the works but I'm going to fiddle around with that for a bit more since I'm not sure what to write about it. *rolls eyes*
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Put me down, you brute,” Ichigo huffed, laughing when Phil just smirked and hefted him further up into his arms.

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Phil asked, Clint closing the door behind them and making sure that it was locked for the moment. “What if I like being able to carry your around like this?”

 

Ichigo smirked and tugged on a bit of the brown hair of his lover, shifting in his arms. “I need to be able to do my job just as you do,” he teased, getting a soft laugh from the two men.

 

“I suppose we’ll have to let you stand on your own two feet then,” Clint drawled as he reached down to pull off his socks. He watched as Phil placed their third onto the bed and sat down at his feet, picking up one delicate foot. Ichigo just raised an amused eyebrow and allowed Phil to pull off his tabi and drop them to the floor.

 

“When we’re not wanting to keep him somewhere at least,” Phil drawled as his fingers teased over a lean ankle, Ichigo twitching his foot as he snorted in amusement. “Does that tickle?” he asked.

 

“No. It’s an interesting feeling though,” Ichigo hummed, settling back on the bed with a smirk, watching Phil as the man stood up with a smirk. “And what are you going to do to me?” he asked, stretching very slow before relaxing on the bed. Clint hummed in approval of the move and smirked down at him.

 

“Well, I’m curious as to if you’re a virgin or not for starters,” Clint drawled as he unlaced his bracers, dropping them to a low table near him.

 

“Not really. You kind of lose the ties that hold you back from certain things when you’re fighting a war. Mizuiro was nice enough to show me a few things. Ikkaku and Yumichika were fun to play with and Shuuhei rounded out my education, so to speak,” Ichigo admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Clint leered. “And when was the last time you got laid?” he asked.

 

“By another person? Nearly eight months ago, before I headed back to the living world after some more training. By a toy? I think last night,” he said. He faintly blushed at admitting to that fact but couldn’t stop himself from doing so.

 

Phil and Clint shared a look between them, smirking at that bit of information before turning back to their new lover. “We’ll have to watch that later,” Phil said as he climbed onto the bed, slipping between longs legs, much to his youngest lover’s amusement. “It would a lovely sight.”

 

Ichigo hummed as he allowed the larger body to press him back into the bed, sighing in pleasure as his eyes slipped shut. Phil lowered his head and brushed his lips over the skin of Ichigo’s lips, just teasing the skin and getting lovely sounds of pleasure. Clint smirked as he pulled off his speciality vest and the undershirt, dropping both onto the floor in a careless heap. He quickly stripped out of his pants and socks, adding them to the pile before finding the new bottle of lube that they had stuck on the vanity earlier.

 

Walking over, he smirked when Ichigo opened his eyes and stared up at him, watching long fingers run through Phil’s hair before gently tugging on the locks. “Oh don’t mind me. I’m going to enjoy watching this,” he drawled, pulling up a chair and perching on it, one foot coming up to rest on the bedding. He dropped the bottle down onto the bed next to Ichigo’s head.

 

Phil lifted his head, Clint catching sight of the hickey that he had been working on, and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you just going to watch?” he asked.

 

Clint chuckled, watching Ichigo blush at the thought of being watched while having sex. “Oh yes. I am. I’ll enjoy every minute of it to,” he drawled, winking at his lover. “I always wanted to watch you fuck someone into a puddle of happy. Now I get to see it.”

 

“You’re a pervert of expert caliber, aren’t you?” Ichigo asked. His voice was a bit more lusty, a bit more rich as he shifted under Phil. But he wasn’t saying no.

 

“Yes, yes I am,” Clint chuckled, bending and stealing a soft kiss, getting a hum of pleasure from their third before getting a kiss from Phil. “Now, let me enjoy you two fucking please?” he asked.

 

Ichigo huffed as Phil chuckled over him, well used to his lover’s oddities and loving every moment of it. He had missed Clint in so many ways, but he had missed the way he had lit up his life in such an easy way the most. Looking down at the sprawled out male under him, he smiled softly and stroked one blushing cheek.

 

And now they had another lover who would fill in a part that they had long known had been missing for them.

 

Chuckling again, Phil lowered his lips and stole another kiss, getting a soft hum of pleasure from Ichigo, the lips under his own opening willingly. Stroking his tongue over Ichigo’s, he allowed his hands to wander as they wished to, stroking and tugging at the clothes that he was wearing. He made a pleased sound into the kiss as his hands found skin, sliding up the other man’s ribs and pecs, pushing the kosode to the side.

 

Sitting up and breaking the kiss, Phil smirked as he pulled Ichigo into his lap, the other man squeaking as he came to rest over his thighs. Tugging the kosode and under kimono off, he tossed both articles onto the floor, Ichigo following his example and getting his top off.

 

Stroking his fingers over a single scar that wrapped partly around Ichigo’s waist, Phil stopped Ichigo from shifting away, finally just toppling Ichigo onto his back again. Giving him a look, he returned his attention to the scar, noticing that the other male had very few scars on his body, mostly from his enhanced healing and partly from Orihime’s help.

 

Leaning down, Phil pressed a kiss to the scar, feeling more than hearing the soft sigh that came from Ichigo. He looked to the side and found Clint smirking at him, his fingers playing over his hard length teasingly. Chuckling, he kissed his way back up to Ichigo’s lips, finding a few spots in the process that got interesting twitches and wiggles. He continued to move his hands over the soft skin, putting on a show for Clint, knowing that if he was pushed just right he would join them.

 

And he so wanted to fuck Clint into Ichigo. The very thought of it made him moan into the neck before him, nipping at it afterwards and getting a sweet mewl from Ichigo.

 

Sitting up once more, Phil sent a lust filled look at Clint as his hands tugged at the hakama-himo, eyebrow raised. “Are you absolutely sure that you don’t want to join us?” he asked. He tossed the hakama-himo to the side before his fingers found their way into the slits on either side of Ichigo’s hips, smoothing over soft skin. “Absolutely sure you don’t want to feel him under your hands? His skin surprisingly smooth and soft.”

 

“Can blame Orihime and my sisters for that. They’re insistent that I use body butter,” Ichigo huffed out, wiggling when Phil’s exploring fingers got closer to his cock.

 

“I’ll have to give them a gift basket then,” Phil chuckled, Clint narrowing his eyes as he shifted in the seat. Looking back and forth, Clint snorted and put his foot down.

 

“Yeah, I’ll watch him fuck ya later,” he drawled, bending down to kiss Ichigo, feeling the man laugh against his lips but not caring about that. He could taste Phil and Ichigo on the sweet lips and it drew out an appreciative moan from him. Pulling away, he chuckled softly when Phil once more pulled Ichigo into his lap, sliding behind him and pressing him firmly between them. “So, how are we going to do this?” he asked as he pushed the hakama down on lean hips.

 

Phil hummed as he nipped and sucked up a new hickey on Ichigo’s neck, Ichigo’s head tipped back and to the side to let him at it as he ran his hands up and down Phil’s back. “I was thinking I would fuck you while you fuck Ichigo,” he finally drawled, lifting his head up to stare at his lover with a smirk. “I’m sure he won’t say no to having us both take him at the same time at a later time. When we have a few special toys in hand.”

 

“What now?” Ichigo squeaked, looking back and forth between them with narrowed eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, Ichigo, that’ll happen later. After you’ve gotten used to being screwed every damn day. Often times multiple times a day,” Clint teased as his fingers found the tight ring of muscles of Ichigo’s hole. He smirked as they twitched under the brush of his fingers. “We don’t want to hurt you too much after all.”

 

Ichigo snorted and pressed back into the fingers, wanting them to actually do more than just tease him. “Good cause I would kick you out of bed. I’m sure I could be very happy with one cock for a few weeks,” he teased, one hand slipping between them and down the front of Phil’s hakama.

 

Clint made a pouting sound before he hunted down the bottle of lube that he had dropped earlier in their fun, flipping it open with his thumb. “Aw, but then you wouldn’t be find out all the fun places to fuck,” he teased as he poured some lube onto his fingers. “We should get you and Phil out of your hakama’s first though.

 

Sliding back, Clint smirked as Ichigo showed a bit of his own flexibility, twisting around to tug his hakama off after he slid off of Phil’s lap. Watching their older lover stand up off of the bed, Clint leered and pounced on Ichigo, getting a squawk as he was shoved onto his back, glaring up at the archer.

 

“Why did you have to do that?” he huffed in amusement, Clint leering down at him and shifting on his knees.

 

“Because I want you on your back so I can watch your face as I blow ya and fuck you open with my fingers?” Clint asked as he shifted to lay down between the long legs. He thanked whoever thought to make the bed absolutely huge in Phil’s room as he wrapped his dry hand around one thigh and hip, holding Ichigo in place.

 

Ichigo stared down at him with wide eyes before moaning as Clint licked a stripe up the underside of the hardness before him before taking in the tip. Sucking lightly, the archer took the chance to rub at Ichigo’s hole, coaxing the muscles to relax and allow a finger into him. Moaning himself when cool lubrication was poured over his ass, he wiggled and concentrated on teasing and opening Ichigo up.

 

But it so very hard with the way Ichigo was writhing in his tight grip, rocking back on the fingers that he had buried in the tight hole, first one then two, and then up into his mouth as he sucked and licked. It was made even harder as Phil used the lube that he had poured on his ass to work his own fingers into his body, spreading them open to work his own ass open.

 

Though on Clint’s part it wasn’t that hard seeing as he was still loose from their morning escapades and it had only been a few hours since then. He made a soft sound as he pulled off of Ichigo’s prick, licking his lips and smirking as Phil twisted his fingers. “You think you’re ready for me?” he asked breathlessly as he spread the three fingers in Ichigo.

 

All he got was a soft keen, brown eyes dazed and body flushing in need. Chuckling and taking that as a yes, Clint looked over his shoulder, Phil smirking and pulling his fingers free of his body. Shuddering at the empty feeling, he sighed and slid to sit on his knees, stroking his hands on lean thighs.

 

“This would be best with you on your knees with your chest angled to the bed,” he said after a moment of thinking. “That way we can move easier.” Ichigo blinked up at him before swallowing a couple of times. He finally just nodded in agreement.

 

Helping Ichigo shift around, a couple of pillows tucked under him for extra support, Clint smirked, slipping his fingers back in and getting a groan. He shuddered as Phil reached around him and stroked his cock a few times before slipping a condom over his length. Smirking over his shoulder, Clint moved so that he could drape over Ichigo’s back, pressing a kiss to his neck, brown eyes gazing at him over his shoulder and filled with need.

 

Reaching between them, Clint grasped the base of his prick and pressed against the open hole before pressing forward. He hissed as Ichigo opened around him with a soft moan, the tightness amazing and dizzying even as he came to a rest against the other’s ass. He shivered as he held himself up by sheer willpower, resting his forehead.

 

“Breath, Clint,” Phil drawled from behind him, Ichigo letting loose with a soft laugh. Clint moaned as he was filled, wondering if the burning, perfect, wonderful stretch was what Ichigo had felt when he had slipped into him.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Ichigo groaned, feeling how Clint had shifted inside of him as Phil had worked his cock into Clint’s body. He was full, much fuller than when he had been with his other lovers, but then again it might just be the position they were in. “Will someone fucking well move already?” he growled, hips twitching.

 

Phil chuckled before he shifted on his knees just slightly and pulled out of Clint, drawing him back before thrusting forwards, shoving Clint into Ichigo. The two men cried out as Phil smirked at the sound, all of them falling into an even rhythm. Between them, Clint would rock into Ichigo while Phil pulled back before rocking back into his older lover, Ichigo writhing and Phil holding onto his willpower by the skin of his teeth.

 

Unsurprisingly, Clint was the first to fall over the edge, sandwiched between the two men so well, screaming and suddering as he spilled into Ichigo. Ichigo whined and twitched as Phil gritted his teeth, pulling free of his lover and discarding the condom that he had slipped on earlier. Reaching around, he grasped the base of Clint’s cock and helped him flop back onto his back before grabbing a new condom.

 

Sliding the condom on and slicking it, Phil took Clint’s place between Ichigo, and with a roll of his hips, was buried deep in their younger body. He started to move as soon as he heard the high pitched whine of pure _need_ from Ichigo, thrust hard in and out of the other, taking. Wanting to come so badly and wanting to make Ichigo come just as much.

 

Clint hummed and reached out a lazy hand, getting it under Ichigo and stroking his cock twice before the younger male cried out and slicked the moving hand. Growling, Phil shuddered as he shoved in hard, filling the condom with his own pleasure, shuddering as he held Ichigo close to him.

 

“Well, well, I got to see you fuck him after all,” Clint chuckled, voice raw. Phil chuckled softly and pulled free of Ichigo, watching him go limp, uncaring of the wet spot under him.

 

“Indeed,” Phil sighed as he pulled off the second used condom, tying it off. He picked up the other condom that he had just let land on the bed and tied that one off to. He watched as Clint finally dragged his own used condom off and tied off it off before taking it from him. Standing up, he dropped the used condoms into a trash can and walked into the bathroom to wet down wash cloths so that they could clean up.

 

Walking back into the bedroom, he smiled at the fact that his two lovers had decided that sleep was needed and had curled up together, the wet pillow on the floor. Shaking his head, Phil cleaned them up, tossing the pillow and wash cloths into the hamper before crawling into bed with them.

  
He was rather happy with life, such as it was, and he would kill anyone who tried to take it away from him.

 


	48. Invading for Love 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Invading for Love  
> Fandom: Avengers/Bleach  
> Chapter: 18  
> Characters: Phil, Clint, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1361  
> Warnings: none  
> For: CutsyCat  
> AN: This is the last chapter of this story! Next up will be two one-shots in the Bleach/Kuro holiday world (smutty so not on ff.net) and then another chapter story. Not sure which one or which world, so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Hugs and enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Leaving the Seireitei included meeting Ichigo’s family and getting threatened by a little blond girl who smiled sweetly but her words rang true. Phil and Clint had promised her and her sister that they would take care of Ichigo and that they all would come to visit as often as they could. After that meeting, they had caught a plane back to New York just in time for the Avengers to be called out to take care of some geek with a robot.

 

Ichigo and Phil had just both snorted in amusement before they had gone to the apartment that they had been given by Tony in the Avengers Tower. While their lover had fought beside the rest of the Avengers, they had unpacked Ichigo’s things before the older of the two had helped him to log into his college classes. It had been an interesting experience and Phil had learned new ways to curse is Japanese.

 

But currently they were watching as everyone settled into place around their rather large TV, Clint rolling his eyes as Ichigo created something delicious in their opened kitchen. It had been over two months since they had gotten back from the Seireitei and settle into their apartment.

 

During that time, Ichigo had worked on classes while Phil had worked on setting everything up for their job as the Shinigami of New York. They had also touched base with the Grim Reapers that did their thing, and were told that they were there to just deal with the hollows. They weren’t that well equipped to purify them after all, but they didn’t mind it when a Shinigami did it.

 

So far Ichigo had settled into his new life just fine, happy and content with what had been handed to him. He mostly stayed home whenever he wasn’t out doing patrols or going to the East Village and what was known as Little Tokyo for some of the things that he couldn’t get in the normal shops. When he wasn’t cooking or cleaning or even just fucking and or cuddling with his lovers, he was working on his school work.

 

He was quite happy with the fact that he had been able to transfer to one of New York’s many universities. And that for the time being, he could take online courses while he got used to being there. Phil was highly amused that his lover was working on becoming a forensic pathologist and would end up probably working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as it was at the moment.

 

Ichigo smiled at the shrimp that he was gently tossing with some vegetables, coaxing them to cook to perfection. He was amazingly happy with how things were going. But he was still amused by his lovers and the way that they acted. It was always so funny to watch the way Clint stalked Phil when he wasn’t attached to him. It was even funnier when Phil sighed and turned to wherever it was that Clint was hiding, giving him this look.

 

That was about the time that Clint would come hunt him down and either fuck him, or cuddle him. Depending on what he was doing at the time that is.

 

“Are you almost done?” Phil asked as he came in, Tony complaining loudly about the movies that Ichigo had set out.

 

“Yes. And, Tony-kun, look under the TV,” Ichigo called out, smirking at the happy sounds that came from that way. “I hid all the horror, action, and anime away since some of those are a bitch to find even for us Japaneses,” he explained, getting a low snicker from the other man.

 

“As long as he doesn’t get into things like High School of the Damned,” Phil drawled, knowing just what Ichigo had stashed away. He even had some that were still banned from sale in America, much to Clint’s delight. Apparently Ichigo liked having some background noise and a few of them were good for that.

 

“I think that he would probably raid the sport animes that I have going on in there. Probably _Tenisu no Ojisama_. He’s been eyeing them since he saw me doing a marathon that one day,” Ichigo hummed, tilting his head and sighing as he heard the opening theme. “Yep, _Tenisu no Ojisama_. Looks like we’re going to do a round of tennis anime.”

 

“It’s not so bad,” Clint drawled as he came into the kitchen, smirking as Ichigo rolled his eyes and transferred the food to a plate. “It’s not. It’s an interesting anime with lots to watch,” he chuckled.

 

“Indeed,” Ichigo drawled as he shoved Clint out of his way to create the plates of food. He piled rice into one section of each of the plates before pouring the shrimp and vegetable mix onto them. He then grabbed a pot of sauce that had been happily bubbling away, stirring it with a whisk before pouring some over each of the piles of food. He then added some of the tempura fried meats, and topped that with a bit more of the sauce. Just a tiny bit though.

 

“Want me to get the rest of the dinner?” Phil asked, watching as Ichigo pulled down enough small bowls to feed them with the two sides that he had learned. Apparently Afrieal and Rose had cornered him to teach him some of the favorite recipes of the Avengers. This included the ambrosia salad and vegetable salad that he was serving.

 

“Please. And get the brats to come get their food,” Ichigo huffed, pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips before grabbing a spoon. Clint chuckled, stealing his own kiss from the two men, leaving them to dish out the food while he got the rest of the group. “Let’s see,” he mused, taking the bowls from Phil. “Do we have enough drinks?”

 

“They all brought enough drinks to drown a cat,” Phil assured him, working to dish out the ambrosia while Ichigo dished out the vegetable salad. “How you get everyone to eat their vegetables I will never understand. Even before it was like pulling teeth from a chicken to get Clint to eat his.”

 

“Make them taste good and he’ll eat them,” Ichigo sang, smiling and feeling his heartbeat in pleasure at the soft look he got from his lover. He was finding himself easily falling in love with his two lover’s, the process having started while they stalked after him. It wasn’t that hard to fall in love with them as it was. “Come on, dinner time with the brats.”

 

“I resent that,” Tony huffed as he walked in, opening a drawer and finding a knife and fork as the rest of the Avengers followed after. Steve was smiling and shaking his head while Natasha rolled her eyes. Bruce was hiding a laugh behind one hand, Thor smiling broadly next to him and looking ready to eat himself sick.

 

The large God had found a love of Ichigo’s cooking and the Japanese recipes.

 

“Take your plate, your bowls, and go eat,” Ichigo instructed as he dished out the last of the food. Thor’s plate and bowls were a bit larger than the others. “And don’t ask for seconds. There is still desert later so you’ll want room and I refuse to have you complain about over eating.”

 

“Such a mother hen,” Clint teased, kissing Ichigo’s cheek, the man rolling his eyes with an amused huff. “Come on. Lunch first, dessert later. Then we’ll kick out these leeches and have our own fun,” he teased. Phil jabbing him in his side as the group grabbed their plates and headed into the living room once more.

  
Ichigo huffed and followed after his lovers. Oh yes, he was happy, in love, and well sexed. But he was still very much amused by his new friends.

 


End file.
